Ninja Storm Revealed
by Arwennicole
Summary: She moves to Blue Bay Harbor to be near her sons only to be pulled into yet another adventure. CHAPTER 33!
1. Wind Ninja Academy

Ninja Storm Revealed

By

Nicole and KAOliver

**Disclaimer: We don't own _Power Rangers._ We just own the plot. I own Hannah and Kylie.**

**WARNING: If you have not ready _Memories of the Heart, A Different Shade of Lightspeed, Relatives Through Time, _or _Heart of a Mentor_. Please read those before ready _Ninja Storm Revealed_, because YOU WILL BE LOST!**

**Summary: She moves to Blue Bay Harbor to be near her sons only to be pulled into yet another adventure.**

Ninja Storm Revealed

Chapter 1: Wind Ninja Academy

Kimberly sighed as she walked around the academy grounds for the Wind Ninja Academy, hoping that one day soon she'd be seeing her sons again. Kylie ran over to her mother with a smile. "Mommy, Sensei Watanabe taught me some new forms," she informed. Kimberly smiled and bowed when Sensei Watanabe walked over to her.

"Good afternoon, Miss Hart," he greeted.

"Good afternoon, Sensei. How was my daughter's training?" She asked.

"She is a faster learner and a good student."

Kylie smiled and Kimberly noticed the disappointment on his face. "I see that three of my students haven't shown up yet," he commented. Kimberly looked around. He was right, Shane, Tori, and Waldo or Dustin he likes to be called wasn't at the academy.

"I wonder where they could be," she agreed.

Sensei Watanabe then started walking towards the entrance. "They're here," he informed. Kimberly looked at Kylie.

"Kylie, stay near Cam okay?" Kimberly asked.

"Okay," Kylie replied.

Kimberly followed Sensei Watanabe outside.

She saw three messed up Ninja Students standing in front of them. "Sensei, Miss Hart," Shane greeted. After giving the three students a lecture before going back to the academy.

"He's seriously burned up, isn't he?" Dustin asked.

"You three have been late for classes a lot," Kimberly replied.

"We're really sorry, Miss Hart," Tori apologized.

"It's not me you have to apologize to. I'm just here to take care of my children's training," Kimberly answered.

She then turned and went back to the academy.

The next day, Kimberly was going over the form that Kylie was just taught when the academy was attacked. Black and red striped creatures surrounded her and Kylie. "Oh my gosh!" She gasped. She had Kylie stand behind her and she got into a fighting stance. She kicked some of them away, but then she felt a few of them grab her arms.

"MOMMY!" Kylie screamed.

"GET OUT OF HERE! CAM!" Kimberly shouted.

Cam ran over and helped her fight off the creatures. "Cam, I need you to take her to the lab, she has to be protected," she instructed. Cam nodded before taking the girl out of danger. Kimberly started fighting them off, but then she screamed when an explosion occurred and she lost consciousness.

"MISS HART! SENSEI!" Voices shouted. Kimberly opened her eyes and noticed that she was under a heap of debris.

"OVER HERE!" She shouted.

She felt the rocks and other pieces of debris get removed and she sat up. "Miss Hart, you okay?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

"Where's Cam?" Shane asked.

"I'm over here," Cam replied.

Kimberly slowly got up and hurried over to Cam once he was freed from the debris. "Where's Kylie?" She asked.

"She's at Ninja Ops like you told me to take her," he replied.

Just then, someone started shooting at them. "LET'S GO!" Kimberly shouted. She grabbed Cam and they ran away from the blasts.

They hurried down the stairs and Kimberly ran straight towards the computer. "What are you doing?" Cam asked. Kimberly had the worried look on her face as she started rapidly typed in Thunder Ninja Academy. A map came in and her heart stopped "**Not Matches**" came up on the screen.

"Oh my gosh!" She gasped.

"What is it, Kimberly?" Sensei asked.

Kimberly looked at Sensei and noticed that he was a guinea pig. "Sensei, what happened?" She asked.

"My powers and Lothor's powers converged and I was turned into this form. What troubles you?" Sensei answered with another question.

"The Thunder Ninja Academy, it's gone," Kimberly replied worriedly.

Dustin looked at his friends confused. "Dude, why would she be worried about another Ninja Academy since this one is all gone?" He asked. Cam looked at them.

"Her two sons go to the Thunder Ninja Academy," he replied.

"Whoa! Dude, that's bad," Dustin commented.

Kimberly lowered her head and rubbed the back of her neck. "What if…what if they were destroyed along with the academy, Sensei? Those boys are my life," Kimberly stated.

"I understand that, Kimberly. They are your children, but I'm sure that they're just fine," Sensei answered.

Kimberly let out a heavy sigh and nodded. "I really do hope so, Sensei. My daughters will fall apart without their brothers," she answered.

"I understand," Sensei agreed.

Tori walked over and placed her hands on Kimberly's shoulders. "I'm sure your sons are okay," she assured her. Kimberly smiled sadly, but then she looked at Sensei.

"Sensei, we know that Lothor's back, don't we have something for them?" She asked.

"Yes, Cam, the morphers," Sensei instructed.

"Dad, Miss Hart, you two sure about this?" Cam asked.

"Yes, we're sure," Kimberly replied.

Cam got up and opened a box. "These are you Wind Morphers," he informed. Kimberly smiled as they each took a morpher.

"Shane, you have the power of Air. Tori, you have the power of Water. Dustin, you have the power of Earth," Kimberly informed.

"Dude! I told you Power Rangers were real," Dustin announced.

Kylie giggled. "Power Rangers are real, my mommy taught three Ranger teams," Kylie answered. Dustin looked at Kimberly and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"I knew you were here more than just to train your kid to become a ninja!" Dustin accused.

Kimberly shrugged her shoulders. "Guilty," she answered. She then turned serious. "You guys are now Power Rangers. It's not an easy task, trust me, not only did I train three Power Ranger teams, but I was also a Power Ranger for three years. I'll be here though to help you guys out with your training," she informed. The Rangers nodded and Kimberly knew, out of all the Ranger teams she trained, this one was going to be the toughest group of them all. However, in the back of her mind, she was terribly, terribly worried about her sons' safety. "_Please let Hunter and Blake be okay_," she prayed.


	2. Feeling the fear

Chapter 2: Feeling the Fear

It's been a few days since the Ninja Academy was destroyed and that Kimberly discovered that her sons' Ninja Academy was also destroyed. She didn't get word from neither Hunter nor Blake so she was worried sick and their safety. Granted that Hunter was now nineteen and Blake was none eighteen, but she still worried about them. Those boys were her sons. She raised them to be respective gentlemen, to make good choices, and to follow their dreams. She taught all her children to follow their dreams, just like how she learned once again to follow her dream.

Kimberly was working out in the city gym when Tori came in. "Hey, Miss Hart," she greeted. Kimberly smiled as she did a front flip and jumped off the balance beam.

"Hey, Tori, what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing, I was just wondering, what were your sons like?" Tori asked.

Kimberly took a towel and started dabbing off the sweat. "Hunter and Blake, they're great men now. I raised them since they were fourteen and fifteen. My daughter, Hannah, is Hunter's biological little sister. Hunter, you'd love Hunter, he's sweet and stubborn. Blake, you'd love Blake too, Blake would be the one that would catch a girl before Hunter would and then Hunter would get all jealous, it's really cute," Kimberly explained with a smile.

"What makes you think that they weren't captured by Lothor either?" Tori asked.

Kimberly sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Faith, I have faith that I'll see my sons again. I have faith that my boys were fast enough to get away and they haven't been able to contact me because of certain reasons," she replied. Kimberly sat down and Tori sat next to her.

"How did you get your sons?" She asked.

Kimberly smiled at the memory. "We were at the park, Hannah, Kylie, and me, when I saw Hannah go up and hug a complete stranger. I found out that it was Hunter and the boy with him was Blake. They had both run away from their foster home so Hunter could find his sister. The next thing I knew, I had adopted two more children," Kimberly explained. Tori smiled at her.

"Your sons sound like great guys," she commented.

Kimberly nodded. "Here's a picture of my boys. Their senior pictures," she informed. Tori took the pictures and her eyes widened. Both pictures were of the boys on their motocross bikes.

"Wow…um…that's all I can say, wow," Tori commented.

Kimberly laughed at Tori's expression. The sandy-blonde is my son, Hunter, the other one is Blake," she informed. Tori was still speechless and she handed the pictures back over to her. "They're the greatest boys a mother could ever ask for," she added.

"I bet," Tori agreed.

Kimberly looked at her sons' senior pictures with a sad smile on her face. Tori placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure Hunter and Blake are okay," she assured her.

"I hope they are, Tori. My children keep me alive. If anything happens to any of them, I fall apart," Kimberly informed sadly.

Tori nodded. "I think any parent would vouch for that," Tori commented.

"Tori is right, Kimberly. I am too a parent and if anything were to happen to my son, I would be feeling as bad as you are right now," Sensei informed.

Kimberly sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Sensei, I want what's best for my kids. I let Hunter and Blake go to the Thunder Ninja Academy to give them a better future. Now Lothor's here. He could have my boys," she stated worriedly. Sensei stood in front of Kimberly.

"We all understand your fears, Kimberly. Hunter and Blake are in good hands, I know Sensei Omino, he'd make sure that your sons would be safe," Sensei assured her.

Kimberly nodded. Shane and Dustin, who were listening to the entire conversation, showed sympathy towards Kimberly. Kimberly looked over at the boys. "I don't need sympathy," she informed.

"What?" Shane asked.

"You two are sympathetic, I don't need sympathy," she replied.

"Dude, how do you know that?" Dustin asked.

"I have the power of empathy. I received it around the same time I found out I was pregnant with Kylie," Kimberly replied.

Kimberly got a little uncomfortable thinking about what happened to her seven years ago. "Kimberly, you should take Kylie home and get some rest. We will keep watch for your sons'," Sensei informed.

"Thank you, Sensei," Kimberly answered.

She got up and walked over to Kylie. She picked Kylie up and took her home. Finding that Hannah, who was with a group of friends for the past few days, was home.

Kimberly explained to Hannah what happened and Hannah nearly fell apart hearing that her brothers were missing.

That night, Kimberly came outside with a blanket. She wrapped it around Hannah's shoulders and sat next to her. "Mom…do you think there's any hope that Hunter and Blake are okay?" She asked. Kimberly sighed and looked out at the city.

"No…" Kimberly replied.

Hannah looked at her. "I have faith, that's much stronger than hope. I have faith that Hunter and Blake are okay and that they're going to come back," she replied. Hannah nodded and tears fell down her face.

"Hunter's all I have, mom. He's all I have," she sobbed.

Kimberly wrapped her arms around Hannah. "He's the true blood relative you have left, yes, but he's not all you have left," Kimberly murmured. Hannah cried against Kimberly.

"I'm scared, mom. I'm so scared," she sobbed.

Kimberly kissed the top of her head. "I know, baby, I know. I'm scared too," Kimberly answered. Hannah pulled back.

"But you're not afraid of anything," Hannah commented.

Kimberly placed her hands on Hannah's face. "Hannah. Whenever something involves you four, I get worried sick. You four are all I have," she answered. Hannah nodded and Kimberly hugged her again. "We'll get through this. Hunter and Blake will come back and we'll be okay," she added. However, Kimberly just wished that she didn't have to wait so long to find out if her sons were okay.


	3. Family Reunion

Chapter 3: Family Reunion

Kimberly was getting Kylie ready for school when she heard a crash from upstairs. "Hannah?" She called. She looked at Kylie. "Sweet heart, just grab your backpack and wait for me in the living room," Kimberly instructed.

"Okay, mommy," Kylie answered.

Kimberly ran upstairs and knocked on the door. "Hannah?" She called. She opened the door to find that Hannah's room was a mess. "Hannah! What happened in here?" She asked. She looked over at her daughter to find her sitting on her bed. "What's going? Why does your room look like a tornado just went through it?" She asked.

"I'm not going," Hannah replied.

Kimberly sat next to Hannah on the bed. "Hannah, I'm worried about Hunter and Blake too, but you have to go to school," she insisted. Hannah shook her head.

"No," Hannah answered.

Kimberly sighed and wrapped an arm around her. "What would Hunter say to you right now if he were here?" She asked. Hannah sighed.

"He'd tell me to stop being stubborn and to get my butt to school," she replied.

Kimberly smiled. "Come on, kiddo, you're going to be late," she commented. Hannah nodded and got up. "And when you get home, this mess is going to get cleaned up," she instructed.

"Yes, mom," Hannah answered.

Kimberly came downstairs. "Ready, Kylie?" She asked. Kylie stood up with a smile.

"Ready," she replied.

"Okay, let's go," Kimberly announced.

After Kimberly dropped the girls off at school, she went to go to the racetrack to support Dustin.

Kimberly smiled as Dustin got his bike out of the back of Kelly's truck. "Hey, Dustin," she greeted. Dustin grinned.

"Hey, Kim, how's Hannah holding up?" He asked.

"She's struggling a bit, her brothers have been missing for a couple of weeks, so can't say I blame her," Kimberly replied.

Dustin nodded and pulled on his helmet. "Beat some times, Dustin," she told him.

"You got it," Dustin answered.

Kimberly stood next to Kelly as Dustin's time started. "GO DUSTIN!" She cheered. However, as Dustin was about to jump a hill, two riders passed him. "Who…" she trailed off. Kimberly recognized the bikes and the moves they pulled as they jumped hills. "It can't be…" she whispered. Dustin stopped at the finish line. Kimberly jumped over the fence and walked over to them. She gasped when they removed their helmets. "Oh my gosh!" She gasped.

"Hey, mom," Hunter greeted.

Kimberly ran over and embraced them. "Hunter! Blake!" She gasped. Dustin stood back in disbelief.

"Dude! Miss Hart, you never told us that they were into motocross," Dustin commented.

"You never asked," Kimberly answered.

She backed up and touched their faces. "What happened? Are you two okay?" She asked.

"We're fine, mom," Blake replied.

She then hit them in their shoulders. "Hey! What was that for?" Hunter asked.

"You two scared me half to death and your sisters have been worried sick," Kimberly scolded.

"Well, you try escaping Lothor's ship," Blake answered.

Hunter nudged him. "Shut up, Blake," Hunter whispered. Kimberly looked at her boys in disbelief.

"You were captured by Lothor?" She asked.

Hunter rubbed the back of his neck. "Umm, yeah, you can say that," Hunter replied.

"Did he do anything to you? Are you sure you're okay?" She asked.

"Yes, we're fine mom," Blake reassured her.

Kelly then walked over. "Hey, you two have some great moves. Listen, there's a race coming up this weekend. I'm hoping you two would race for the Storm Chargers," she commented. Kimberly smiled at her boys.

"Sure," Hunter answered.

"Good, stop by the Storm Chargers later."

The boys nodded and watched Kelly leave.

Kimberly was sitting in Storm Chargers when Hunter and Blake came in. "Hey, mom," Hunter greeted. Kimberly stood up with a smile.

"Hey, baby," she answered.

She hugged her sons with a smile. Blake looked over his mother's shoulder to see people staring at Kimberly when they called her mom. "What are you staring at?" He asked. The people quickly went back to what they were looking at previously. Kimberly let them go with a smile.

"So you two here to sign up?" Kelly asked with a smile.

"Yep," Blake replied.

Kelly handed them the forms. "Now, if your mom could sign at the bottom," Kelly commented.

"Sure thing," Hunter answered.

Kimberly signed the forms. "Here you two go," she commented as she handed them the forms. Blake looked up when Dustin came out of the back.

"Hey, Dustin, wanna train with Hunter and me before the race?" Blake asked.

"Sure thing, dude," Dustin answered.

Shane and Tori came in. "Hey guys," Kimberly greeted.

"Hey, Miss Hart," Shane answered.

Tori stopped when she saw Hunter and Blake. "Oh, guys. I want you to finally meet my sons, Hunter and Blake. Hunter, Blake, this is Shane and Tori," Kimberly informed. Hunter and Blake shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you," Blake answered.

Kimberly felt a familiar feeling coming from Tori and looked over to see the Blue Ranger blushing when she shook Blake's hand. "Hey, Miss Hart, you're needed back at the school," Shane informed. Kimberly looked at her watch and gasped.

"Oh my gosh! I got so caught up with this I totally forgot. Hunter, Blake, I'm sorry, but I have to get going. I'll talk to you two later okay?" She asked.

"Sure thing, mom," Hunter answered.

Kimberly smiled as she hugged her boys again. "I'm so happy to see that you're both safe," she murmured. Blake nodded when she let them go. However, when Kimberly let her sons go, she suddenly felt a creepy feeling come from them. "_Vengeance_?" She pondered. She left Storm Chargers without another thought.

After a fight against another one of Lothor's monsters, Kimberly was driving towards the track. "Mom, I don't want to go to the track," Hannah whined.

"You're going to love it," Kimberly insisted.

"Not without Hunter and Blake," Kylie put in.

Kimberly pulled up to the track. "Everybody out," she instructed. The girls groaned as they got out of the car. "You're going to have fun, trust me," she insisted. The girls stood up on the fence and watched as two riders drove up to the fence.

"What's this I hear you two not wanting to come?" Hunter asked.

Hannah gasped when Hunter and Blake removed their helmets. "HUNTER! BLAKE!" They shouted. They chuckled as they embraced their sisters.

"Hey, kiddo, you taking care of mom for us?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah," Kylie replied.

Hunter kissed the top of Kylie's head before embracing Hannah. Kimberly smiled at her kids, but one thing still bothered her. "_Why did I feel vengeance from my boys when they were near the Rangers_?" She pondered.


	4. Confusion

Chapter 4: Confusion

Kimberly was by the track again timing her boys when Dustin came up to her. "Hey, Miss Hart," he greeted.

"Hey, Dustin," she answered.

Dustin watched them zoom around the track. "Wow! They're amazing," he commented. Kimberly smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. They've been training as ninjas and motocross riders since they were young," she commented.

"Dude…why did you send them off to Ninja school?" Dustin asked.

Kimberly rubbed the back of her neck. "It would be around when I was struggling badly with bills and other financials. Hunter and Blake were accepted in the Thunder Ninja Academy. I didn't want them to go at first. I wanted them to stay with me. Then, I saw how much this meant to them. To go to the Ninja Academy to get a brighter future. I let them go, even though it tore me apart," she explained.

"Dude, it's not like you sent them away to be cruel," Dustin commented.

Kimberly watched her sons race around the track. "So they just came up to you one day years ago asking you to adopt them?" He asked. Kimberly laughed slightly.

"Not exactly," she replied.

Kimberly smiled as she thought about meeting her sons for the first time. "I wanted to adopt them. The moment I saw those boys, I knew I wanted them to be part of my family," she answered. Dustin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You raised four kids on your own?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah, I did," she replied.

"And we turned out to be okay," Hunter commented as he pulled up.

"Dude! How did you do that?" Dustin asked.

"We can hear you as we're driving by," Blake replied.

Kimberly smiled at her boys before looking at Dustin. "Don't worry, they're not mind readers," she assured him. Dustin rolled his eyes. Kimberly's smile faded slightly when she felt the vengeance come back. "I have to get back to the school, I'll see you three later," she informed.

"Right," they answered.

Kimberly walked off.

Later on after Dustin left, Blake looked at his brother. "I doubt mom knows the truth about her ninja friends," he commented.

"Looks like it," Hunter agreed.

Blake let out a sigh. "We'll destroy their sensei and hopefully the curse on mom would be diminished," Blake stated.

"Well, I just hope that mom doesn't have to go through the pain of feeling the angry emotion after we destroy their sensei," Hunter agreed.

"Do you really think that it's just a simple curse on our mom that makes her weak when she feels the anger emotion?"

"What else could it be, bro? That's the only answer."

Blake nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right," Blake stated.

Kimberly was sitting in the park with Kylie when Hunter walked over to her. "Hey, mom," he greeted.

"Hey," she answered.

Hunter sat next to her with a smile on his face. "She still loves playing in the park, huh?" He asked.

"You know it," she replied.

Kimberly felt that something was bothering Hunter and looked at him. "Hunter, what's wrong?" She asked.

"What makes you think anything's wrong?" He asked.

"Hunter, I'm an empath," she replied.

"Right."

Kimberly pushed some hair out of Hunter's face. "Come on, hun, what's bothering you? You can always talk to me," she reminded. Hunter let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Not this time, mom," he answered.

Kimberly was confused. "Hunter, what are you and Blake doing? Why do I feel vengeance when you're around Tori and the others?" She asked. Hunter shook his head.

"It's nothing, mom, really," he replied.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes."

Hunter then stood up. "I have to go," he informed. She grabbed her son's hand.

"Hunter, whatever it is, just know that revenge is never the answer for anything," she reminded.

He nodded. "I'll keep that in mind," he answered. He let her hand go and walked away. Kimberly wrapped her arms around herself and looked back over at Kylie. She let out a heavy sigh.

"I was unfair," she whispered.

She was thinking about the last time she saw Tommy. She took a deep breath. "Kylie, it's time to go home, sweetie," she called. Kylie groaned but then she followed her mother home.

Kimberly sat at her desk looking a picture of her and Tommy that was taken at Christmas. She bit her lip and pulled out a piece of paper. She took a deep breath and started once again to write a letter to tell him about Kylie.

_Dear Tommy,_

_I know things didn't end well between us the last time we saw each other. It was very awkward for me to see you again. After Jason told me that you believed in the lies of the letter. I need you to listen to me, Tommy. I never wrote that letter. I never met anyone else. You're the only one that I need in my life._

_I have a confession to make, Tommy. I had left the Pan-Globals when I was attacked in an alley seven years ago. I had received the gift of empathy from that attack and I was brought to the Power Chamber so Zordon could teach me how to train my ability. At the same time, I was there to give birth. I was pregnant, Tommy._

_I did give birth at the Power Chamber. I gave birth to a little baby girl. I named her Kylie Teresa Hart. She has the powers of the Crane and Falcon living inside of her. I made Jason, Rocky, and Billy promise not to tell you about my existence at the Power Chamber and Kylie's existence, because I believed that Kylie and I would be targets for the Machine Empire._

_After the Maligore incident, I was going to tell you about Kylie, but then I saw you with Kat and I thought that you were happier with her. So I packed my bags, took Kylie, and went to Mariner Bay._

_There at Mariner Bay, Captain William Mitchell took me in under his wing. He gave Kylie me a new life. I also adopted three children, Hunter, Blake, and Hannah._

_Throughout the past seven years, I have trained the Lightspeed, Time Force, and Wild Force teams. I met the Space team when I went to search for you. I met the Galaxy team when they came to help the Lightspeed Rangers._

_I know that you must hate me right now for thinking that I've been keeping this a secret. I've been trying to keep in contact with you for the past seven years, but you never answered any of my letters and you won't answer any of our friends' calls. What's going on, Tommy? Why won't you answer us?_

_Please write back so we can try to talk this over._

_Forever Yours,_

_Kimberly Ann Hart-Mitchell_

Kimberly sealed the letter with a kiss and put it in the envelope. She walked out to the mailbox and placed her letter in the box and walked away.


	5. Accusations Part I

Chapter 5: Accusations Part I

Kimberly was sitting in the park reading a book. This was her relaxing time since Kylie and Hannah were at school. "So, this is what a mother does when her kids aren't around," a voice commented, making Kim jump.

"Blake Hart, I swear…" she mumbled.

Blake sat next to her. "What are you up to?" She asked.

"Nothing, can a son say hello to his mother without any reason?" He answered with another question.

"I guess so," she replied.

Blake chuckled and looked out over at all the playing kids. "To think that a park was where I met you and Hunter when you were kids," Kimberly commented. Blake nodded and Kimberly felt that feeling again. "What's going on, Blake?" She asked.

"Nothing's going on, mom," Blake replied.

"You're lying to me," she accused.

"How can you possible know that?"

"I'm a mother, I know these things."

Blake let out a sigh. "Mom, trust me when I say that what Hunter and I are doing is the best for Kylie, Hannah, and you," he assured her.

"You guys aren't getting into any sort of trouble are you?" She asked.

"No, of course not," he replied.

"HEY, BLAKE!" Hunter called.

Kimberly and Blake looked over to see Hunter there on his bike. "Hey, mom, sorry can't chat, Blake and I have to jet," Hunter informed.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"We have uh…meeting to go to," Blake replied.

Kimberly sighed and watched her sons leave.

Blake stopped. "Do you have the bag?" Blake asked. Hunter held up the yellow backpack.

"Got it," Hunter replied.

"After we deliver this disk, we have Lothor's deal to finish," Blake commented.

"Right, we should go."

They went to Lothor's ship. "Remind me again why we're doing this?" Blake asked.

"Because we're getting our mother the justice she deserves," Hunter replied.

Blake nodded and followed his brother.

**(Storm Chargers)**

Kimberly ducked when a glove came at her head. "Whoa! Dustin, watch out," she cautioned.

"Sorry, Miss Hart. This is just bugging me. Where on earth could I have left my yellow backpack?" he asked.

Kimberly placed a hand on his shoulder. "You'll find it," she assured him.

"Yeah, I hope so," he agreed.

Once they left Storm Chargers, they met up with Shane and Tori. "Any luck?" Tori asked. Kimberly shook her head.

"But we'll find it," Kimberly replied.

Just then, their morphers went off. "What's up, Cam?" Kimberly asked. She was surprised that her communicator still worked.

"Guys, I'm reading some heat signatures in the quarry," Cam informed.

"Kelzaks?" Shane asked.

"I don't think so. You guys might want to suit up just incase," Cam cautioned.

"Right," Shane agreed.

"NINJA STORM RANGER FORM HA!" They shouted.

They morphed and looked over at Kim. "You sure you want to come, Miss Hart?" Tori asked.

"You three have so much to learn about me," she commented.

They ran off towards the quarry without a second thought.

When they arrived at the quarry, they looked around. Kimberly felt a chill go down her spine. "Vengeance?" She questioned quietly. She looked over her shoulder. "LOOK UP!" She shouted. They looked up and two Rangers. "Oh, no! Not again!" She gasped. The two Rangers stood in front of them.

"GOODBYE, RANGERS!" The Crimson Ranger shouted.

They appeared in front of them. "Oh my gosh!" Kimberly gasped as she backed up. She watched in horror as her friends were blasted away. "NO!" She screamed. She ran over to them. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"We're fine," Shane replied.

She helped the stand up. "Who are you?" Shane demanded.

"What's with the attitude?" Tori asked.

The Rangers remained quiet. "Hello anybody home?" Shane asked.

Kimberly pressed her hand against her forehead. "Oh…gosh! Not again," she whispered. She felt the anger and vengeance surface.

"Obviously you didn't get the memo," the Crimson Ranger commented.

"Old Rangers out. New Rangers in," the Navy Ranger put in.

"What you expect us to fight you?" Dustin asked.

Kimberly got in a fighting stance. "Get her out of the way," the Crimson Ranger instructed. They ran at the Rangers, but Kimberly was pushed out of the way.

"What the…" she trailed off.

Kimberly got up and watched as her Rangers were being defeated. Once the two evil Rangers stopped attacking, she went to attack them. She threw a kick at the Navy Ranger, but the Ranger grabbed her leg before she could hit him. "Our fight isn't with you," he informed. The Crimson Ranger nodded and they pushed her away.

"Get out of the way before you get hurt," he snapped.

Kimberly fell back and hit the rocks. She watched in horror as her friends were being beaten by the evil Rangers. "NO! GUYS!" She shouted. She got up and she once again tried to attack them. The Crimson Ranger grabbed her arms.

"We're not going to hurt you," he snapped.

Kimberly stumbled back a few steps and could do nothing more but watch. She was so confused. Before she knew it, they were gone.

Kimberly sat at Ninja Ops deep in thought. "Kimberly, is it possible that it could be Hunter and Blake?" Shane asked. Kimberly spun around.

"Why would you even suggest something like that?" She snapped.

"They fight in the ways of the Thunder Ninjas and you said your sons go to Thunder Ninja Academy," Tori replied.

Kimberly stood up. "No, they're not my boys," she answered. She went towards the exit.

"Why won't you even consider the evidence in front of you?" Cam asked.

Kimberly turned and looked at her friends. "I've raised these boys from the ages fourteen and thirteen. I trust my boys, I know they wouldn't betray me," she answered angrily. Then she left.

Kimberly felt tears press against her eyes as she sat in front of the ocean. "Mom?" A voice called. She wiped her tears away and looked over to see Hunter standing there.

"Hey, Hunter," she answered.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Hunter sat next to her. "Every time you're upset, you come out to look at the water," he commented. Kimberly sighed and wiped a stray tear away. "Mom, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just having a little problem at a school," she replied.

Hunter wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You know that everything's going to be okay," he commented. Kimberly nodded. Hunter stood up. "I have to go meet with Blake," Hunter informed.

"Okay," she answered.

Hunter ran off.

A few minutes later, Kimberly's communicator went off. "What's up, Cam?" She asked.

"Kim, the Thunder Rangers are back," Cam informed.

"On my way," she answered.

She stood up and gasped when the ground shook. She looked up to see a zord fight right infront of her. She placed her hand over her mouth in shock when the Wind Ninja Zord fell. "Oh, no!" She gasped. She ran up the hill and towards the track to see Hunter and Blake running towards Kelly.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked.

"They need our help, come on," Hunter replied.

"HUNTER! BLAKE!" Kimberly shouted.

They looked up to see their mother running towards them. "I'm coming with you," she informed.

"You sure?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, let's go," she replied.

They nodded and ran towards the forest where the Wind Rangers fell.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Accusations Part II

Chapter 6: Accusations Part II

**(Last time on _Ninja Storm Revealed_)**

**_The Thunder Rangers have arrived and are attacking the Rangers. However, they won't fight Kimberly. They accuse Hunter and Blake for being the evil Rangers. Are their accusations correct, or are they being paranoid?_**

**(Part II)**

Kimberly ran up the hill and nearly tripped when Hunter grabbed her arm. "You okay, mom?" He asked.

"I'm fine, go," she replied.

Blake helped Hunter help Kimberly up. "Come on," Blake insisted. Kimberly nodded and ran with them.

When they stopped, they saw Shane, Tori, and Dustin trying to climb up the hill. "GUYS!" Kimberly shouted. She ran over and helped Dustin up.

"You okay?" Blake asked.

"Yeah," Tori replied.

"What happened?" Hunter asked.

"I heard on the radio that it was some kind of alien attack," Kelly replied.

"Does that usually happen around here?" Blake asked.

"Ever wonder why housing was so cheap around here?" Shane asked.

Kimberly rubbed the back of her neck and looked at her sons. "Thank you boys," she told them. Hunter and Blake nodded.

"We'll talk to you later, mom," Hunter told her.

"Right, come on guys," Kimberly answered.

Shane, Tori, and Dustin followed her. "There now do you guys believe me?" She asked.

"Sorry, Miss Hart for thinking that your sons were the Rangers," Tori apologized.

Kimberly nodded. "Dude, I think my morpher's fried," Dustin commented. Kimberly walked over and had Dustin show her the morpher.

"Cam is going to freak when he finds out that we destroyed the zords," Tori commented.

Kimberly took their morphers and wrapped her arms around Tori and Dustin's shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll handle Cam," she assured them.

"Thanks, Miss Hart," Dustin answered.

"I have had my share of busted zords. I think I can calm Cam down a bit with that subject," she assured them.

"Hey, Miss Hart. How old were you when you first became a Ranger?" Dustin asked.

Kimberly thought about it. "I was a sophomore at the time. So probably about fifteen. I had Kylie when I was seventeen," Kimberly replied. The three Rangers were quiet.

"So, you were a teenaged mom?" Shane asked.

"Yeah. The lat time I saw Kylie's father was a year ago and it wasn't very pleasant," Kimberly replied.

"What happened?" Tori asked.

"Let's just say that he believed in a bunch of lies in a letter that I never sent," she replied.

"So you've been traveling from city to city just to raise your daughter?" Dustin asked.

"No, I've been traveling from city to city to train other Power Rangers," Kimberly replied.

They came back to Ninja Ops. "Cam, we have a little problem," Kimberly informed. She handed him the busted morphers.

"You guys have been able to reduce years of advanced technology into a pile of scrap metal in one afternoon. Not to mention what you did to the zords," Cam griped.

"Cam, it wasn't their fault," Kimberly objected.

"Kimberly is right, Cam, now is not the time," Sensei agreed.

"I'm sorry you're right. Thankfully the auto retrieval allowed the reactors time to reset the holographic portals I've engaged the self-reconstruct functions," Cam explained.

They started to walk towards the computer when Kimberly saw the confused look on his face. "Dude, I've got no idea what you've just said," he commented. Kimberly giggled as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"They're fixing themselves," she informed.

"How could you figure out what he said?" Dustin asked.

"I've spent all my life around Billy Cranston, he and Cam talk alike so I've been able to speak Billy and Cam at the same time," she replied.

They laughed at her comment. Then it got serious. "Sensei, why didn't they finish us off?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, those zords were sicko bro, I mean Sensei," Dustin commented.

"The Thunder Zords. Created by the same technology as the Wind Zords," Sensei informed.

"And these Thunder Ninjas work for Lothor, that doesn't make any sense," Tori pointed out.

After awhile, Sensei told them to go back to their normal lives, but to be careful who they spoke to.

Kimberly was practicing on the balance beam when Kylie came running in. "MOMMY!" She shouted. Kimberly smiled and did a back flip off the balance beam.

"Hey, sweetie," Kimberly greeted.

She picked her up and kissed her cheek. "How are you doing, munchkin?" She asked.

"Good, the teachers had to take us to the gym when a monster attack. Mommy, did they get you?" She asked.

Kimberly stepped back. "Look at me, sweetie pie, do I have any sort of injury on me?" She asked as she turned in a circle.

"No," Kylie replied.

"Then I'm okay," Kimberly assured her.

She looked up when Hannah came in. "Hey, Hannah," she greeted. Hannah smiled. "You look like you've got something on your mind," Kimberly commented. Hannah smiled and sat on the balance beam.

"Is Dustin single?" She asked.

Kimberly looked at her daughter in disbelief. "You're a couple of years younger than him, Hannah," she commented. Hannah shrugged her shoulders.

"So? I had a crush on Cole and he was seven years older than me," Hannah commented.

Kimberly laughed and wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "You have to start liking guys your age," she commented. Just then, her communicator went off. "What's going on, Cam?" She asked.

"Tori's being attack at the beach," Cam informed.

"On my way," Kimberly answered.

She then ran towards the beach with her daughters behind her.

Kimberly gasped in horror when Tori was thrown to the ground. "TORI!" She shouted. She ran down the hill and jumped in front of an attack.

"MISS HART!" Tori shouted.

"MOM!" Hannah and Kylie shouted.

"HOLD ON!" A voice shouted.

Kimberly held her side and looked up to see Blake coming their way. Blake did circles around the monster. "Eat some beach," he snapped. Then he rode over to Tori and Kimberly. "Hurry, run," he insisted.

"Blake?" Tori asked.

"I'll distract him," Blake answered.

"NO! STOP!" Tori shouted.

Kimberly stood up holding her side and watched in horror as her son was thrown off his bike. "BLAKE!" She shouted. Hannah and Kylie were about to go after him. "HANNAH! GET OUT OF HERE AND TAKE KYLIE! NOW!" Kimberly ordered. Hannah nodded and took Kylie back up the hill. Kimberly watched as Tori tried to fight without her morpher. She ran over to Blake. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, where's Tori?" He asked.

She looked over to see the monster about to throw polytrons at her. "TORI!" Kimberly shouted. Blake got back on his bike and jumped in the way.

"NO!" Tori shouted.

Kimberly stood up and ran over to him. "Blake, are you okay?" Kimberly asked. She turned him over onto his back and her eyes widened in horror. "Blake!" She gasped when she saw the polytrons on his chest.

"We have to get him back to ops," Tori insisted.

Kimberly nodded and got Blake onto his bike and climbed on. "You able to ride this?" Tori asked. Kimberly pulled on his helmet.

"I have two teenaged boys who ride these things. I think I can. Use your ninja streak and get Cam," she instructed.

"Right," Tori replied.

Kimberly rode towards Ninja Ops with Blake behind her.

When Kimberly arrived at Ninja Ops, Cam was there waiting. "I still think you should've taken him to a hospital," Cam insisted.

"He's my son, Cam," Kimberly insisted.

She removed the helmet and got Blake off the bike. "What are those things?" Kimberly asked as Cam peeled them off Blake's chest.

"Some sort of leech. They dehydrate the body until it shuts down. This guy drinks a lot of water," Cam commented.

"His name is Blake," Kimberly insisted.

"I don't care who he is. Dad's going to flip when he finds out that you brought him here," Cam informed.

Kimberly touched her son's forehead with fear in her heart. "The morphers are on the console in the lab. They're ready," Cam told Tori.

"Thanks," Tori told him.

Kimberly stood up with a sigh. "I have to go find Hunter, to see if he's okay. Can you watch him for me?" She asked.

"Sure," Cam replied.

"Thank you."

Kimberly walked off to find Hunter.

When she found Hunter, he was looking for Blake. Kimberly explained to him about the monster just as Tori and Blake pulled up in her van. Hunter walked up to the van. "Hey, you okay, bro?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah," Blake replied.

Kimberly stood back and let out a sigh.

**(Ninja Ops)**

After the weird fight with the monster, Kimberly went back to Ninja Ops with the Rangers. She gasped when Cam was in the Thunder Ninjas' grasp. "Cam!" She gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Shane demanded.

They de-morphed and Kimberly's heart shattered into so many pieces. "No…no…not my boys," she whispered.

"How did you get in here?" Dustin asked.

"Ask her," Hunter replied.

"Blake?" Tori asked.

"I'm sorry, but we had to find the Ninja Ops," Blake replied.

Shane and Dustin glared at them. "How could you betray your own mother?" Shane demanded.

"We're doing this for our mother and our sisters," Hunter replied.

"If you hurt him I'll hunt you down," Tori threatened.

"Leave him. We've got what we came for," Hunter informed.

They tossed Cam over to them. "We're doing this for you, mom, goodbye Rangers," Hunter added. Kimberly watched as Cam ran over to Sensei's shelter.

"What did they want?" Dustin asked.

Cam looked over at them. "My father…they took my father," Cam replied. Kimberly collapsed and buried her face in her hands. Tori kneeled down beside the sobbing woman.

"No…no…no…not my boys. He didn't do this to my boys," she sobbed.

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Accusations Part III

Chapter 7: Accusations Part III

**(Last time on _Ninja Storm Revealed_)**

**_Kimberly had the Rangers believe that Hunter and Blake weren't the evil Rangers. However, everything backfires when Kimberly finds out that her sons are the evil Rangers. Will Kimberly get her sons back_**

**(Now the Conclusion)**

Kimberly sat by the wall holding her sons' senior pictures in her hands. Tears falling endlessly down her cheeks. "Why my boys? Why did my boys have to do this?" She whispered.

**(Flashback)**

_**Kimberly smiled when Hunter crossed the finish line. "WAY TO GO!" She shouted. She ran over and hugged him. "Congratulations, Hunter," she told him. Hunter smiled and hugged her back.**_

"**_Thanks, mom. Hey, bro, better start training if you ever want to beat me," Hunter commented._**

"**_You'll see, I'll beat you one day," Blake answered._**

_**Kimberly wrapped her arms around their shoulders. "This is just fun, you two," she reminded.**_

"**_We know, we know," the boys answered in unison._**

**(End Flashback)**

"Miss Hart," Tori called. Kimberly wiped her tears away and stood up.

"Did you find them?" She asked.

"Yes, they're heading towards the Mountain of Lost Ninjas," Cam replied.

Kimberly stood up. "We have to go there," she insisted. They nodded and left Ninja Ops with Kimberly behind them

When they got in the truck, Dustin placed a hand on Kimberly's shoulder. "Miss Hart, I'm sorry that it was Hunter and Blake," he told her. Kimberly nodded with a sad sigh.

"It's Lothor's fault. My sons must've been tricked onto his side," she insisted.

"Let's hope so," Cam agreed.

**(In the Forest)**

Hunter and Blake moved on through the forest. "I don't know about you, bro. But I'm not really digging this place," Blake commented. Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Don't be such a baby," Hunter answered.

"You should be afraid, Thunder Rangers. There are spirits here of the darkest warriors ever known," Sensei informed.

"Quiet, we know what we're doing," Hunter insisted.

"Have you learned that taking revenge on someone who has caused you no harm makes you as guilty as the person was to begin with."

Hunter held up the sphere that held the guinea pig. "You sent the man that attacked our mother. A woman that adopted us and gave us a life. You broke her spirit. You deserve everything that's coming to you," Hunter told Sensei.

**(In the Truck)**

Kimberly felt a weird sensation going through her body when they got closer to the mountain. "This is as far as I go. The rest is up to you. Please find my father," Cam insisted. Kimberly watched the Rangers leave and looked at her hand.

"Oh my gosh," she whispered.

Her hand was glowing pink. "Miss Hart? Are you okay?" Cam asked. Kimberly hid her hand behind her back.

"I'm fine," she replied.

She then cleared her throat. "I'll be right back," she informed. She then ran out of the truck and hid behind a tree. "How is this happening?" She asked. She looked at her hands to see them glowing bright pink. "What's happening to me?" She asked.

**(In the Forest)**

While Sensei was being tossed about in his sphere. He suddenly felt the energy pulse. "The Ninjetti Powers have returned," he murmured.

**(The Truck)**

The Rangers returned after learning that the Thunder Rangers captured Sensei for revenge. "They said that Sensei sent an attacker after their mother seven years ago. There's no way he would do something like that," Shane insisted. Cam stood up.

"Of course not, he only fought in self-defense and for good," Cam snapped.

"We agree with you, Cam. We just want to know why they would think that," Tori assured him.

Cam looked around. "Where is Miss Hart?" He asked. They looked around and couldn't find Kimberly anywhere. "I'll find her, just get my father back," Cam added. They nodded in agreement and ran towards the mountain.

**(The Mountain)**

Hunter was about to break the sphere around Sensei when the Rangers came. "Don't do it. Just put the gem down. Sensei didn't do anything," Shane insisted.

"Lothor told us everything," Hunter snapped.

"Your Sensei sent an attacker after our mother," Blake put it.

"Lothor saw the whole thing," Hunter finished.

"And you believed him?" Tori asked.

"Why shouldn't we?" Hunter demanded.

"Dude, he's not exactly one of the good guys," Dustin replied.

"We're done talking," Hunter stated.

"NO!" Tori shouted.

"Hunter, put that stone down now," a voice ordered.

They looked over their shoulders to see a pink clad ninja standing there. "Who are you?" Blake asked. The pink clad ninja removed the wrappings around her face, revealing her doe-brown eyes. Hunter's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Mom?" Hunter asked.

Kimberly removed the hood and nodded. She had her hair pulled back in a half-ponytail and a pink headband with a single gem in the middle sat on her head. "How did this happen?" Hunter asked.

"The Mountain of Lost Ninjas kept my old Ninjetti powers. The powers I had lost long ago," Kimberly replied.

"Because of him, right?" Blake asked.

Kimberly shook her head. "No, Blake. Sensei didn't send that monster after me," she replied.

"Then who did?" Hunter asked.

"That's still a mystery even to me," she replied.

She got down from the rock in front of her sons with a smile on her face. "You two should know by now that I would always fight on the good side. I know that Sensei wouldn't hurt anybody unless they were trying to hurt anyone close to him or himself," she added. The boys nodded and embraced their mother.

"What a sight. The Thunder Rangers crying to their mommy," Lothor laughed.

Hunter and Blake stood in front of Kimberly. "You lied to us," Hunter snapped.

"Not the brightest bulbs on the tree are you? Hand over the hamster, we have work to finish," Lothor instructed.

"Actually, dude, he's a guinea pig," Dustin corrected.

"And we're not giving him to you," Shane agreed.

"Then I'll take him," Lothor simply stated.

"Uh hello. Lots of us and one of you," Tori pointed out.

"Oh please," Lothor snapped.

He threw a blast that was heading straight for Kim. "MOM!" Hunter shouted. He jumped in front of her and blocked the attack. The attack was thrown back to Lothor.

"What happened?" Tori asked.

Kimberly helped Hunter stand up. "Dude you nailed Lothor," Dustin commented. Kimberly looked at Hunter's opened hand.

"The Gem of Souls…it's broken. I used it to protect my mother and it shattered," Hunter answered.

"That's bad right?" Dustin asked.

"For better or worse, the power of the gem cannot be destroyed, Dustin," Sensei answered.

Sensei looked over at Kimberly. "And I am glad to see that the power of the Ninetti Crane still lives within you, Kimberly," he told her. Kimberly nodded.

"I didn't know that Miss Hart had such cool powers," Dustin commented.

The boys laughed. "You kidding, mom maybe a great mentor, but Hunter and I both know that mom was also a great Ranger," Blake answered. Kimberly shrugged her shoulders and de-morphed from her Ninjetti form.

"Come on, boys, we should get home," Kimberly commented.

Hunter and Blake nodded and followed their mother out of the caves.

Cam threw the gem into the ocean. "The gem showed the Thunder Rangers that revenge is never the answer," Sensei commented.

"Don't forget about the loving mother that took them in that taught them that," Kimberly put in as she sat next to them.

"Yes, the love of a parent could easy change a child's perspective," Sensei agreed.

Kimberly looked out at the ocean with a sigh.

**(Back at the City)**

Kimberly was sitting at the beach when she saw Hunter and Blake. "Hey you two," she greeted. She got up with a smile, but then she saw the grim look on their faces. "What's going on?" She asked.

"We're leaving," Hunter replied.

"What? Why?" Kimberly asked.

"We need to do a little soul searching, mom," Blake replied.

Kimberly sighed sadly and looked at the two girls playing in the ocean. "You better break the news to those two," she commented. Hunter and Blake nodded. "Kylie, Hannah," she called. The two girls got out of the water and ran over to them. "Girls, Hunter and Blake have something to tell you," she informed. Hunter let out a deep breath.

"Hannah, Kylie. Hunter and I are going to leave for a little while," Blake informed.

Kimberly watched as Kylie immediately latched herself around Blake's waist. "Please, don't go, please, please, please," she begged. Blake hugged her tight with a sigh.

"Why are you leaving?" Hannah asked.

Hunter wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "We need to do a little soul searching, sis. We promise, we'll be back as soon as we can," he assured them.

"Promise?" Kylie asked.

Hunter kneeled down in front of her. "Promise, promise," he replied. Hunter smiled at her. "Come hear and give me a big hug, kid," Hunter added. Kylie hugged Hunter tight. Hunter stood up from the ground with Kylie still in his arms. Blake hugged Hannah tight.

"You two be careful," Kimberly cautioned.

Hunter and Blake let their sisters go and nodded. "We will," Blake answered. Then they embraced Kimberly.

"I love you boys, remember that," she told them.

"We love you too, mom," Hunter answered.

Hunter and Blake kissed her on the cheek goodbye. They swung their backpacks over their shoulders and went off towards the mountains. "How long do you think we'll be gone?" Blake asked. Hunter looked over his shoulder to see his mother and two sisters.

"Do have any other reason to come back?" Hunter asked.

"We both do," Blake replied.

Kimberly sighed as she watched her sons walk out of her life once again.


	8. Another Family Reunion

Chapter 8: Family Reunion

Kimberly was out in a field with Kylie. "Okay, Kylie, I know it's been awhile, sweet heart, but show me your form," she instructed. Kylie nodded and she started practicing her form. Tori came down the hill.

"Hey, Miss Hart," she greeted.

"How are you doing?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm doing good."

Kimberly recognized the look on Tori's face. She had the same look on her face when Tommy left town when he lost his Green Ranger Powers. "You miss Blake," She commented.

"You and your empathy gift," Tori answered.

"I didn't have to use my gift this time. I have my emotion wall put up so I can't feel your emotions at this point," Kimberly informed.

"Then how…"  
"I had the same exact look on my face when Kylie's father left Angel Grove when he lost his Green Ranger Powers."

Tori sat down. "You seem to have been through a lot with Kylie's father while you were Rangers," Tori commented. Kimberly sat down.

"Yeah…you can say that. Tommy and I have been through a lot together, but we've had good times as well as the bad times too," Kimberly explained.

"How could you pursue a relationship when you were too busy with school, training, and being a Ranger?" Tori asked.

"Ah, there's a difference right there. We never had much training. We fought with what we knew."

"Wow…"

Kimberly smiled and looked over at Kylie, who was drawing pictures. "Were you able to get a hold of him? I mean to tell him that you were pregnant?" Tori asked. Kimberly sighed sadly and shook her head.

"I couldn't tell Tommy I was pregnant," Kimberly replied.

"Why not?" Tori asked.

"Because at the time Tommy was a Red Zeo Ranger. He was fighting the evil Machine Empire and they like to take people that were close to the Rangers and try to use them against him and the Rangers. I couldn't stand the thought of the Machine Empire taking my baby or me away to get back at Tommy. Also, I had just received my gift of empathy. I was training and my mentor at the time, Zordon, didn't think it was a good idea that anyone knew about me being there."

Tori sat there staring at her friend and mentor. "I gave birth to my daughter in a secret room in the Power Chamber. Only few people were there. Rocky DeSantos, Jason Lee Scott, Billy Cranston, Alpha, and Zordon were the only ones there. Only Billy was allowed in the room so he could deliver the baby. The moment I held my little girl in my arms, I knew it was fate that helped me decide to keep her. Once Kylie entered my arms, I knew that I was supposed to raise her, I was supposed to take care of her and to protect her from all harm," Kimberly explained.

"But you were only seventeen," Tori pointed out.

Kimberly shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, I was seventeen when my baby girl was born. But look at me now, Tori. I'm the happiest woman alive because I have my kids," Kimberly answered.

"How could you manage raising four kids by yourself?" Tori asked.

"I have friends that helped me."

"So, you trained other Rangers?"

Kimberly nodded. "MOMMY! LOOK!" Kylie shouted. Kimberly looked up and gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" She gasped.

She let out her high pitched shrieked as she stood up and ran over to the four people walking over. "YOU GUYS!" She shouted. Tori stood up in confusion and walked over to them.

"Miss Hart?" She called.

Kimberly pulled back. "Oh! I'm sorry. Tori, this is my father, Captain William Mitchell. My sister, Dana Grayson, her husband, Carter Grayson, and my brother, Ryan Mitchell. Everyone, this is Tori, she's my new Ranger recruit," Kimberly informed.

"Nice to meet you, Tori," Captain Mitchell told her.

Tori smiled as she shook their hands. Kimberly looked at Ryan. "Where's Kelsey? I'm surprised she's not with you," she commented. Ryan shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"You know Kelsey, she loves adventure. In fact, one of her friends took her up to the mountains for some snowboarding," Ryan replied.

"Aw and you didn't want to go?" Kimberly teased.

"Uh no," Ryan replied.

Kimberly laughed. "UNCLE RYAN, UNCLE RYAN!" Kylie shouted. Ryan scooped Kylie up into his arms and spun her around once.

"You're getting so big, kiddo," Ryan commented.

"Yeah, how old are you now?" Dana asked.

"I'm seven," Kylie replied.

The family looked at each other in disbelief. "Seems like yesterday she was only three," Dana commented.

"Speaking of nieces and nephews, where are mine?" Kimberly asked.

Carter chuckled as he walked to the truck that he still had. Kimberly's eyes widened when a little boy came running out of the truck.

He had ear-length sand-blonde hair, blue eyes, he was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, and a white t-shirt.

"MOMMY, MOMMY, MOMMY!" The little boy shouted. Dana picked him up with a smile.

"Kimberly, we would you like you to meet your nephew, Ryan Carter Grayson. Sweetie, this is your Aunt Kimberly," Dana informed.

The little boy smiled at Kimberly. "Hey, sweetie, can I hold you?" Kimberly asked. Tori watched the family reunion in front of her with a smile. She watched the boy went from Dana's arms into Kimberly's arms. "The last time I saw him, he was only a baby," Kimberly commented.

"Well, they seem to want to grow up," Dana answered.

Tori placed a hand on Kimberly's shoulder. "I'm going to head back to the academy," she informed.

"Okay, could you tell Sensei for me that I won't be able to make it for the training?" Kimberly asked.

"Sure thing," Tori replied.

Kimberly watched her go and smiled at her family. "So, Ryan, when's the wedding?" Kimberly asked. Ryan shrugged his shoulders.

"In a couple of months, Kelsey's anxious, but she tells me she wants to do all these adventurous things before she becomes Mrs. Ryan Mitchell," Ryan replied.

Kimberly laughed and she saw Carter walk over with a baby in his arms. She was no more than a year old. "Oh, Carter, Dana! She's beautiful," Kimberly commented. She gave little Ryan back over to Dana before walking over to Carter and the baby.

She had blonde hair, blue eyes, she was wearing white shoes, and a pink dress.

Carter smiled as he handed Kimberly the baby. "Kimberly, meet Trinity Isabelle Grayson," Carter informed. Kimberly smiled at the little infant. Ryan still had Kylie in his arms.

"Hey, didn't you have three other kids?" Captain Mitchell asked.

"Oh, yeah. Well, Hannah's at gymnastics. Hunter and Blake…I don't know where they are," Kimberly replied.

"Your sons just disappeared?" Carter asked.

Kimberly sighed sadly. "It's a long story," she commented.

"We have all day," Ryan assured her.

Kimberly nodded and then she took them back to her house to explain everything.

Once Kimberly told them everything that had happened with Hunter and Blake, they just stared at her. "Now your sons are Power Rangers?" Dana asked.

"Yes…no…I don't know. They were confused when they left. They weren't sure if they should be Rangers or just regular people," Kimberly replied.

"Being part of this family, there's no such thing as normal," Ryan commented.

Kimberly sat back in her seat. "I don't know you guys. I'm worried about them. It's been almost a month since they left Blue Bay Harbor," she answered. Captain Mitchell placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe I should try finding those two. I've been in their shoes," Ryan pointed out.

"Well, good luck trying to find them," Kimberly mumbled.  
"Are you able to use your Ninjetti Powers?" Dana asked.

"I've tried to see if I can bring them back, but I guess it's the affects on the mountain that let me morph that one time," Kimberly replied.

They sat in silence for a minute. "Kimberly, I'm sure they're okay," Carter assured her. Kimberly nodded her head slowly.

"I hope so, Carter. It's just that, my sons are in danger out in the wilderness with their morphers and Lothor's still out there. He could try and capture them again at anytime," she explained.

She placed her head in her hands. "I don't know what to do," she murmured. Dana sat next to her and pulled her sister into an embrace. "I miss them and I'm worried about their safety," she whispered.

"And you have every right," Captain Mitchell assured her.

Kimberly pulled back. "Sometimes I feel like I'm smothering them," she commented. Everyone laughed slightly.

"That's our job. We're supposed to smother our kids," Dana answered.  
"Easy for you to say. Your kids are three and one. My kids are nineteen, eighteen, fifteen, and seven. Two are all grown up and two aren't."

Captain Mitchell wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Kimberly, your boys are going to be just fine and they'll return once they know what to do with their lives," he assured her. Kimberly nodded with a smile.


	9. Who is the Traitor Part I

Chapter 9: Who is a Traitor Part I

Kimberly was walking along the beach. She had just dropped Kylie and Hannah off at school. She stopped when she heard the sound of a dirt bike. "What the…" she trailed off. Kimberly let out a shriek when a biker drove right by her and rode circles around her. "What are you doing you crazy lunatic?" She demanded. The guy stopped.

"You calling your children names now?" He asked.

"Hunter?" She asked.

Hunter removed his helmet with a smile. "Hey, mom," he greeted. Kimberly walked over and embraced her eldest son.

"When did you and Blake get back?" She asked.

"A couple of hours ago," Hunter replied.

Kimberly let him go and touched his face. "Are you two okay? Nothing weird happened to you while you were out there?" She asked.

"We're okay, but Choobo found us," Hunter replied.

"What did he want?" She asked.

"He said he's turning from Lothor's group and going to join us. We're going to Lothor's ship later this afternoon."

Kimberly backed up and shook her head. "Don't do it, Hunter. It has to be a trap," she insisted.

"Don't worry, Blake and I will have our morphers with us," Hunter assured her.

"But you're going into the lion's den. You might not make it out."

"We'll be fine."

Kimberly took a deep breath and nodded. She then hugged him. "Just be careful," she whispered.

"We will," he answered.

Kimberly backed up and watched as Hunter got back on his bike and took off. She bit her lip and she looked around. She removed her civilian clothes to reveal her Wind Ninja Uniform. Hers was pink unlike the others. Sensei had Cam give it to her not long after her Ninjetti Powers were brought back for that brief moment. "I'm coming too," she murmured. She used her old Ninjetti super speed to follow them.

Kimberly found them and stopped. "I'm going with you," she informed. They looked over at her.

"No way," Blake answered.

"Yes way, I'm going with you and you can't stop me," she answered.

The boys looked at each other before finally agreeing to let their mother come with them.

When they arrived on the ship, Kimberly let out a small scream when someone grabbed her shoulder. She looked over to see Choobo there. "Have you heard it's not nice to sneak up on people?" Hunter asked.

"Sorry. We have to go quickly. Lothor is taking his nap," Chooboo informed.

Kimberly let her emotional wall down so she could detect any signs of a trick as she followed them. She entered the room and grimaced when she heard Lothor snoring. "Gross," she whispered.

"We'll take it from here," Hunter informed.

"Fine by me," Choobo answered.

"He's out like a light," Blake commented.

Kimberly gasped when Lothor opened his eyes. "SURPRISE!" He shouted. Kimberly did a back flip when a kelzak came at her. She looked over to see the boys thrown over on the other side of the room.

"HUNTER! BLAKE!" She shouted.

The boys looked up as their mom was surrounded. "MOM!" They shouted. They got in a fighting stance, but some sort of beam made them freeze.

"NO!" Kimberly screamed.

Lothor laughed. "Never trust an evil Space Ninja," Lothor laughed. Kimberly fought against the kelzaks and looked at Choobo.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted you," she snapped.

Lothor looked at Kimberly with a glare. "Well done, Choobo. Or should I say General Choobo," Lothor congratulated. Kimberly struggled as she looked at Hunter and Blake.

"How about we put an alien mine warp on them so we could make them think that the Wind Rangers are their sworn enemies?" Choobo suggested.

"That's ridiculous, they failed us enough. Let's just send them into space," Zurgane answered.

"No. I like it. It's clean simple to the point. Let's go with it," Lothor answered.

"Don't you hurt them," Kimberly snapped.

"And what about the Thunder Rangers' mother?" Zurgane asked.

Lothor looked over at Kimberly. "We keep her here. If this plan fails for any reason, she would be some use to us," Lothor answered. Kimberly looked over at her sons and back at Lothor.

"If you hurt my sons, I swear I will be the last thing you'll see alive," she hissed.

"I wouldn't be making threats. I seem to have the upper hand," Lothor commented.

Kimberly had her arms tied and she watched in horror as Hunter and Blake's memories were erased and were replaced with new ones. "No…" she whispered. Kapri walked over and gagged Kimberly and she was dragged away.

Hunter and Blake looked up. "Our mother fights with the Wind Ninjas, what happened to her?" Hunter asked.

"The Wind Rangers turned on your mother and destroyed her," Choobo replied.

"What?" Blake asked.

"No!" Hunter put in.

"Your mother believed that if she worked with them they would turn to our side, but they turned on her," Choobo added.

"This can't be happening," Hunter insisted.

Blake placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, we have some revenge to take care of," Blake commented.

"Right," Hunter agreed.

The boys left and Lothor laughed. "This is just too perfect," Lothor laughed.

Kimberly sat in an isolated place. She closed her eyes as she tried to get her Ninjetti Powers to come back. She looked down at her arms to see that they were glowing pink. "It's working," she thought to herself. She closed her eyes again.


	10. Who is the Traitor Part II

Chapter 10: Who is a Traitor Part II

**(Last time on _Ninja Storm Revealed_)**

_**Hunter, Blake, and Kimberly were captured by Lothor. The boys had their memories erased and were told that the Wind Rangers had destroyed Kimberly. Kimberly's trying to recharge her Ninjetti Powers. Will Hunter and Blake be able to break Choobo's hold on them and be able to save Kimberly in time?**_

**(Part II)**

Kimberly woke up and remembered where she was. She started fighting against her binds again. Marah and Kapri walked by. "Look Marah, it's the Thunder Rangers' mommy," Kapri taunted. Kimberly glared at them. "Let's have a little chat, mommy," Kapri laughed. She then took the gag out of Kimberly's mouth.

"Where are my sons?" She demanded.

"Silence, this is our territory," Kapri snapped.

Kimberly continued to glare at them. "If Lothor has my sons get hurt in anyway, I'll tear you all apart," she snapped.

"Well, uncle did say that when that island sinks he's going to let the Thunder Rangers and Choobo go down with it along with the Wind Rangers," Marah commented.

"MARAH!" Kapri shouted.

Kimberly's eyes widened in shock. "What? He's what?" She demanded. Kimberly struggled against her binds.

"Now look what you did," Kapri scolded.

Kimberly kicked Kapri and Marah and away. She was able to jump on her feet and ran through the ship to try and reach her boys. "GET HER!" Kapri shouted. Kelzaks went after Kimberly.

Kimberly ran through the ship and she was able to get her hands untied. She held her communicator up. "Hunter, Blake, if you can hear me come in. Please answer me," she begged. She gasped when kelzaks surrounded her. "Get away," she snapped. She did a couple of back flips and finished off with a kick before landing. More kelzaks surrounded her. "LET GO OF ME!" She shouted when they grabbed her.

Lothor looked up when kelzaks dragged Kimberly over to him. "Well, trying to escape are we?" He asked. Kimberly glared at him.

"You're going to destroy my sons," she snapped.

"That's the last time I tell my nieces anything," he grumbled.

"You're a monster. You're destroying my whole world."

Lothor looked at Kimberly. "I believe you have two daughters too," he commented.

"You won't touch my girls," she hissed.

**(On the Island)**

Blake stalled when he heard his mom over his communicator. "Mom? But I thought…." Blake trailed off. Hunter looked over at his brother.

"What's up, bro?" He asked.

"Didn't you just hear mom?" Blake asked.  
"Mom's dead, bro. You heard Lothor. The Wind Weasels killed her," Hunter replied.

"Dude! We didn't kill your mom," Dustin insisted.

"If anyone killed her Lothor did," Shane agreed.  
"LIARS!" Hunter shouted.

Blake stood there confused while his brother attacked the Rangers. "Wait…" Blake insisted. Hunter threw Tori to the ground and blasted Dustin and Shane away.

"TORI!" Dustin shouted.

Hunter raised his staff. "Goodbye, Blue Ranger," he laughed. Just then, Tori's face mask disappeared and Hunter was staring into her beautiful blue eyes. "What am I doing?" He questioned. He let Tori go and looked over at Blake. "Where are we?" Hunter asked.

"I have no idea. Where's mom?" Blake answered with another question.

They looked over at their friends. "What happened?" Hunter asked.

"You mean you don't remember?" Tori asked.

"Not really," Blake replied.

**(On the Ship)**

Kimberly smiled at the screen. "Yes, they remember," she whispered. She winced in pain when she suddenly felt Lothor's anger.

"We can't let them get off that island," Lothor snapped.

Kimberly suddenly felt really cold. She heard Lothor talking about with the island sinking, it was making everything freeze. "Oh, no!" She gasped quietly.

**(On the Island)**

They looked up when Choobo appeared. "Hey you two in the bug suits," he called.

"He better not be talking to us," Hunter mumbled.

"Yeah I'm talking to you. I worked too hard for you two to be messing things up now," Choobo answered.

The snail monster returned. "You can't keep a good snail down," the monster laughed. He threw a fireball at them and it separated the Wind Rangers from the Thunder Rangers. Blake helped Hunter up.

"You okay?" Blake asked.

"Yeah," Hunter replied.

Hunter stood up and looked over at their friends to see that they were losing the fight. "Blake, we gotta help them," Hunter insisted.

"All over it, bro," Blake answered.

"NOT SO FAST!" Choobo shouted.

He jumped from the cliff he was standing on and landed in front of them. "Listen to me, Crimson Ranger. You brother has betrayed you, hear me?" Choobo told him.

"That's crazy," Hunter answered.

**(On the Ship)**

Kimberly fought harder against the kelzaks that held her down. "No! Please don't do anything to hurt them, I'm begging you," Kimberly told Lothor.

"Wait till I say. Not yet. Now," Lothor instructed.

Marah pushed the button to the beam. "NO!" Kimberly shouted.

**(On the Island)**

Hunter and Blake looked up when the beam came down. "BLAKE LOOK OUT!" Hunter shouted. He pushed Blake out of the way and was hit with the beam.

**(On the Ship)**

"HUNTER!" Kimberly shouted. She fought harder against the kelzaks.

**(On the Island)**

"You okay dude?" Blake asked. Hunter stood there for a second.

"I don't know. I think so. I feel kinda weird," Hunter replied.

"Here's the real deal. You can't trust your brother anymore. That pretty Blue Ranger convinced him to join up with them. They all destroyed your mother. Your own brother destroyed your mother," Choobo lied.

"What are you babbling about? I'd never turn on my brother or my mother. You're the one with the evil plan," Blake answered.

"Tell him the truth. He deserves to know that you betrayed him and your poor lost mother," Choobo insisted.

Blake looked over at Hunter. "Hunter, don't listen to him. It's all a bunch of lies. You're trying to destroy us," Blake told Choobo.

"My own brother," Hunter mumbled angrily.

Blake turned around just as Hunter hit him with his staff. "What's the matter with you? Have you lost your ninja mind?" Blake asked.

"You don't deserve to call yourself a Thunder Ranger. YOU TRAITOR!" Hunter shouted.

Blake blocked Hunter's attacks. "Don't you remember what we've been through?" Blake asked.

"I remember you sold mom and me out to those Wind Weasels," Hunter replied.

Blake grabbed Hunter's staff. "Bro, mom's alive. Choobo's lying. We didn't kill her, she's alive, dude," Blake insisted. Hunter threw Blake to the ground.

"If she's alive then where is she?" Hunter snapped.

**(On the Ship)**

Kimberly fought harder. "HUNTER! I'M RIGHT HERE!" She shouted. She threw a kelzak over her shoulder.

"Hold her down," Lothor ordered.

Kimberly felt her Ninjetti Powers all charged up. "NINJA RANGER POWER!" She shouted. She morphed and got in a fighting stance. She did several back flips and did a sweep kick. She nodded in approval to see that she knocked down a few kelzaks. Kimberly looked up with a grin. "You guys are going to have to be faster than that to catch me," she laughed. She then disappeared.

**(On the Island)**

When Kimberly arrived, she saw that Hunter was hit with the toxic steam. "No…" she whispered. She saw Blake unconscious on the ground. She used her super speed and grabbed Blake before Hunter could finish him off.

"What?" Hunter mumbled.

The Wind Rangers didn't even see who it was. The Rangers then used their ninja powers and disappeared.

"Power down," Kimberly called as she de-morphed. She placed Blake on the ground and looked up when the Rangers came.

"Miss Hart? You're alive," Tori commented.

"It was just Lothor trying to get my boys to destroy you. I've been on his ship the whole time," Kimberly explained.

She looked down at her son. "Blake, Blake, you have to wake up," she insisted. She gasped when an electrical charge went through him.

"What's happening to him?" Tori asked.

Kimberly was by her son's side again when he de-morphed. "Blake," Tori called. Blake woke up and was about to jump up in fear, but they got him to lie back down. "It's alright. You're alright," Tori assured him. Blake looked over and saw Kimberly there.

"Mom! You're okay!" He said.

Kimberly smiled and nodded. Blake reached up and hugged her. "I'm here, hun, I'm here," she assured him.

"They told us you were dead," Dustin commented.

"Lothor also said that you were their enemies," Kimberly pointed out.

"Good point," Shane agreed.

Kimberly set Blake back on the ground and touched his forehead. "You should rest for a second. You got some beating," Kimberly pointed out. Blake shook his head.

"There is no time, mom. Hunter's in trouble," Blake insisted.

Kimberly nodded and helped Blake stand up. "How did you escape?" Tori asked.

"I was able to recharge my Ninjetti Powers," Kimberly replied.

She watched as Blake walked towards a cliff and she stood beside him. "You okay, Blake?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

They turned and looked at their friends. "Hunter's my brother. He's always been there for me. For the first time in our lives he needs me. I won't let him down or our mom," Blake told the Rangers. Kimberly nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You couldn't let me down, Blake, never," she assured him.

"We'll do what we can," Tori answered.

"Shane that wasn't us back there," Blake stated.

"Yeah, I know. I should've known. We're there for you bro and you Miss Hart," Shane answered.

Dustin and Tori nodded. "Fully," Dustin put in. Kimberly suddenly felt the pain go through her head. She pressed her hand against her forehead.

"_WHERE ARE YOU! BLAKE, BLAKE!_" She could hear Hunter shouting.


	11. Who is the Traitor Part III

Chapter 11: Who is a Traitor Part III

**(Last time on _Ninja Storm Revealed_)**

_**Kimberly escaped Lothor. The island is sinking. And Hunter has been turned to think that his brother turned against him and killed Kimberly. Can Kimberly show her eldest son that Lothor was lying again?**_

**(Part III)**

Kimberly was walking around the island with the others when she could hear Hunter. Her gift must have been getting stronger. With all her training, her empathy could have been giving her a deep connection with her kids. "_BLAKE WHERE ARE YOU! BLAKE!_" She heard Hunter shout.

"I have to stop you guys," she informed.

She sat down and held her head. "Mom, are you okay?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," she replied.

She held her head. "_MUST DESTROY BLAKE!_" She heard Hunter shout again. She winced in pain and lowered her head.

"Mom?" Blake called.

Kimberly shook her head. "It's your brother. I can hear him," she answered.

"What do you mean you can hear him?" Tori asked.

"His thoughts. I can see what he's seeing," she replied.

Kimberly lowered her head in pain. "I feel his anger and vengeance. He truly believes that I'm dead," she answered.

"What's wrong with her?" Shane asked.

Blake tried to hold Kimberly up. "She never told you?" Blake asked. They shook their heads. "Mom's been cursed years ago. If she feels the emotion of anger, it weakens her. It like takes her life energy away. It started when she mentored the Lightspeed Rangers," Blake explained.

"How do you make it stop?" Tori asked.

Blake had Kimberly lie down and placed his hand on her forehead and held her hand. "Dude what are you doing?" Dustin asked.

"Quiet," Blake replied.

Kimberly closed her eyes and put her emotional wall up again. Blake then helped her gain her strength back. However, this time, it was different. Kimberly seemed to be showing Blake what she was seeing. "_Blake where are you? Must destroy enemy!_" He heard Hunter snap. Blake pulled back and saw that Kimberly was resting.

"Dude, what was that? You were like doing this whole voodoo mind thing on her," Dustin commented.

"I was…giving her, her strength back," Blake answered.

"You've done this before?" Tori asked.  
"Once or twice," Blake replied.

"How did you get them anyways?" Tori asked.

"What?" Blake asked.

"Your powers. You never told us on how any of that happened," Tori replied.

"It's kind of long story. Do you really want to hear it?" Blake asked.

"Either that or watch Dustin play with the dirt," Shane replied.

Blake sat next to his mother's still form as he explained how he and Hunter got their powers. "My mom was training the Time Force Rangers at the time. She was having a hard time keeping up the bills and other financial things. Sensei Omino sent us letters accepting us into the Thunder Ninja Academy. Mom agreed to send Hunter and me out to get ninja academy. Well, during our training, he seemed to be training us for something big. We took our training seriously and we had to use it once or twice to help mom defeat the enemy, especially when the emotion of anger weakened her," Blake explained.

"Then that's when Lothor came," Kimberly stated when she woke up.

"Yeah, you okay mom?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she replied.

Blake looked at the others again. "Our school was attacked. Kelzaks and aliens were everywhere, that's when Sensei Omino gave us our morphers. He told us we would know what to do. That's when he was captured by Lothor and they took us with him," Blake explained.

"When you go in those ball things is it cool like going off a free style ramp or…" Shane cut Dustin off.

"Not really the point, dude," Shane pointed out.

"Oh right, please continue," Dustin answered.

Blake nodded. "Lothor was a bit tweaked when he found out that the Ranger powers. That's when he told us the lie about our mother," Blake explained.

"That's when you went all medieval on us," Shane finished.

"Let's not go there again," Tori insisted.

Kimberly placed a hand on Blake's shoulder. "You guys have to understand. Hunter's a good person, but when he thinks someone's wronged him, he won't stop until he makes it right," Blake insisted.

"He's right, I know Hunter, he wouldn't hurt anyone unless they've done something to hurt him first," Kimberly agreed.

"Then what happened to you two?" Tori asked.

"Choobo put some mind erase on them to make them think you were their enemy, and they made it worse by telling them that I was dead," Kimberly replied.

"How come Blake snapped out of it?" Shane asked.

"I guess I had help to figure out who my friends are," Blake replied.

Tori smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Then that's what Hunter needs, come on, we better go find him," she insisted. Kimberly nodded and stood up.

As they were walking along the beach, they found Hunter rolling down a hill. "HUNTER!" Kimberly shouted. She ran down the hill while the Rangers fought the crab monster. "HUNTER! HUNTER!" Kimberly called. Choobo then grabbed Kimberly from behind.

"Oh no you don't. You're not going to ruin this," Choobo snapped.

"LET GO OF ME!" Kimberly shouted.

Blake looked up. "MOM!" Blake shouted. Kimberly looked up at her son.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! GET HUNTER!" She called out.

Kimberly elbowed Choobo, but the green alien threw her up against a rocky wall. "MOM!" Blake shouted.

"MISS HART!" The Rangers shouted.

Blake ran over to his mother and checked for a pulse. "Is she okay?" Tori asked. Blake nodded.

"Yeah, she's just unconscious. Where's Hunter?" Blake asked.

He stood up. "WHERE ARE YOU!" He shouted.

"THERE YOU ARE TRAITOR!" Hunter shouted.

Blake turned around to see his brother charging at him. Blake grabbed onto his staff. "Hunter, stop. Lothor's done something to you," Blake insisted.

"Liar," Hunter snapped.

"Listen to me," Blake answered.

"WHY SHOULD I!"

Hunter threw Blake to the ground. "Hunter, please…" Blake trailed off.

"You betrayed mom and me. Now you'll pay for your betrayl," Hunter snapped.

"It was Choobo and Lothor, they betrayed us. Think, Hunter, think. Mom's not dead and you know it," Blake answered.

Blake saw his brother try to fight it. "Think Hunter, think. You're under some kind of spell," Blake told him.

"You're confusing me. No more ninja tricks," Hunter snapped.

"No!" Blake called out.

Choobo ran over to Kimberly. "Time to go back to where you belong," he laughed. Tori looked up.

"MISS HART!" Tori called out.

Choobo sent Kimberly back to the ship. "NO!" Shane and Dustin shouted. Tori looked over to see Blake trying to get Hunter to remember.

"HUNTER! Mom needs you now more than ever, bro. Lothor's got her held captive. We need your help to get her back," Blake insisted.

"MOM'S DEAD!" Hunter shouted.

"MOM'S ALIVE!"

Hunter stopped suddenly. "WHAT'S GOING ON! MY HEAD!" Hunter shouted.

**(On the Ship)**

Lothor looked up when Kimberly appeared on the ship. "Marah, Kapri, take her to one of the dungeons and start draining her Ninjetti energy," Lothor instructed. The girls dragged Kimberly away.

They came to one of the cells and placed Kimberly on the table. "She's heavy," Marah whined. Kapri rolled her head and strapped Kimberly's arms and legs down.

"Push those buttons over there, Marah," Kapri instructed.

Marah walked over and pushed the buttons on the machine. They watched as pink energy was drawn from Kimberly. "Finally something we can do right," Marah commented.

"Let's get back," Kapri insisted.

**(On the Island)**

Hunter sat on a rock in disbelief. "I remember that mom was trying to help us fight the kelzaks, but that's it," Hunter informed. Tori placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Your mom's alive we know that," she assured him.

Hunter nodded. "We'll get her back, bro," Blake assured him.

"We better, Blake. Kylie and Hannah need her yet, the team still needs her," Hunter insisted.

"We better get going," Shane insisted.

"Right," the Rangers agreed.


	12. Who is the Traitor Part IV

Chapter 12: Who is a Traitor Part IV

**(Last time on _Ninja Storm Revealed_)**

_**While the Thunder Rangers were fighting each other, Kimberly was kidnapped by Lothor once again. Now he's draining whatever Ninjetti energy she has left. Can Hunter and Blake save their mother in time before it's too late?**_

**(Now the Conclusion)**

Hunter and Blake were sitting at the track with Hannah and Kylie. "Do we have to go?" Kylie asked. Hunter sighed as he kneeled in front of his younger sister.

"Look, Blake and I are going to do everything we can to bring mom home. But staying with us will be too dangerous. Staying with Uncle Carter and Aunt Dana will be safer than here," Hunter replied.

"You guys always send us away to Uncle Carter and Aunt Dana's house when you're fighting," Kylie pointed out.

"We hate sending you away, but we have to keep you guys protected. Mom wouldn't want you guys getting hurt," Blake answered.

Kylie hugged Hunter tight and Hunter stood up with Kylie in his arms. "Why are you two questioning yourselves about being Rangers when you have to save mom?" Hannah asked.

"Because it's us being Rangers that got mom into trouble anyways," Blake replied.

"You can't save mom without the morphers," Hannah pointed out.

"Let us handle this, Hannah," Hunter insisted.

They looked up when the Lightspeed Rescue truck pulled up and Carter got out of the truck. "They ready to go?" Carter asked.

"Yeah," Blake replied.

Blake got Hannah and Kylie's bags into the truck, but noticed that Kylie wasn't letting Hunter go. "Kylie, we have to go," Hannah insisted. Kylie sadly let Hunter go and Hunter placed her on the ground. Carter picked Kylie up and carried her to the truck. Hannah hugged Hunter tight. "Just get her back," she whispered.

"We will," Hunter answered.

"Hannah," Carter called.

Hannah let Hunter go and got into the truck. Hunter rubbed the back of his neck while watching Carter ride back to Mariner Bay with Hannah and Kylie. "We should head back to ops, maybe they got a lock on mom," Blake suggested.

"Yeah," Hunter agreed.

When they got to ops, Cam was still trying to get a lock on Kimberly's location. "Her communicator isn't attached to her wrist," Cam informed. Just then, Lothor appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Rangers," he greeted.

"How did you do that?" Shane demanded.

Lothor held up Kimberly's communicator. "With this interesting contraption?" He asked.

"Where's our mother?" Hunter demanded.

"She's safe…for now," Lothor replied.

He was able to show them Kimberly's cell. "As you can see, your precious mother is doing just fine, for now," he answered. Hunter and Blake saw Kimberly's energy getting drawn from her.

"You're going to drain her life energy," Tori snapped.

"That's the point. Once drawing all her Ninjetti Powers I'll drain all her life energy," he laughed.

Hunter stared at his mother's unconscious form. "What do you want, Lothor?" Hunter asked.

"The surrender of earth," Lothor replied.

"I don't think so," Dustin answered.

"Then say bye, bye to your mommy Thunder Rangers," Lothor laughed.

"WAIT!" Hunter shouted.

Lothor was gone. "MOM!" Blake shouted. Hunter stepped back and put his hands on the back of his head.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening," Hunter repeated over and over again.

"I know this is hard for you, Thunder Rangers, but Kimberly would not want us to surrender earth for her life," Sensei pointed out.

Hunter stared at the now blank screen. "Let's go, Blake," Hunter insisted.

"Where are you going?" Tori asked.

Hunter looked over at Tori. "We're going after our mom," he answered.

"You guys are crazy," Shane told them.

"Do you have any better idea? Our mom's going to die if we don't do something," Hunter snapped.

The two brothers left and Dustin looked at Sensei. "What do we do?" Dustin asked.

"We have to hope that they save their mother in time," Sensei replied.

Hunter and Blake were on their bikes and drove towards the beach. Hunter suddenly stopped. "What are you doing?" Blake asked.

"I don't know, bro, I feel like something's wrong. I mean do we still want to keep our morphers after this?" He asked.

"Bro, our mom's in trouble and you're talking about whether or not we should stay Rangers?" Blake asked.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Blake. Things were so simple before. Now mom's dying."

Just then, Choobo appeared behind them. "To be a Ranger or not to be a Ranger, that is the question," he mocked. Hunter glared at Choobo.

"Dude, private conversation," Hunter snapped.

"Give us our mother back," Blake answered.

"I don't think so," Choobo laughed.

"Ready?" Hunter asked.

"Ready," Blake replied.

"THUNDER STORM, RANGER FORM!"

**(On the Ship)**

Kimberly lied on the table, her energy being drawn from her very slowly. However, that wasn't going through her unconscious mind.

**(Kimberly's Dream)**

_**Kimberly was sitting in the Power Chamber. A week after Kylie's birth and she was back to her normal routine. At the moment, Kimberly was taking a break. Kimberly walked over and picked Kylie up from the crib. "Hey sweetie," she greeted. The baby let out a yawn and buried her head into Kimberly's chest. She suddenly felt someone coming. "Who's there?" She called out.**_

"**_It's Rocky," the person answered._**

_**Kimberly smiled. "You can come in, Rocky," she informed.**_

"**_You sure? Zordon told us not to go into that room," Rock answered._**

"**_It's okay. I have the emotional wall up," she informed._**

_**Rocky came in with a smile. "Hey," he greeted. Kimberly smiled back.**_

"**_Hey," she answered._**

_**Kimberly walked over to Rocky. "Here's your little niece. Say hi to your Uncle Rocky sweetie," Kimberly cooed to the baby. Rocky smiled and held the baby's hand.**_

"**_She's beautiful," he commented._**

_**Kimberly smiled. "Do you want to hold her?" She asked. Rocky looked at her with a quizzical look.**_

"**_You sure you trust me with the kid?" He asked._**

"**_Yes," she replied._**

_**Kimberly placed the baby into Rocky's arms. She smiled to see Rocky standing absolutely still. "You can walk around," she assured him.**_

"**_I'm afraid to drop her," he answered._**

"**_You won't drop her," Kimberly assured him._**

_**Rocky slowly started walking around with Kylie in his arms. Kimberly smiled and wrapped her arms around herself.**_

**(End Dream)**

Kimberly kept dreaming away about her past, while her sons were trying to fight for her to live so she could see her daughter's future.

**(In Battle)**

Choobo laughed at the Thunder Rangers when they were freed from his backpack. "The longer you fight the lest energy your precious mother has left," he laughed. He then cast a spell on the Wind Rangers.

"Just fire at him, Hunter," Shane answered.

Hunter aimed the blaster at Choobo. "Hunter, be careful. If you hit the Rangers, it can strip them of their powers," Blake pointed out.

"We don't have a choice, bro," Hunter answered.

However, Hunter's eyes were drawn to Tori when he was about to pull the trigger. "Hunter, can you make the shot?" Blake asked. Hunter shook his head.

"I can't," Hunter replied.

Shane then fought against the hold Choobo had on them. Once they finally defeated Choobo, Hunter and Blake found themselves back at the beach after agreeing to stay on the team. "Now what do we do?" Blake asked.

"We find a way to get mom home," Hunter replied.

"How do we do that? Lothor's going to have guards all over the place," Blake pointed out.

"We have to find a way in there, bro. If we don't get mom out of there soon, she'll died."


	13. Missing Her

Chapter 13: Missing Her

As the days went by, Hunter and Blake were losing hope of ever seeing their mother again. Since Choobo's gone, they felt they had lost their only chance on getting on the ship in order to save their mother from Lothor.

Hunter was driving his bike around when his mind drifted back to Kimberly.

**(Flashback)**

_**Hunter was practicing his bike when Kimberly pulled up. "Hey, hun!" She called out. Hunter stopped his bike with a grin.**_

"**_Hey mom," he answered._**

_**Kimberly walked to the back of her new truck and pulled out a bike. "Mind if I join you?" She asked. Hunter's eyes widened when she pulled out a pink dirt bike.**_

"**_Do you even know how to use these things?" He asked._**

"**_Baby, I have ridden a shark cycle, I think I can drive a dirt bike," she replied._**

_**She pulled on her pink body armor, gloves, and helmet. She pulled on her goggles and looked at her son. "Once around the track?" She asked.**_

"**_Yeah," he replied._**

"**_Winner does the dishes for the week," she informed._**

"**_You're on."_**

_**Kimberly laughed as she got her bike onto the track. "Ready?" She asked.**_

"**_Ready," he replied._**

"**_GO!" She shouted._**

_**Hunter drove off as fast as he could around the track. Kimberly was catching up to him rather quickly. Hunter swore he could hear his mom laughing as they drove around the track. Once they made it to the finish line, Hunter stopped, his mother had won. "Aw man!" He exclaimed. Kimberly laughed as she removed her helmet.**_

"**_So that's dishes for one week," she laughed._**

_**Hunter smiled and nodded. "A bet's a bet. Way to go mom," Hunter congratulated. Kimberly smiled and hugged her son.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Hunter stopped and took off his helmet. "Hey, Hunter," a familiar voice called. Hunter looked over his shoulder to see Tori walking up to him.

"Oh hey, Tor," he answered.

"How are you holding up?" She asked.

Hunter sighed as he looked at the track and looked down at his helmet. "I'm doing okay. I mean, I'm worried about her," he replied. He then looked at Tori. "If you're looking for Blake, he's at Storm Chargers," he stated. Tori shook her head.

"No, I came here to find you," she answered.

She sat on the fence. "Your mom is strong. She'll pull through," she assured him. Hunter sighed.

"What makes you so sure, Tor? I mean I let him take her," Hunter answered.

"You were brainwashed."

"I let him take her."

Tori shook her head. "If your mom was sitting here right now she would tell you it wasn't your fault because you were brainwashed. It's not your fault, Hunter. Your mom loves you and she'd give her life for any of you," she explained. Hunter nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he answered.

Tori got off the fence and gave him a friendly hug. "Hang in there, Hunter," she told him. Hunter sighed and nodded. "I have to go meet Blake. I came by to see how you were holding up," she added.

"I'm okay," he assured her.

Tori nodded with a small smile. "See you later, Hunter," Tori told him. Hunter watched her walk away.

"Yeah…see you later, Tori," he answered quietly.

Hunter watched her go, but he mentally kicked himself. "_Dude, don't even think about it. This is your brother's girl. You have to remain friends with her no matter what. Besides, this isn't the time to think about girls, your mother's in danger_," he pondered.

**(Storm Chargers)**

Blake was stacking boxes in the back when his mind went back to his mom. Seeing her on that table in her cell getting all her energy drained haunted him. He sat down and his mind drifted back to the past as well.

**(Flashback)**

_**Blake was sitting by the lake and tossed a stone in the water. "Hey, baby," Kimberly called. Blake looked over his shoulder when Kimberly sat next to him. "What's got you down?" She asked.**_

"**_Nothing," he replied._**

_**She wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "Come on, hun, you know you can tell me anything," she assured him. Blake let out a sigh.**_

"**_Was just thinking," he answered._**

"**_About?" She asked._**

"**_My mom."_**

_**Kimberly lied on her stomach on the grass and looked up at him. "You never talked about your mother before, babe," she commented. Blake pulled at a piece of grass with a sigh.**_

"**_Because there's not much to say," he answered._**

"**_Come on, Blake, you can tell me anything," she assured him._**

_**Blake let out another sigh. "What is there to say? Right before we found Hannah and you, Hunter and I found my mom. I was hoping she'd want me back and that she was forced to give me up. You see, my mom was fifteen when she had me, but I thought that her parents forced her to put my up for adoption," he explained.**_

"**_What happened when you found your mom?" She asked._**

_**Blake looked at the ground. "She was shocked to see me at first. She wasn't at all happy to see me at all. She sat me down and she told me that um…she never really wanted me. That she put me up for adoption because I was a mistake that she wanted to get rid of," he explained sadly. Kimberly placed her hand on Blake's knee. "She said that her family was against abortion and made her go through the pregnancy and put me up for adoption once I was born," he added.**_

"**_Blake…"_**

_**Blake shook his head. Kimberly sat up and had Blake face her. "Blake, for one thing you're not a mistake. She had no right to tell you that you were a mistake. You're not a mistake. I'm glad your mom put you up for adoption, because you were supposed to go from foster home to foster home. You were supposed to run away with Hunter because you were supposed to come here and be with me," she explained. Kimberly smiled at him. She hugged Blake with a sigh. "I love you, hun and don't you ever doubt that," she added. Blake smiled as he hugged her back.**_

"**_I love you too mom," he answered._**

**(End Flashback)**

Blake rubbed the back of his neck. Kelly came in just as Blake chucked a wrench across the shop. "Blake?" She called.

"What?" He asked.

"You okay?" She questioned.

Blake looked up. "Sorry, yeah, was just a bit steamed there for a minute," he replied.

"I can see that, what's going on?" Kelly asked.

"Nothing, just some problems at home," he replied.

"I haven't seen your mom around."

"She's been busy. I don't mean to be rude, Kel, but can I just a moment by myself please?"

"Yeah, sure."

Blake sat down and put his head in his hands. "_Once drawing all her Ninjetti Powers I'll drain all her life energy_," Lothor had said.


	14. Ranger Recruit Part I

Chapter 14: Ranger Recruit Part I

Hunter and Blake watched as Cam walked out of the room after breaking the stone block that they were trying to break. Sensei dismissed the Rangers and Hunter sat down. "You are troubled, Hunter," Sensei observed. Hunter looked up at Sensei.

"I'm still upset about what Lothor's doing to our mom. I mean, Sensei, you have to let Blake and me go back in there to save her," Hunter insisted.

"Yeah, I mean, mom's been there for us when we needed her. Now it's our turn to help her when she needs us," Blake agreed.

"After what Lothor has done to you when you went back to the ship. I'm afraid it is out of the question. Your mother would never forgive me if anything happened to you to save her life," Sensei answered.

"She's our mother. She gave us a life. She's got a seven-year-old daughter in Mariner Bay, it'll be unfair to Kylie if her mother died. We don't even know where her father is," Blake stated.

Sensei stayed quiet for a second. "I cannot allow you to go onto Lothor's ship again," Sensei answered. Hunter let out a frustrated sigh and the computer went off.

"What's going on?" Blake asked.

Sensei went over to the computer. "Kelzaks," he informed.

"On it," Hunter answered.

They went to the lake to help Tori and Cam. "THUNDER STORM, RANGER FORM!" They shouted.

They came to the lake and watched as the rest of the Rangers arrived to get rid of the kelzaks. NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!" The Wind Rangers shouted.

Hunter did a front flip into the air and kicked a kelzak. "HUNTER!" Blake called. Hunter looked over his shoulder and a kelzak kicked him in the back. They stood in a group when the monster appeared. However, the monster pulled out a container and when he opened it, Hunter and Blake felt all their energy get drained. They de-morphed and fell to the ground.

**(Ninja Ops)**

Hunter leaned his head forward feeling just plain awful. "Great, how are we going to get mom back now without all our powers?" He mumbled. Tori sat down between him and Blake. Hunter looked over as Tori placed her head on Blake's shoulder.

"I feel awful," she mumbled.

Blake patted her hand. "You and me both, Tor," he agreed. Hunter stood up when the computer beeped.

"That monster is back," Cam informed.

Hunter looked at his friends. "Ready?" He asked.

"Ready," they answered.

"THUNDER STORM, RANGER FORM!"

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!"

**(On the Ship)**

Kimberly let out a small groan. Not that she was waking up, but because the machine was now draining her life energy. All her Ninjetti energy was gone and now her life energy was being taken away. Marah and Kapri laughed evilly. "Thunder Rangers' mommy won't last much longer," Kapri laughed. Marah stopped laughing and had a confused look on her face

"Why are we hurting her again?" She asked.

Kapri rolled her eyes. "Because…if we destroy the Thunder Rangers' mother they lose their mentor and they'll lose the battle," Karpi explained.

"Oh! Okay," Marah answered.

Kapri rolled her eyes again and grinned evilly at Kimberly's unconscious body. "Hunter…Blake…Hannah…Kylie," Kimberly mumbled. She moved her head to one side and let out another groan. "Tommy…" she groaned.

**(Flashback)**

_**Kimberly was watching the family reunion in front of her when she felt Tommy tapping her shoulder. "Hey," he said as he pointed to the mistletoe. Kimberly grinned and pulled Tommy down by his jacket to kiss him.**_

"**_Merry Christmas, Tommy," she told him._**

"**_Merry Christmas, Kim," he answered._**

"**_I don't know what would made this day any better," she stated._**

"**_Kimberly," a voice called._**

_**Kimberly looked over and gasped to see that it was her mother. She ran over and embraced her. "What are you doing here?" She asked.**_

"**_We took the first flight out here. I didn't want my baby to spend Christmas alone," Mrs. Hart replied._**

_**Kimberly smiled and looked up at Tommy.**_

_**Later on that night, Tommy and Kimberly were going back to her hotell room. She was leavin ga couple of days to get back into her training. Kimberly reached over and held Tommy's hand. Tommy smiled and kissed the top of her hand. "I'm going to miss you when I got back to Miami," she told him.**_

"**_Same here, Beautiful," he answered._**

_**They looked up at the hotel when they arrived. "Do you…want to come in?" She asked. Tommy looked over at her.**_

"**_Sure," he replied._**

_**Kimberly smiled as she got out of the truck and walked up the stairs to her room. She unlocked the door then she and Tommy went inside.**_

_**Once they were inside, Kimberly turned around and she hugged Tommy tight. "I don't like leaving you," she murmured. Tommy kissed the top of her head.**_

"**_I know, but we'll see each other again," he assured her._**

_**Kimberly pulled back and she touched her boyfriend's face. Tommy gave her a gentle smile before leaning forward and kissing her. Kimberly kissed him back. She reached out and she took his jacket off and then he removed hers. Tommy pulled back and looked at her. "You sure about this?" He asked. Kimberly smiled and removed the band that kept his hair back and stroked the long dark brown locks when they fell around his shoulders.**_

"**_Positive," she replied._**

_**Tommy then picked her up and placed her on the bed.**_

_**Later on that night, the two of them were lying there, holding each other. "I have something for you," he told her. Kimberly looked up at him with a quizzical look. "I know it's early, but I wanted to give this to you at the party," he added. He reached over the side of the bed where his jacket lied on the floor and pulled out a white box with a pink bow attached to the top. Kimberly sat up with the blanket pressed against her chest and she opened it. She gasped when she saw what was inside.**_

"**_Tommy!" She gasped._**

_**Inside was a ring. It was a 14 karat white and gold band with a single small diamond in the middle.**_

_**Tommy smiled, took the ring, and placed it on her finger. "This is a promise that we'll spend forever together," he told her. Kimberly smiled and hugged him.**_

"**_I love you, Tommy," she murmured._**

"**_I love you too, Kim," he answered._**

**(End Flashback)**

**(In the City)**

The Rangers fell out of their destroyed zords right before Cam went through the time portal. Time froze and now the Rangers' only hope is for their friend to come back with the power they need.

**To Be Continued…**


	15. Ranger Recruit Part II

Chapter 15: Ranger Recruit Part II

**(Last Time on _Ninja Storm Revealed_)**

_**The Rangers have lost all their morphing energy. Cam has gone back in time to find another source of power to help the Rangers. Kimberly's Ninjetti powers are gone and now Lothor's draining her life energy. What is to come of all this?**_

**(Now the Conclusion)**

Hunter was slowly pacing back and forth before he finally sat down. He looked over at his friends before looking at the ground. He couldn't keep his mind off his mother. He couldn't lose her, not now, not after everything they have been through. He rubbed his forehead and let out a heavy sigh. "Hang in there, mom, please just hang in there," he murmured.

**(In another City)**

Someone drove up to Tommy's house and saw that he wasn't home. "Good," the person mumbled. The person walked up to his mailbox and looked through is mail. The person lifted up another letter from Kimberly. "Mine now," the hissed quietly. The person took the letter from the mail and stuck it in their jacket pocket. The person put the rest of the mail back into the mailbox, got back into their car, and drove off.

When the person got home, the person took the letter and threw it in the fireplace.

**(Blue Bay Harbor)**

Hunter looked at his hand to see that he was fading. He looked up when he saw that his friends were fading as well. "What's happening?" Tori asked.

"You're being put back to where you originally stood when time froze," Sensei replied.

**(The Battlefield)**

Everything unfroze and they looked up to see the monster about to destroy them when a blast hit it. They looked up to see a ship of some kind going their way. The Green Ranger destroyed the monster before jumping down and landing in front of them. The Green Ranger de-morphed and saw that it was Cam. "Hey guys," he greeted. They ran over to him with smiles on their faces.

"Cool powers, dude," Dustin commented.

Cam nodded, but then Lothor started throwing blasts at them. "LET'S GO!" Hunter shouted. He grabbed Tori's arm as they tried to dodge the blasts. One hit too close and they were thrown off their feet.

"Thunder Rangers, you two are being fools if you believe you can save your mother now without your powers," Lothor taunted.

Hunter and Blake stood up. "GIVE US OUR MOTHER BACK!" Blake shouted. Lothor laughed.

"We've already gone through this. I'm going to drain all the energy she has," Lothor answered.

Dustin and Shane grabbed onto Hunter's arms. "YOU MONSTER!" Hunter shouted. Lothor bowed slightly.

"Why thank you," he answered with a cackle.

Hunter and Blake glared at Lothor. "Don't worry, you'll get her back…her lifeless body," Lothor added. Cam grabbed onto their arms.

"We have to get back to Ninja Ops," Cam insisted.

They stood still for a second before leaving again.

**(Ninja Ops)**

When they returned to Ninja Ops, they were able to open the container that held their powers and got their powers back. "Yes!" Dustin cheered. Hunter looked at Blake. Blake nodded and they headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Tori asked.

"To get our mother back," Blake replied.

When they were far away from Ninja Ops, Hunter looked at Blake. "Ready, bro?" He asked. Blake nodded.

"Ready," Blake replied.

"THUNDER STORM, RANGER FORM!" They shouted.

They morphed and looked up at the sky, knowing that Lothor's ship sat there with their mother inside. "Blake, you distract the kelzaks and Zurgane. I'll get mom out," Hunter informed.

"You got it," Blake replied.

They got onto Lothor's ship.

**(Lothor's Ship)**

Hunter and Blake looked around the ship. Hunter pulled out a scanner. "Where did you get that?" Blake asked.

"Mom's friend, Billy, gave it to her just incase. Thought it'd be fitting to bring it out," Hunter replied.

Blake nodded. Hunter tapped some keys on the scanner. "Okay, kelzaks and Zurgane are surrounding mom's cell," he informed. Blake nodded again.

"Don't worry, bro, I've got it covered," Blake assured him.

"Be careful," Hunter cautioned.

Blake nodded before pulling out his staff. "Hey, did you guys miss me?" Blake asked.

"Get him," Zurgane ordered.

Kelzaks charged at Blake and the Navy Thunder Ranger fought them off. Hunter stood around the corner waiting for Zurgane to get away from the door. Blake saw that Zurgane wasn't moving away from the door and he threw his staff at the general. "You'll pay for that," Zurgane snapped. Hunter then took the chance and ran towards the cell.

Hunter ran through the doors and he saw his mother lying on the table. "Mom!" He gasped. He ran over and undid the straps that held her arms and legs. He realized he couldn't move her with the machine still taking her energy away. "THUNDER STAFF!" He shouted. He raised the staff above his head and brought it down on the machine. He covered Kimberly from the explosion before picking her up and running out of the cell.

Hunter came out of the cell with Kimberly in his arms. "BLAKE!" He shouted. Blake looked up. "I'VE GOT HER LET'S GO!" Hunter called.

"Right," Blake answered.

Zurgane looked up just as Hunter ninja streaked off the ship. "NO!" He shouted. Blake grinned behind his helmet.

"See ya," he laughed.

Then he too ninja streaked off the ship.

**(Ninja Ops)**

The Rangers looked up when Hunter and Blake came back, still in Ranger form, but in Hunter's arms was Kimberly. "Is she okay?" Dustin asked.

"Clear off the table," Hunter instructed.

Dustin, Shane, and Tori pushed all the stuff on the table onto the floor and Hunter set his mother down on the table. Hunter and Blake de-morphed and Cam came over with a scanner. He ran it up and down Kimberly's body. "Is she going to be okay?" Hunter asked.

"All her Ninjetti powers are gone. Half of her life energy is gone," Cam replied.

"What do we do?" Blake asked.

"You must give Kimberly some of your own life energy," Sensei answered.

"It won't be that easy. Once you two do give some of your life energy to her, it'll make you weak and you won't be able to morph for awhile," Cam informed.

The two brothers looked at Kimberly. Blake nodded his head. "Let's do it," he insisted. Hunter nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," Hunter agreed.

The Wind Rangers stood back and watched their friends sacrifice some of their life energy to save their mother.

Hunter held onto Kimberly's hand and placed his other hand on her forehead. Blake took Kimberly's other hand and he placed his other hand over her heart. They closed their eyes and concentrated. Hunter started to glow crimson, Blake started to glow navy, and Kimberly started to glow pink.

After a few minutes, the boys pulled back and suddenly felt very dizzy. Tori ran over to Blake and helped his sit up while Dustin helped Hunter sit up. "You two okay?" Shane asked.

"We'll be fine," Hunter replied.

Cam walked back over with his scanner and scanned Kimberly again. "Well?" Blake asked.

"You gave her enough that the other half of her life energy has been restored," Cam replied.

Hunter shook his head slightly. "Whoa…feeling very lightheaded here," he commented.

"That's your body reacting to the loss of energy," Cam informed.

"Will they be okay?" Tori asked.

"They should be fine. Their Ranger powers should give them the life energy they need back," Cam replied.

"For now, let them rest," Sensei instructed.

The Wind Rangers watched as the Thunder Rangers slowly lost consciousness. "Leave them here, they will be watched over," Sensei added. Tori and Dustin set Hunter and Blake down by Kimberly before leaving.


	16. Surprise

Chapter 16: Surprise

After awhile, Hunter and Blake got their strength back and were back into action. However, now Hunter volunteered to take hang out with a young boy all day who lost a dad. Speaking that Hunter was thirteen when his father died. He knew what it was like to lose a father. Even though at the same time, he was worried about his mother. It had been a couple of days and she wasn't responding yet. They contacted Carter and told him that as soon as Kimberly woke up they would come and get Hannah and Kylie.

Hunter was walking along the street with the boy beside him. The boy wasn't agreeing with anything that Hunter had asked him. The boy, Charlie, stopped and looked Hunter. "Look, I know what you're trying to do and you don't have to. I've gone this long without a dad and I really don't need one now," Charlie informed before running off. Hunter sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he walked off.

While Hunter was walking back to Storm Chargers, his mind drifted back to his dad, the day he lost him.

**(Flashback)**

_**Hunter came home and threw his glove on the table. His dad didn't show up at his game like he promised. He was crushed, this was the biggest game in the season and his dad didn't show up. However, when Hunter came into the living room, he saw his mother sitting there in tears. "Mom?" He asked. Caroline Leonardo looked up at her son. "Mom…what's going on?" He asked.**_

"**_Come over here, sweetie, I have something to tell you," she told him sadly._**

_**Hunter walked over and sat next to his mom. "What's going on? Why didn't dad show up at my game like he promised?" He asked. Caroline took a deep breath and she looked at Hunter.**_

"**_Honey, your dad was trying to get to your game. While he was stopping at a stop light, a car drove through and he hit your father. Hunter, your father didn't make it," she explained and broke into tears again._**

_**Hunter felt numb. He stood up and he went up into his room.**_

_**That night, it was storming and Hunter was lying awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Hunter?" Hannah called quietly. Hunter looked over his shoulder at his sister. "I'm scared, can I stay with you?" She asked. Hunter sat up slightly.**_

"**_Yeah, sure," he replied._**

_**He lifted his blankets and let his sister climb into the bed. Hannah cuddled up next to him and buried her head into his chest. "I miss daddy," she whimpered. Hunter hugged his sister tight with a sigh.**_

"**_I miss him too," he answered._**

_**They both lied there throughout the night, crying.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Hunter shook his head. He still missed his dad, but he loved where his life was heading now. He had a mother who loved him dearly. He loved having his sister with him, another sister who he loved dearly, and a brother who was the greatest. He got up and walked back to Storm Chargers.

Blake looked up when Hunter came out. "Hey, how are you and Charlie doing?" He asked.

"Not so good, bro. I can't get him to talk to me. I think I'm just gonna bag it," Hunter replied.

"Look he lost his dad. Just give him some room, he'll come around," Blake answered.

"Dude, I'm trying."

"He'll let you know when he's ready. Just kick it with him until then."

"I thought I was supposed to be the older, wiser one?"

"You're still older. _Way_ older."

Hunter playfully punched his brother with a laugh. Then they got serious again. "Any news from Cam about mom?" He asked.

"Nothing. I still think he's recording the other guys' moves for that contest," Blake replied.

Hunter let out a sigh. "This is freaky, bro. I mean, after we finally get settled down with a mom who loves us more than anything in this world and we might end up losing her," Hunter stated.

"Hey, mom's strong. She's escaped death before," Blake pointed out.

Hunter nodded. "Yeah…" he agreed silently. Blake then came out from behind the counter.

"I was going to head down to check on her anyways, wanna come?" Blake asked.

"Nah, I have to get back to Charlie," Hunter replied.

Blake nodded, but then their morphers went off. "What's up, Cam?" Hunter asked.

"Guys, there's a monster attacking downtown," Cam informed.

"On it," Blake answered.

Hunter and Blake then ran out of the store.

When they arrived, Hunter and Blake were the first ones there. They started attacking the monster, but then the monster shot electricity at them, making them fall back and hit the ground hard. When the Wind Rangers arrived, the monster disappeared. "Where did he…" Dustin trailed off.

"He just, vanished," Tori commented.

"What's up with that?" Dustin asked.

"So weird," Tori agreed.

"Let me know when you figure it out. I…uh…gotta be somewhere," Hunter informed.

"Okay, later," Dustin answered.

Hunter then ran towards Charlie's house.

Hunter saw Charlie's mom when he arrived. "Hey, is Charlie around?" He asked.

"He's inside. One of those new games, can't tear himself away from it," his mom replied.

"Yeah," Hunter laughed.

"HUNTER!" Charlie shouted.

"Excuse me," Hunter told her.

Charlie's mom nodded and Hunter ran inside.

Hunter ran into Charlie's room and got into a guarding stance when he saw kelzaks holding onto Charlie's arms. "The game seemed so real," Charlie commented.

"Maybe you need some help getting to the next level," Hunter answered.

After fighting the kelzaks, they disappeared and Charlie stood up. "That was awesome. You didn't tell me you did martial arts," Charlie commented.

"You never asked. Don't tell me there's something we both actually like," Hunter commented.

Charlie nodded his head with a grin.

Later on that day after defeating the monster that Charlie accidentally sent to the city. Hunter and Charlie were at Storm Chargers. "Hey, Hunter," Charlie called.

"Yeah, buddy," Hunter answered.

"Do you ever miss your dad?" He asked.

Hunter stopped working on the bike he was working on for a second. "Everyday," he replied.

"Me too. Will ever go away…missing him?" Charlie asked.

Hunter slowly shook his head. "No…but it will get easier," Hunter replied. Hunter then stopped working on the bike again. "Tell you what. I know I can't replace your dad, but if you ever feel bummed out about things. If you just wanna talk, I'm here," Hunter answered.

"Thanks," Charlie answered.

Hunter smiled. "What about your mom? Do you still have her?" He asked. Hunter nodded his head.

"Yeah, I do. It's been a little difficult to see her during the past few days," Hunter replied.

Hunter patted Charlie's shoulder. "DUDE IT'S ON!" Blake shouted. Hunter grinned.

"Come on," Hunter told Charlie.

Charlie nodded and followed Hunter. They watched the tape that Cam had created with all the footage he shot of all them. They heard the door open, but just thought it was another customer. "We're closed," Dustin called out. The person stepped into view with a smile.

"Even for me?" Kimberly asked.

Hunter and Blake stood up. "Mom!" They gasped. Charlie watched with a smile as Hunter and Blake embraced Kimberly.

"We're so glad you're okay," Blake told her.

Kimberly smiled and pulled back. "I want to thank you two for getting me out of there," she told them. Hunter smiled and looked over at Charlie.

"Hey, Charlie, come here," Hunter called.

Charlie got up and walked over to them. "Hey, mom. This is my friend, Charlie. Charlie, this is my mom, Kimberly," Hunter informed. Kimberly smiled at Charlie.

"Nice to meet you, Charlie," Kimberly greeted.

"Nice to meet you, Kimberly," Charlie answered.

"Is Hunter treating you nice?"

Charlie grinned at Hunter. "You bet," he replied. Hunter smiled back.

"Good to have you back, mom," Blake stated.

Kimberly wrapped her arm around Blake's shoulders. "Good to be back," she answered. The Rangers nodded.


	17. A Mother's Advice

Chapter 17: A Mother's Advice

Carter was able to bring Hannah and Kylie back home and both girls were thrilled to see their brothers and mother again. However, things were changing and relationships were growing. Hunter was on the sidelines while watching Blake and Tori start to date. Kimberly noticed that her eldest son was down in the dumps a lot. She decided to see what was going on with him.

Hunter was practicing some karate moves with Dustin when he got distracted. Dustin did a sweep kick, knocking Hunter onto his back. "Dude, are you okay?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hunter replied.

Hunter stood up. "I'm calling it quits, dude, I'll catch ya on later," Hunter stated as he left Ninja Ops.

"Okay, later," Dustin answered.

Hunter drove to the track. He pulled on his gear and walked his bike to the track. Once he was on his bike, he took off down the track.

Kimberly saw Hunter taking off down the track. She pulled her bike out of her truck. She pulled on her pink motocross gear and her helmet. She pulled on her gloves and boots. She got onto her bike once she got on the track and took off after her son.

Once she reached the finished line, she swerved and flung dirt at Hunter. "MOM!" Hunter shouted. Kimberly laughed and she pulled her helmet off. "Baby, what's going on with you?" She asked. Hunter pulled off his own helmet.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

Kimberly sighed and got off her bike. She walked over to Hunter. "Hunter, come on. Walk with me, talk with me," she told him in a teasing sing song voice. Hunter chuckled as he walked up the hill with Kimberly. "Now tell me, why have you been so down lately?" She asked. Hunter sighed.

"Tori," he replied.

Kimberly stopped. "Tori as in Blue Water Ranger Tori? Blake's girlfriend Tori?" She asked. Hunter sighed again.

"That'd be the one," he replied.

Kimberly got their bikes back into her truck. She took off her gear and pulled on her shoes again. She jumped up onto the hood of her truck and looked at him.

"When did all this start, babe?" She asked.

Hunter sat on the fence. "The moment I met her. When she first stood in front of me, the first word that came out of her mouth, and the first smile she gave at us. I felt like I had died and gone to heaven," he replied.

"So…you like Tori too?" She asked.

Hunter shook his head. "No…mom, I don't like Tori. I think I'm in love with her," he replied. Kimberly sat back on her hands.

"Hun. You know as well as I do that love is a difficult subject," she pointed out.

Hunter nodded. "Yeah, I know," he agreed. Kimberly let out a sigh.

"If Tori wasn't involved with somebody I would tell you to hold onto her and never let go. She is involved with someone, baby. This is your brother's girlfriend, Hunter. You're walking a fine line," she pointed out.

Hunter placed his head in his hands before looking up. "What do I do, mom?" He asked. Kimberly got off the truck, walked over, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"There are plenty of other girls out there that would just kill to have a date with you. Look some of those girls up," she advised.

Kimberly kissed his cheek. "That's all I can tell you," she added.

"Thanks mom," he answered.

Kimberly then walked over to the truck. "Now, I have to go pick up your sisters from gymnastics," she informed.

"Okay, see ya later, mom," he answered.

Kimberly winked at her son. "Catch ya on the flip side," she told him. She got into the truck and drove off. Hunter sighed and shook his head.

"Other girls out there that would just kill to date me. That would be great, if one of those girls was Tori," he mumbled.

Hunter was about to get off the fence when it suddenly broke. Hunter fell back with a thump and he sighed. "Great," he mumbled.

"Are you okay?" A feminine voice asked.

Hunter shook his head and sat up. "Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. The girl giggled and helped him stand up.

"You took a nasty fall there," she commented.

"Yeah, well, what do you expect when a fence breaks," he answered.

The girl laughed again. Hunter grinned.

The girl had shoulder-length sandy-blonde hair, green eyes, she was wearing sneakers, blue jeans shorts, and a baby-blue tank top. Her hair was pulled back in a French braid.

The girl rubbed the back of her neck and laughed nervously. Hunter held out his hand. "Hunter Hart," he informed. The girl shook his hand.

"Rose Dulcina," she informed.

Hunter nodded with a smile. "So new to the track?" He asked.

"Yeah, my cousin rides," she replied.

"Really? That's cool."

Rose nodded with a smile. "Well, I should probably get going," she commented. Hunter nodded. He then thought about what Kimberly said to him.

"Hey, Rose," he called.

Rose turned around. "Yeah?" She asked. Hunter took a deep breath.

"Would you like to and if you don't it's cool, but I um…I was wondering if you would like to join me for lunch tomorrow?" He asked.

Rose smiled. "Sure, I would like that," she answered.

"Yeah? I'll pick you up at noon. What's your address?" He asked.

Rose pulled out a pen she kept in her pocket and a small notebook in her other pocket. She wrote her address down and gave it to him. "See you tomorrow," she told him.

"Yeah, see ya," he answered.

Hunter looked down at the notebook paper with a sigh. "What am I doing?" He asked.

"Hey bro," a voice greeted.

Hunter looked over at Blake and Tori as they walked over. His eyes were drawn to Tori. "So, who was that?" Blake asked.

"Umm, that was Rose Dulcina. We're having lunch tomorrow," he replied.

"Like a date?" Tori asked.

"Yeah you can say that," Hunter replied.

Hunter looked at Tori and then back to where Rose left. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I have to get going," he commented. He then walked off towards his own car.

"See ya," Blake called out.

Hunter waved as he got into his car. He rubbed his forehead. He might be having that date with Rose the next day, but he was trying to swallow the pain in his heart. He was in love with Tori Hanson and nothing could change that…nothing.


	18. Hunter's Date

Chapter 18: Hunter's Date

Hunter was over at Ninja Ops sparring with Shane. This time he wasn't losing his concentration. However, he did when Tori came down the stairs. "Hey guys," she greeted. She looked at her watch. "Hey, Hunter, don't you have that date with Rose today?" Hunter grabbed Tori's wrist to look at the time.

"Aw man. I'll catch ya guys later," Hunter called.

"See ya later," Dustin answered.

"Good luck," Shane put in.

Hunter pulled up to Rose's house on his motorcycle. He got off and removed his helmet. He walked up the steps and knocked. Rose answered the door. "You came," she commented.

"Yeah…what made you think I wouldn't?" He asked.

"No reason," she replied.

She smiled as she closed the door behind her. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yep," she replied.

Hunter smiled as he led her over to his motorcycle. "Whoa!" She gasped. Hunter smiled.

"Yeah, my mom's friend, Wes, gave me one for my birthday and he gave my brother one on his birthday too," Hunter answered.

Hunter handed her a second helmet he kept on the back. "You just happen to have an extra helmet?" She asked. Hunter shrugged.

"I take my sister out on this once in awhile," he replied.

"How many siblings do you have?" She asked.

"Three two sisters and a brother."

Hunter got onto the motorcycle and looked at Rose. "Hop on," he told her. Rose pulled on the helmet and climbed behind Hunter and wrapped her arms around his waist. Hunter then drove off.

After having lunch at a local café, Hunter had an idea of making this afternoon a great one for him and Rose. Speaking this would be his first girlfriend ever. He never had the chance to date because of how much he moved around and because of his ninja training. Now that's he's been settled during the past couple of years, it was time for him to date. Even though he really wished he was dating Tori.

Rose gave Hunter a quizzical look when they stopped. "Hunter, what are we doing here?" She asked. Hunter grinned.

"No worries. I'm just taking you somewhere that I know you'd like," he replied.

Hunter held his hand out to her. "Do you trust me?" He asked. Rose smiled and placed her hand in his.

"I trust you," she replied.

Hunter was about to lead her there when a blast landed close to them. They looked up and Kapri stood there. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Do you think I'd just let my sister have some fun?" She answered with another question.

Hunter looked at his morpher then back at Rose. "_Too dangerous to morph in front of her_," he pondered. Just then, Shane came fully morphed.

"Dude, get out of here and morph," Shane told Hunter quietly.

Hunter looked at Rose and then Kapri threw another blast that knocked them off their feet. Hunter had Rose covered. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied.

Hunter helped her stand up. "Get her out of here," Hunter instructed.

"What about you?" Rose asked.

"I'll be fine," he replied.

He got into a fighting stance while Shane led Rose away. Once he knew that Rose couldn't see him, he changed into his Ninja form. "THUNDER STORM, RANGER FORM!" He shouted. He morph and he started to fight Kapri.

**(Ninja Ops)**

Kimberly was watching the fight and let out a sigh when she saw that Kapri had ruined Hunter's date with Rose. "Some things never change," she murmured. Kylie then ran over.

"Mommy," she called.

Kimberly picked Kylie up and set her on her hip and looked at Sensei. "How can I help them if I don't have my powers?" She asked.

"You can help them in other ways than just fighting with powers," Sensei replied.

Kimberly looked back at Hunter and bit her lip.

**(Battle)**

Hunter had defeated Kapri and he went to help his friends with the monster.

When he arrived, he saw Marah standing in front of the Rangers. "Dustin was the only one who trusted you and this is how you repay him?" Tori asked angrily. He saw the stupid smirk on Marah's face.

"Not my fault he's dumber than me," she replied.

Hunter glared at Marah and looked at Dustin. "Nobody makes a fool out of me. NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!" Dustin shouted. They fought off Beevil while Marah disappeared back to the ship.

**(After the Battle)**

Hunter went searching for Rose and found her at the beach. "Hey," he called. Rose turned and jumped up when he came running down the beach.

"Hunter, you okay," she said happily.

She embraced him when he was closed enough. "I was so worried," she told him. Hunter hugged her back.

"I'm okay," he assured her.

Rose then pulled back. "What were you thinking?" She asked. Hunter shrugged his shoulders.

"I've helped the Power Rangers before," he replied.

Rose smiled and swatted his shoulder. "Just don't scare me like that again," she told him.

"Yes ma'am," he answered.

"Weren't you going to take me somewhere?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, come on."

Hunter grabbed her hand and led her back up the hill.

They came up the hill and Rose looked ahead in awe. "It's beautiful, Hunter," she commented. Hunter grinned. They were by the Cliffside and the sun was setting.

"I usually come up here to think. Especially when I feel down," he told her.

Rose sat down on the edge and Hunter sat next to her. "Why would you feel down?" She asked. Hunter sighed.

"Long story. To make it short, my father was killed in a car crash. My mother killed herself after abandoning my sister," he replied.

"Hunter…I'm so sorry."

Hunter shook his head. "It's alright. I have a great life. I have an awesome brother and two awesome sisters. Since after my mom died, I went out searching for my sister. I found the woman that adopted her and then she adopted Blake and me," Hunter explained with a smile.

"And here we are," she finished with a grin.

Hunter smiled. "Yep, here we are," he agreed. Hunter looked over at her. "What about you Miss Dulcina?" He asked.

"What do you mean what about me?" She asked.

"Come on, if we're going to keep seeing each other. I think we should get to know each other a bit."

Rose smiled. "So…this is an official thing?" She asked. Hunter rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I think it is," he replied.

Rose reached over and held Hunter's hand. "Well. What do you want to know about me?" She asked.

"Everything," he replied.

Rose laughed. "Okay. I normally live in Reefside, but I come here every summer to visit my cousin and be part of his crew on his motocross team. I've lived with my grandfather all my life. I love to skate and I'll go by the nearby ice skating rink to practice before the games," she explained. Hunter listened to her with a smile on his face.


	19. Can't Tell

Chapter 19: Can't Tell

The Rangers and Kimberly noticed a change in Hunter since he started dating Rose. However, Kimberly could still feel the love coming from him when he's near Tori. Hunter knew that while he's with Rose and Tori's with Blake, it couldn't happen. Even though now, things were getting difficult with him and Rose. His Ranger secret was taking it's toll. Twice already he had to bail on their dates to go fight evil. He knew that Rose was getting frustrated with it.

After training one evening, the Rangers were about to leave, but Sensei called Hunter back. Hunter turned and walked back over to Sensei. Kimberly was sitting on the other side of the room looking through some old scrolls with Cam, but she was listening to them. "Hunter, you don't seem dedicated to your training like you used to be. You have been distracted," Sensei observed. Hunter sighed.

"Sorry, Sensei. I've got a lot of things on my mind," he informed.

"What about?" Sensei asked.

"Mostly Rose…this whole being a Ranger thing is beginning to take it's toll. She's getting suspicious and I have a feeling that she's going to figure it out."

Sensei nodded his head. "What do I do, Sensei? I mean, I love being a Ranger, it's great. But…" he trailed off.

"But you feel that you're missing something," Kimberly put in as she walked over.

Hunter looked over his shoulder and nodded. "Yeah," he answered. Kimberly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you saying you want to give up being a Ranger?" Sensei asked.

"I don't know. Sometimes I do, because I keep on disappointing her," he replied.

Sensei looked at Kimberly. "What do you suggest, Kimberly?" He asked. Kimberly looked at her son.

"It's his choice and his choice alone. I had to make a choice about being a Ranger or not. I gave up being a Ranger to follow a dream, but I have a feeling you want to quit not just because of Rose," Kimberly replied.

Hunter looked at her confused. "Sensei, could I have a moment alone with him?" She asked.

"Of course," Sensei replied.

Sensei left them alone and Kimberly sat across from Hunter. "Hunter, don't do this," she insisted.

"Do what?" He asked.

"If you quit, you're going to quit because of Tori."

"I won't quit because of Tori."

"Liar."

Kimberly sat back in her chair and crossed her arms across her chest. "You can't stand seeing your brother with her. Even though you're with Rose, you're still in love with Tori," she explained. Hunter stood up.

"It's my choice," he insisted.

Kimberly stood up. "It is your choice, but if you do, you're making a big mistake, Hunter. A mistake that you'll regret FOREVER!" She snapped. Hunter turned and walked away.

While Hunter was by the track, he saw Rose helping her cousin get his bike out of the truck. Hunter's eyes widened when he saw a monster appear. "LOOK OUT!" He shouted. Hunter ran towards them, but the monster threw blasts at them. His eyes widened in horror when the monster grabbed Rose. "ROSE!" He shouted.

"HUNTER!" Rose screamed.

Hunter ran over to Rose's cousin. "You okay?" He asked. Her cousin nodded. "Get out of here, I'll get her," he assured him. Rose's cousin ran off and Hunter got in a fighting stance. "Let her go," Hunter ordered. Zurgane then appeared beside the monster.

"Why don't you reveal your little secret, Thunder Ranger?" Zurgane asked.

Rose looked at Hunter confused. "Ranger? What does he mean?" She asked. Hunter stood there and felt everything go numb.

"Give me the girl," Zurgane ordered.

Rose was thrown into Zurgane's grasp and Hunter looked at Rose. "Hunter, just go," she insisted.

"No way," he answered.

Hunter closed his eyes. "_I'm going to regret this_," he thought. He then looked at the monster and Zurgane. "THUNDER STORM, RANGER FORM!" He shouted. Rose's eyes widened when her boyfriend morphed into the Crimson Thunder Ranger.

"Hunter…" she mumbled.

Hunter then started to fight the monster off and he took out his Crimson Blaster and aimed it at Zurgane. "Let her go, Zurgane," he instructed.

"Or what?" Zurgane asked.

A blast then hit Zurgane from behind and Hunter ran over to Rose, picked her up, and looked at his friends. "GO!" Blake shouted. Hunter nodded and ran into the trees to set Rose on the ground. He de-morphed and kneeled by her.

"Rose," he called.

Rose pulled her arm away. "You lied to me," she snapped. She stood up. "You looked me in the eye and you lied to me," she added.

"Rose, listen, if there was anyway that I could've tell you I could," he insisted.

Rose started to walk away when Hunter grabbed her arm. "LET ME GO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shouted. Then she ran away. Hunter was about to go after her when he heard his friends losing the fight.

"THUNDER STORM, RANGER FORM!" He shouted.

He morphed again and went to help his friends.

**(After the Fight)**

Hunter found the indoor ice rink that Rose told him she would go to when she was either upset or just wanted to skate.

Hunter walked into the rink and saw Rose skating around doing amazing moves. "ROSE!" He called. Rose stopped and just glanced at him. She ignored him and kept skating. Hunter took a deep breath. "I'm losing my mind," he mumbled. He stepped out onto the ice and tried to walk over to her. Rose gasped when Hunter slipped and landed on his back.

"Hunter!" She gasped.

She skated over and stood next to him. "Are you crazy? You could get hurt out here," she scolded.

"Didn't think you would care after what happened earlier," he answered.

Rose let out a sigh. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. She helped him up and got him off the ice.

"Believe me when I tell you that if there was anyway I could've told you I could," he replied.

Rose nodded. "If this relationship is supposed to work we have to be honest," she insisted. Hunter nodded and sat down.

"I thought about quitting," he told her.

Rose sat next to him. "Why?" She asked.

"Many things," he replied.

"Name five good ones."

Hunter remained quiet. Rose hugged him. "Don't quit, Hunter. Blue Bay Harbor needs your help," she insisted. Hunter hugged her back.

"Right," he agreed.


	20. Not an Accident

Chapter 20: Not an Accident

Hannah was sitting on the fence while watching Kimberly place a helmet on Kylie's head. "You sure you want to do this sweetie?" She asked. Kylie nodded.

"Yeah," she replied.

Kimberly smiled as she picked Kylie up and set her down on the horse that was all set and ready to be ridden. Kimberly then climbed behind her. "Sure you don't want to come?" Kimberly asked Hannah. Hannah shook her head.

"I'll be hanging out at the gym," Hannah replied.

"Okay, you know how to get a hold of me," Kimberly reminded.

"Right," Hannah answered.

Kimberly got the horse to move and they started riding down the trail that was in front of them. Kylie had a smile on her face and she leaned back against her mother. Kimberly smiled down at her. "So, where do you want to go, hun?" She asked.

"I don't know," Kylie replied.

"You don't know?" Kimberly teased.

She laughed slightly and looked forward again. Kylie started to play with the ring that Kimberly still had on her hand. "Mommy, where did you get the ring?" She asked. Kimberly looked at the ring and the memory of when Tommy gave it to her came back into her mind.

"Your daddy gave it to me years ago," Kimberly replied.

Kylie kept her eye on the ring with a smile on her face. "Mommy," she said.

"Yeah, babe," Kimberly answered.

"Do you still love my daddy?"

Kimberly was silent for a moment. Then she nodded even though Kylie couldn't see it. "Yeah, sweetie, I love your daddy very much," she replied.

"Then how come you can't find my daddy?" Kylie asked.

Kimberly bit her lip. "I don't know, sweetie. Even your Aunts and Uncles don't know where he is," she replied sadly. Kylie then got quiet for a minute.

"Mommy was I an accident?" She asked.

Kimberly became confused. "Of course not sweetie. Who told you that you were an accident?" She asked.

"I was playing in the park. I couldn't see the stranger, but I could hear someone whispering that I was an accident and that I shouldn't be here," she replied.

Kimberly felt her blood run cold and she became upset that someone would tell her daughter that. "No, sweetie. You weren't an accident…you were a surprise. But you saved me," Kimberly informed. Kylie looked up at her.

"I saved you?" Kylie asked.

Kimberly smiled. "Sure did. After all the bad things that happened to me, I didn't think anything could go right, but then you came. When I first held you sweetie, I felt that everything was okay and that nothing could go wrong. You're mommy's angel," Kimberly explained. She kissed her daughter's forehead. They stopped at a small creek nearby and got off the horse. They sat down by the creek and Kimberly took Kylie's helmet off before pulling her daughter into her arms. "You're mommy's little angel and don't you have anyone tell you any different. And your defiantly not an accident," Kimberly added. Kylie nodded and she placed her head on Kimberly's shoulder while looking into the water.

"Mommy," Kylie said.

"Yeah," Kimberly answered.

"Can you tell me more about daddy? I like it when you tell me about daddy."

Kimberly smiled. "Sure can, munchkin," she replied. She then sat back against a rock. "What else do you want to know about your daddy?" She asked. Kylie smiled.

"What was my daddy like when you last saw him?" Kylie asked.

Kimberly bit her bottom lip. She wasn't quite ready to tell Kylie about how the last time she saw Tommy. "When I last saw your daddy, he wasn't very happy," Kimberly replied.

"Why not?" Kylie asked.

Kimberly sighed. "Because your daddy thinks that I found someone else. You know like how mommy was with Lucas for awhile. But your daddy believes in a lie, honey, and the last time I saw him," Kimberly replied.

"Who told him lies? What did the lies say?" Kylie asked.

Kimberly held her daughter tight. "Somebody wrote a letter to your daddy say that it was me. The letter said that I had met someone better than him. Of course I didn't write letter, because at the time, I was with your Grandpa Zordon and he was taking care of me while you were inside my tummy. And I don't know who told your daddy those lies," Kimberly replied. Kylie snuggled against Kimberly with a smile. Kimberly smiled as she kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"I'm going to find daddy and tell him that you still love him very much and he can come home," Kylie vowed.

Kimberly chuckled and let out a sigh. "Somehow, baby, I think we'll be seeing your daddy very soon," she commented.

"How do you know?" Kylie asked.

"I'm a mom and haven't you heard that moms know everything?" Kimberly asked.

"No," Kylie replied.

"No!"

Kylie then started shrieking with laughter when Kimberly started tickling her stomach. Kimberly stopped tickling her and looked at her. "Come on kiddo, we have to get home," she informed. She got the helmet back onto Kylie's head, put her back on the horse, got on herself, and they went back home.

**(That Night)**

Kimberly was tossing and turning in her sleep as nightmares plagued her.

**(Kimberly's Dream)**

_**Kimberly was running through a hall. "KYLIE!" She called.**_

"**_HELP ME MOMMY! HELP ME!" Kylie shouted._**

_**Kimberly ran through another hallway. "I'M SCARED MOMMY!" Kylie shouted. Kimberly looked around frantically. "MOMMY!" Kylie screamed.**_

**(End Dream)**

"MOMMY!" Kylie screamed. Kimberly jolted awake and she ran into Kylie's room.

Kylie was sitting up in her bed, shaking, and tears were falling down her face when Kimberly came in. "Kylie! What's the matter?" She asked.

"Someone was in here, mommy. Someone was in my room," Kylie replied.

Kimberly looked around and saw the window open. She ran to the window and looked out. She didn't see anything. However, she knew that Kylie was telling the truth, because just before Kimberly went to bed, she checked on Kylie and the window was closed. Kimberly closed and locked the window. She called the police reporting the break in.

After what seemed like hours, the police left and Kimberly looked down at her shaken daughter. "We should get to bed," Kimberly informed. Kylie clung onto Kimberly.

"It was that voice I heard in the park, mommy. The same voice. They said "Time to get rid of the accident" and that's when I screamed," Kylie explained.

Kimberly could understand why Kylie didn't tell the police that. They would think she was making it up. Kimberly kissed the top of her daughter's head and looked at Hannah. "Everything's okay, Hannah, you can go back to bed now," Kimberly assured her. Hannah nodded and kissed Kylie's forehead.

"You're safe, Kylie," Hannah assured her.

Hannah then went back to bed. "You're staying with me, Kylie," Kimberly informed. Kimberly picked Kylie up and carried her to her room.

While Kylie fell asleep curled up next to her mother, Kimberly held her daughter close and stared out her window. Someone was going to kill her daughter. The question was who?


	21. Kimberly's Greatest Fear

Chapter 21: Kimberly's Greatest Fear

Kimberly was sitting at Ninja Ops with Kylie in her lap. Ever since the murder attempt, Kimberly's kept Kylie close to her. The only time she would let Kylie out of her sight would be at school. However, since it was summer now, there was no way Kimberly was letting Kylie out of her sight.

Later that morning, Sensei came over to Kimberly. Kimberly was watching Kylie playing with some of the toys she brought with her. "Kimberly," Sensei called. Kimberly looked up.

"Yes, Sensei," she answered.

"I see you haven't taken your eyes off of Kylie since you came here," he commented.

"What can I say, Sensei? Someone came into my house and tried to kill my daughter. What am I supposed to do?"

"I understand. For I am also a parent."

Kimberly nodded. "I mean, she's my baby, yes I love Hunter, Blake, and Hannah more than anything, but Kylie's mine by blood and by love. Just the thought of someone taking her away from me scares me. I don't want to lose her," she explained.

"You will not lose her," Sensei assured her.

"How do you know that? How do you know that at any given moment my baby will be taken from me when I leave Ninja Ops?"

"That's every parent's fear, Kimberly. Every parent fears of losing their child."

Kimberly bit her lip and tears pressed against her eyes. "It scares me, Sensei. It scares me so badly," she confessed. Sensei patted Kimberly's hand.

"Every parent feels what you are feeling. For I fear that I may lose my son, my only child," he told her.

Kimberly let out a heavy sigh. "When I look at her, I think back to when she was first born. How tiny, beautiful, and perfect she was when I first saw her. When I first held her in my arms I knew that I had a responsibility of raising her and giving her the greatest life a child could ever ask for," she explained. Tears started to fall. "And now…now that murder attempt was placed on her life, I have never felt so scared in my entire life," she added. Sensei looked over at the young girl who was still playing aimlessly, just enjoying herself.

"Kylie is a wonderful child, one I have ever seen, besides Cam," he commented.

Kimberly took a deep breath. "Sensei, after Miko's death and you knew you had to raise Cam on your own. Was it hard for you to raise someone that looks just like the person you had lost?" She asked. Sensei nodded his head.

"It was difficult, but I knew that my son would be just as great as Miko was," he replied.

Kimberly nodded. "Also, I knew it was my duty as a father to raise him. Just like how you know it is your duty as a mother to raise Kylie," he added.

"Yeah," she answered.

She leaned forward and stared at Kylie. "I told Kylie that she would see her father one day, but I don't know if I can keep that promise to her," she confessed.

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"Because…I don't know where he is and he won't answer any of my letters. The last time I saw him was a year ago during a mission with all the Red Rangers. That last meeting didn't end so great."

Sensei stared at Kimberly. "I don't know where he is. How can my daughter meet someone that seemed to have fell off the planet?" She asked.

"That is a question that I cannot answer," he replied.

Sensei saw the star birthmark on Kylie's shoulder. "That is an interesting birthmark that your daughter has on her shoulder," he commented. Kimberly bit her lip again when she remembered how Kylie got that mark.

**(Flashback)**

_**"It's a girl, Kimberly," Billy announced. He cut the cord, wrapped the baby up in the pink and white blank, and placed her onto Kimberly's chest. Tears welled up in Kimberly's eyes as she looked at her daughter.**_

"**_Oh, my gosh, look at you sweetie," she whispered._**

_**The infant had stopped wailing once she entered Kimberly's arms. "She's so beautiful," she whispered.**_

"**_Congratulations, Kimberly," everyone announced._**

_**Something then happened, a sound came from Kimberly's mouth they all missed. Kimberly was laughing. It was like music to their ears. She then looked at Zordon. "Zordon, you're a grandpa," she announced. Zordon chuckled as he looked at the infant in her arms.**_

"**_What is the child's name?" Zordon asked._**

_**Kimberly looked at her daughter. "Kylie, Kylie Teresa Hart," she replied.**_

"**_And introducing Miss Kylie Teresa Hart," Rocky announced._**

_**Jason whacked Rocky upside the head. Everyone laughed and then Zordon started to speak. "Kylie Teresa Hart, I give you a gift. The Power of the Crane and the Falcon resides in you. You hold the power inside of you, child," he spoke. A white and pink light came from his energy tube and it turned into a single rose colored sparkle. It landed on the infant's arm and it turned into a star birthmark.**_

**(End Flashback)**

"Yeah…an interesting birthmark," she agreed quietly. Kimberly smiled at her daughter.

"And it had to be very difficult for you, to being only seventeen when she was born," Sensei commented.

Kimberly sat back in her chair. "Yeah…it was quite difficult. No money, no food, and a run down home," she answered. She then felt the tears start to fall again. "I was so close twice to put her up for adoption," she confessed sadly.

"How were you able to turn your life around?" He asked.

Kimberly smiled at that memory. "Well, it had to be about a few months after Kylie was born. I had moved to Mariner Bay to try to start over. No one would hire me because I didn't have a high school diploma. I was in the park with Kylie when a man came up to me. He started asking me questions all kinds of questions. That man is now my father, Captain William Mitchell. He was secretly interviewing me for a job on his Aqua-Base. I got housing and everything. I was able to give Kylie the life she deserved," she explained. Sensei smiled as he looked over at the young girl.

"You won't lose your daughter, Kimberly, I'm sure of it," he assured her.

Kimberly let out a sigh and she looked at Kylie. "I hope not, Sensei. She keeps me together," she answered.


	22. Good Day Gone Bad Part I

Chapter 22: Good Day Gone Bad Part I

Kimberly was sitting in Ninja Ops looking over some readings when the Rangers came in. "Man I'm worked," Dustin commented.

"No lie. Ten mile run, four fight simulations, and an obstacle course," Blake agreed.

"Don't forget two hours of hard meditation," Hunter put it.

Kimberly turned and looked at them. "You poor babies," she fake mourned. Kylie was giggling by her mother. Kimberly for once noticed that Shane was tired.

"Dude, getting tired. Training finally getting to ya?" Dustin asked.

"I'm not getting a lot of sleep. Keep having this weird dream," Shane replied.

"You should pay attention to that. Sensei says dreams can say a lot about yourself," Tori informed.

Kimberly nodded. "Speaking of dad, where is he?" He asked. Kimberly smiled and sat back.

"Sensei has gone on a meditation retreat to recharge his inner ninja. In his absence you guys enjoy a well-deserve day off," she informed.

The Rangers cheered and Kimberly smiled at them. However, she saw that Tori looked a bit disappointed. "Hey Tor what's the matter? Come on don't tell me you can't deal with a day off," Blake commented.

"No, a day off is great, especially tomorrow. I just thought that Sensei would be around for you know…" she trailed off.

"What?" Hunter asked.

Kimberly stood up and picked Kylie up. "Are we stupid! Cuz tomorrow, it is your birthday," Shane announce in a sing-song voice.

"Oh that's right!" Kimberly put in.

"How about a beach party?" Dustin asked.

Everyone agreed. "What do you say, Tor?" Blake asked.

"Alright, sure. Sounds great to me," Tori replied.

"Meet at the beach first thing tomorrow," Hunter informed.

"Hey, we finally going to meet that girlfriend of yours?" Dustin asked.

Hunter shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. She's been busy training for a competition," Hunter replied.

"Come on, bro, you've got to bring her with you," Blake insisted.

"I'll talk to Rose and see what she thinks," Hunter answered.

Blake nodded and then Kimberly smiled at Kylie. "I think we both deserve to have some fun. Cam make sure to put Cyber Cam online," she instructed.

"Got it," Cam answered.

Kimberly then left with Kylie.

The next day, Kimberly and Kylie were already at the beach with Blake and Hunter when Tori, Cam, and Dustin arrived. With Hunter was Rose, apparently when Hunter told Rose about the party she was thrilled to actually meet the rest of the Ranger team and their mentor face to face. "Has anybody seen Shane?" Tori asked.

"Yeah let's get this show on the road," Blake put in.

"Well we can't leave without him, he's bringing the cake," Dustin informed.

"Hey guys," Shane called.

He came up fully clothed and he was holding the cake. "Hey, that doesn't look like beach wear bro," Hunter commented.

"Uh…yeah…about that…" Shane trailed off.

"Don't tell me you're bailing," Tori insisted.

Kimberly sent Kylie over with Hunter and walked over to Tori and Shane. She placed a hand on Tori's shoulder. "Okay, look. I had that same dream again last night. I think it's trying to tell me something," Shane informed.

"Like how to ruin a friend's birthday?" Tori asked.

"It's just that I have a weird sense that something isn't right. I have to go check out the woods," Shane replied.

"Shane I'm the first person to say duty before pleasure, but I left Cyber Cam online at Ninja Ops. If anything weird shows up he'll let us know," Cam informed.

"Yeah, come on, Shane don't leave," Kimberly agreed.

"I'll catch up okay? I promise," Shane told Tori.

Shane then ran off. Kimberly walked over to Kylie who was talking with Rose. "Mommy, I like Rose, can she stay?" Kylie asked. Rose laughed slightly and Hunter wrapped his arm around Rose's waist.

"Maybe she will," Hunter replied.

Rose smiled and she looked at Kim. "Looks like you two finally meet. Mom, this is Rose Dulcina. Rose, this is my mom, Kimberly Hart," he informed. Rose shook Kimberly's hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Hunter's told me all about you," she commented.

"Probably all lies," Kimberly stated as she winked at her son.

Hunter rolled his eyes as he went to take off his shirt. "You guys, did we do the right thing? I mean, maybe we should've gone with Shane," Tori commented.

"What because he had a nightmare?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know, maybe she's right. He did seem pretty tweaked," Dustin answered.

"Oh come on guys, we're here now. It's a party right?" Blake asked.

Hunter grinned as he looked at everyone. "Last one in the water is a little girl," Hunter informed. Everyone, but Rose got quiet for a second when Tori glared at him.

"Uh-oh!" Dustin laughed.

"You're in a lot of trouble now," Kylie giggled.

"You are so gonna pay for that," Tori informed.

They watched as the Crimson Ranger took off running with the Blue Ranger behind him. Kimberly watched with a smile, but then when Tori tackled Hunter to the ground she suddenly felt something coming from Hunter, something familiar. "_He's still in love with her!_" Her mind told her. Kimberly rubbed her forehead. Blake walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mom, you okay?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

After awhile, everyone was having fun, but Kimberly walked over and pulled Hunter away from the team. "Whoa! Mom, what's going on?" He asked. Kimberly crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh boy…what did I do?" He asked.

"Hunter, you have Rose, she's a nice girl, but why do you still have feelings for Tori?" She asked.

Hunter rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, mom!" Hunter groaned.

"Uh-uh. You're not doing that to me. Why?" She asked.

Hunter sighed. "I don't know mom. It's like how you were still in love with Tommy while you were dating Lucas," he answered. He then turned and went back to the party. Kimberly sighed and then a pain went through her head. However, it was bad…very, very bad. Like how it was when she was a prisoner on Lothor's ship. Something was wrong…very wrong. Blake looked over at Kimberly to see her on her knees.

"Mom!" He gasped.

They looked up to see Kimberly on her knees. "What's going on?" Rose asked. Hunter shook his head.

"My mom's got a gift, Rose. The gift of empathy. She must feel anger somewhere, a good amount of it," he replied.

Kylie was by her mother and was holding her hand. "I have to go to Ninja Ops," she informed.

"I'm going with you, I just got a call from Cyber Cam, something's going on," Cam put in.

"We'll go with you," Hunter stated.

"No stay. There's nothing we can do until we know what we're dealing with," Cam answered.

They nodded and Cam helped Kimberly up. Kimberly looked at Tori. "I'm sorry," she apologized. Tori shook her head and watched as Kimberly picked Kylie up and they went back to Ninja Ops.

Hunter walked over to Tori once they were gone. "Well, still a party," he commented. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah," she answered.

"What's going on with this empathy gift your mom has?" Rose asked.

Hunter rubbed the back of his neck. "Seven years ago, mom was attacked in Miami, somehow with all the blows to her head it brought out one of the gifts that we keep hidden in the back of our mind. However, for some reason, the curse ruins it," Hunter explained.

"The curse?" Rose asked.

"The emotion of anger, whenever mom feels that emotion, it like takes her energy away, we almost lost her a couple of times," Blake replied.

Dustin was listening, but he was watching Rose at the same time. "_Wow…Hunter's lucky, she's like totally drop dead gorgeous_," he pondered.

**(Ninja Ops)**

Kimberly sighed as she looked at the screen. "Still can't access them?" She asked.

"No," Cam replied.

She rubbed her forehead. "Okay, contact them and tell Dustin and Tori that they're going to have to be on their own with this," she informed. Cam nodded as he contacted the Rangers. "And teleport Rose here," she added.

"Right," Cam answered.

Rose appeared at Ninja Ops. "How can they fight that thing without their zords?" Rose asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, this has happened many times before. They're able to fight Zurgane," Kimberly assured her.

Just then, Hunter and Blake came back. "Hunter!" She gasped. Hunter embraced Rose when she ran over to him. "I'm so happy you're okay," she murmured.

"We're not out of the woods yet," he informed.

He looked at Cam. "Cam, anything on the zords?" He asked.

"We can't access the portal," Cam replied.

Hunter sighed. "I hope Shane's okay," Kimberly commented. Blake wrapped an arm around his mother's shoulders.

"I have that same feeling, Miss Hart," Tori put in.

Kimberly nodded and let out a sigh.

**To Be Continued…**


	23. Good Day Gone Bad Part II

Chapter 23: Good Day Gone Bad Part II

**(Last time on _Ninja Storm Revealed_)**

**_It's Tori's birthday and things just seem to get worse during the Blue Ranger's special day. Kimberly finds out htat Hunter's still in love with Tori despite the face he's been dating Rose. It looks like Dustin's starting to like Rose. Can things finally go right?_**

**(Now the Conclusion)**

Kimberly was sitting on the table stroking her daughter's hair. Kylie had fallen asleep a few minutes ago and it made Kimberly feel relaxed knowing that her daughter was finally asleep. After the murder attempt, Kylie rarely slept. Tori walked over and sat next to her. "How is she?" She asked.

"She's doing okay," she replied.

"Where's Hannah? I haven't seen her in a few days," Tori commented.

"Oh, she went to gymnastics camp. She'll be home in a week."

Kimberly looked at her daughter and continued to stroke her hair. "Cam's not able to contact Sensei," Hunter informed as he walked over. Kimberly sighed.

"Great what else can go wrong?" Kimberly asked.

Rose stood back and watched them. Dustin looked over at Tori. "Hey, sorry your birthday got all messed up," Dustin told her.

"I know…it's nobody's fault. Except maybe Lothor's," Tori answered.

"Maybe we should go get our stuff from the beach," Dustin suggested.

"Yeah, our day off is pretty much over now," Blake agreed.

"I'll go with you, Cam could you…" Cam cut Kimberly off.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on Kylie," Cam assured her.

"Thanks," Kimberly answered.

"We'll be back, Cam," Hunter informed.

Cam nodded and watched them leave.

Kimberly was walking alongside her sons and their friends as they went to get their stuff. "Check out that swell. I haven't seen waves like this for weeks," Tori commented.

"I know what you mean. I was really looking forward to some downtime," Hunter agreed.

Rose reached over and held Hunter's hand as they kept walking. "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Now I don't want to sound paranoid here, but isn't this where we left our stuff?" Blake asked. They looked around at the spot. It was and it was gone.

"Oh, man! I can't believe our gear got jacked. Aw this wreaks," Dustin groaned.

"Maybe our stuff got washed out in the tide or something," Blake suggested.

"The tide hasn't come in yet," Tori answered.

Kimberly looked around. "So where is it then?" Hunter asked. Kimberly patted Dustin's shoulder.

"Look," she told them.

They saw kelzaks running off with their stuff. "That is the last straw. Nobody steals my birthday cake," Tori snapped. They ran after the kelzaks to get their stuff back.

Then they caught up with them, what they saw disturbed them. "Ew gross," Kimberly groaned.

"This is disturbing on so many levels," Dustin agreed.

Rose just stared at the kelzaks to see them playing with their things and trying the clothes they left on. "Tori, promise me you'll never wear that bikini again," Blake insisted.

"No problem," Tori answered.

"GIVE US BACK OUR STUFF!" Hunter shouted.

"Make me," Choobo answered.

"Okay," Dustin answered.

Hunter looked over at Rose to see her getting in a fighting stance. "What are you doing?" He asked. Rose grinned.

"Just helping out," she answered.

They ran at the kelzaks and started fighting them off. Kimberly gasped and did a couple of back flips to get away from them. She shrieked when she was thrown on her back and her head hit a rock, making her world spin a bit. "MOM!" Hunter and Blake shouted.

"MISS HART!" Tori and Dustin shouted.

Kimberly gasped when the kelzak was about to bring down the saber it had in it's hand. How it got it, she had no idea. However, the kelzak was kicked out of the way and Rose stood there. "Rose?" She asked. Rose grinned as she helped Kimberly stand up. After Choobo and the kelzaks retreated, they gathered their things and went back to Ninja Ops.

**(Ninja Ops)**

While Cam was working on getting a lock on Shane, Blake saw that Kimberly's head was bleeding a bit. "Hey, mom, you should get that taken care of," he commented. Kimberly touched her head and saw the blood. Blake had her sit down and started to fix the cut on her head. "You know mom, you don't have to keep fighting like this. I mean now that your Ninjetti powers have been drained," he reminded.

"Nonsense, I've been fighting without powers for the past seven years. This shouldn't be any different," she pointed out.

"But mom, every time you fight, you nearly get killed."

Kimberly looked up to see the other Rangers busy doing other things and she looked back at Blake. "Blake, I'm fine and I'm not going anywhere for a long, long time," she assured him. She smiled at him. "Now stop worrying about me," she insisted. Just then, everything started to shake, making Kylie wake up. Kimberly looked over at Kylie before running over to the computer.

"Is the Megazord fixed?" Tori asked.

"Of course, I am the brains of the operation," Cam replied.

"What about the Thunder Zords?" Hunter asked.

"The energy field around them is weakening. I should be able to access them at any second," Cam replied.

"We'll meet you out there," Hunter informed.

"Hopefully I should get a lock on Shane too," Cam added.

"We'll take it for now," Tori informed.

Kylie's eyes widened and Kimberly stifled a giggle when she saw Dustin. He was using the sunless tanning lotion that Cyber Cam gave him. However, he used a little too much and now he was orange. "Ready, bronze god?" Tori teased. Dustin rolled his eyes.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!" They shouted.

They morphed and went to defeat Zurgane.

After a few minutes, beeping could be heard from the computer again. "Got it, Thunder Megazord is online," Cam informed.

"Let's go," Hunter told Blake.

"Yo diggity," Blake answered.

"THUNDER STORM, RANGER FORM!" They shouted.

Rose watched them leave. "Good luck," she told them. Kimberly took Cam's seat at the computer.

"Good luck, Cam," she told him.

"Thanks. SAMURAI STORM, RANGER FORM!" Cam shouted.

Cam morphed and then he went out to help the Rangers.

**(After the Fight)**

They were able to help Shane and saw that he got new powers, Kimberly had teamed up with Dustin to get Tori another cake to replace the one that was ruined because of Choobo and the kelzaks. However, when Tori blew out the candles, Hunter was hugging Tori. At the same time, Kimberly saw Dustin staring at Rose like Hunter did with Tori. "_Things are just spinning around and around_," she pondered.


	24. A Choice to Make

Chapter 24: A Choice to Make

Rose walked into Storm Chargers and she saw Dustin duck under the counter to get a tool that he had dropped. She walked over to the counter. "Dustin?" She called. She jumped slightly when a large smack could be heard from underneath the counter. She winced, she knew that Dustin had hit his head.

"Ow! Dude that's going to be a killer headache," he groaned.

"Ouch, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Rose smiled as she patted the sore spot on his head. "Poor little Dustin he hit his head on the counter," she fake mourned.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny," Dustin mumbled.

"Sorry. Have you seen Hunter?" She asked.

"Yeah, he and Blake just took off to the track."

"Oh…he was supposed to meet me here today."

Dustin saw the disappointed look on her face. "So, what were you and Hunter going to do?" He asked.

"Oh…the usual, just having lunch together," she replied.

She then went towards the door. He ran from behind the counter. "Hey, Rose," he called. Rose looked up.

"Yeah?" She asked.

Dustin was cleaning his hands off as he ran up to her. "I know I'm not your boyfriend, but how about just two friends hang out and have lunch?" He asked. Rose smiled.

"Sure, sounds like fun," she replied.

Dustin smiled as he led her to a place where they could eat and actually talk.

After lunch they walked through the park. Dustin looked over at Rose. "Hey, Rose. Are you happy with Hunter?" He asked. Rose looked up at him.

"Of course I am. What kind of question is that?" She asked.

"Well, for the past few weeks you haven't looked happy," he replied.

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "Well, Hunter and I seem to be disconnecting. We're not like what other couples are. I mean, Hunter's loyal to me and everything. He tries to make things special when we get together, but when I look at him, he looks like he's missing something," she explained. Dustin nodded and Rose sat down. "I know his second deepest, darkest secret," she added. Dustin stood in front of her.

"What would be his second deepest, darkest secret?" He asked.

She looked up at him with sad eyes. "That he's in love with someone else," she replied. Dustin stared at her in disbelief.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"I can see it on his eyes. He's got someone on his mind and I know it's not me."

Dustin sat next to her. "Well…what are you going to do?" He asked. Rose shrugged.

"I don't know," she replied.

"Well, you know if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here," he assured her.

Rose looked up at him with a smile. "Thanks, Dustin," she answered. Dustin nodded.

"Anytime, Rose," he told her with a grin.

Rose realized that they were really close and she pulled back, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Um, maybe you should get back to work, I don't think Kelly would like the shop to be closed down for long," she commented.

"Yeah…so, I'll see you later," he stated.

"Yeah, sure."

She got up and left. Dustin rubbed the back of his neck. "I must be losing my mind," he mumbled as he walked back to Storm Chargers.

Rose stood on a bridge and looked into the water. "What am I doing?" She asked herself. She then had an idea. She went to Ninja Ops to find Kimberly.

Kimberly was working on something when Rose came in. "Miss Hart?" She called. Kimberly looked up and saw the confused look on Rose's face.

"Rose, is something wrong?" She asked.

"Yes…no…I'm not sure." She replied.

Kimberly had Rose sit down. "Okay, just tell me what's going on for starters," Kimberly instructed. Rose nodded and took a deep breath. She told Kimberly what happened at the park. Kimberly sat back and just nodded her head.

"I don't know what to do, Miss Hart. I like Hunter, but I can't…" Rose trailed off.

"But you can't stop thinking about Dustin," Kimberly finished for her.

Rose nodded her head slowly. "I don't know what to do," she added. Kimberly stared at the confused, young woman.

"Rose, I can't decide this for you. What I can do is give you some advice that can help you," Kimberly informed.

Rose looked up at Kimberly. "What's that?" She asked. Kimberly stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen to your heart, it'll always lead you down the right path," Kimberly advised.

Rose nodded with a small smile. "Thanks, Miss Hart," Rose answered. Kimberly nodded with a smile. Rose stood up and left Ninja Ops.

Rose went back to Storm Chargers. It looked like Hunter and Blake were still at the track with Kelly. "Dustin?" She called. Dustin stood up, he was covered in grease. "Wow! So this is the real Dustin Brooks?" She asked.

"Yeah, well, this bike is giving me problems," he informed.

Rose set her purse down on a couch. "Here, let me see," she answered.

"Okay," he agreed.

Rose walked behind the counter and she looked at the bike. "What's the exact problem that you're having with it?" She asked.

"Well, it won't start. Tried changing everything and it still won't start," he replied.

"Okay," she answered.

Rose took off the over shirt she was wearing, revealing the light blue tank top she was wearing underneath. Dustin leaned back against the counter, trying to keep his eyes from wandering. "There, that should do it," she told him. She stood up and she tried to start it. To Dustin's surprise, it did start.

"Dude, no way! I've been working on that bike for weeks!" He commented.

"You had a few wires crossed, changing some of the stuff in there was good, but you just had those two wires in there crossed."

Rose picked her shirt back up and stood next to him. "Listen, Rose, I want to apologize for earlier," he told her.

"For what?" She asked.

"I was totally getting into your business."

Rose smiled. "It's fine, besides, I kind of came here to talk to you about that," she answered. Dustin sat back.

"Okay," he said slowly.

Rose cleaned her hands off and she sat next to him. "Dustin, for the past few weeks, Hunter and I have drifted apart…far apart," she informed.

"So, what do you plan on doing about it?" He asked.

Dustin was caught off guard when Rose put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. However, after a minute, he placed his hand on the side of her face and kissed her back.


	25. Seeing the Truth

Chapter 25: Seeing the Truth

Blake walked into Storm Chargers and his eyes widened in shock when he saw Dustin kissing Rose. "No way!" He exclaimed. They quickly pulled away and jumped off the counter.

"Dude, this isn't what it looks like," Dustin insisted.

Blake crossed his arms over his chest. "Really? Looks like my bro's girlfriend is making out with one of his good friends," Blake observed. Dustin rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay it is what it looked like," Dustin mumbled.

"Rose…how could you do this to Hunter?" Blake asked.

Rose walked from behind the counter and stood in front of Blake. "Blake, please don't tell Hunter. I wanted to wait for the right time to tell him," she insisted. Blake glared at Rose.

"You consider yourself lucky that it was me that walked in on you two and not Hunter," he said angrily.

Dustin let out a sigh. "You guys better know what you're doing," he added. He then turned and left.

"BLAKE!" Rose called.

Blake was already getting onto his motorcycle and took off back to Ninja Ops.

Hunter was talking with Kimberly when Blake came down the stairs. "Hey, bro," Hunter greeted.

"Hey, Hunter. Mom, I'm going to snatch Hunter away for a minute," Blake answered.

Kimberly nodded and watched as Blake led Hunter to the other side of the room. "What's going on?" Hunter asked. Blake let out a sigh.

"Bro, this is going to be hard for you to believe, but I went down to Storm Chargers and I saw Rose there with Dustin," Blake replied.

Hunter stared at him. "Please tell me you're not saying that Rose is cheating on me," Hunter insisted.

"She was bro. I saw it with my own two eyes. She and Dustin were on the counter in the back making out," he answered.

Hunter felt totally betrayed. Sure he wasn't in love, but she betrayed his trust. "Where are they now?" He asked. Just as those words left his mouth, Rose and Dustin came running down to Ninja Ops.

"Hunter, let me explain," Rose told him when she ran over to him.

"So it's true? My brother caught you with Dustin?"

Rose nodded. Hunter looked at Dustin. "How could you do this?" He demanded.

"Dude, we were going to tell you," Dustin insisted.

"Yeah right," Hunter answered.

Hunter looked at Rose. "How could _you_ my own girlfriend do this to me?" He demanded.

"Hunter…if you just let me explain," she answered.

"What have you lie to me some more?" He asked.

Dustin grabbed Hunter's shoulder, but the Crimson Ranger spun around and hit him. "HUNTER!" Rose shouted. She grabbed Hunter's arm. "I'm sorry, it wasn't Dustin that even started it, it was me," she confessed. Dustin got off the floor and wiped the blood from his lip.

"Dude, seriously, we were going to tell you," he insisted.

Hunter stared at them before walking off. "HUNTER!" Rose called. Dustin placed his hand on Rose's shoulder.

"Give him so space," Dustin insisted.

Rose shook her head and pulled his hand off her shoulder. "I have to go talk to him," she insisted. Dustin nodded and watched her leave.

Hunter was sitting on a hill looking out over a quarry. "Hunter," Rose called. Hunter didn't answer her. Rose walked over and stood by him. "Hunter, Dustin and I never would have wanted you to find out this way," she told him. Hunter looked at her.

"Why?" He asked.

Rose bit her lip. "Because I know that you're not even in love with me, Hunter. I want to be loved and I wasn't getting it from you," she replied. Hunter looked at her.

"I would give anything for you," he insisted.

"You would, but none of it came from your heart. I can tell. I see someone else on your mind."

Hunter looked back at the quarry. Rose kneeled in front of him and placed her hands on his knees. "Hunter, you're a great person and you were a good boyfriend, but I think we should go our different ways," she told him sadly. Hunter stared at the field. "Why did you ask me out when you were in love with someone else is all I want to know," she added. Hunter closed his eyes.

"Because I can't have her," was his only answer.

He stared down at her. "But I never _ever_ thought of cheating on you and betraying your trust," he snapped.

"I know and I'm so sorry, Hunter. I never wanted to betray you," she answered.

"You did betray me, Rose. Dustin too. I'm supposed to trust him out in the battlefield. Trust is a big thing when we're fighting. How can I fight with Dustin now that, that trust is broken?" He asked.

Rose placed her hands on his face. "Because Dustin wouldn't betray you on the battlefield," she replied. Hunter let out a sigh and stood up.

"This is over," he told her.

Rose nodded her head and stood up too. Hunter let out a sigh and closed his eyes. "I need to be alone, Rose," he informed. Rose nodded again and she kissed his cheek.

"I'm really sorry," she whispered.

Hunter stood there and Rose walked away.

A few minutes later, Hunter's morpher went off. "Hunter, we need your help," Shane called.

"On it," Hunter answered.

He stood up from the rock. "THUNDER STORM, RANGER FORM!" He shouted. He morphed and got onto his motorcycle and drove off to help them.

Hunter arrived and pulled out his staff. He ran over and kicked the monster away and got into a fighting stance. "Now that I have you all here we I can destroy you all at once," the monster laughed.

"Yeah right," Hunter answered.

"I have something for your Crimson Ranger," the monster laughed.

Hunter's eyes widened when he saw that it was Rose. She was dragged over with kelzaks holding her down on her knees. "Found her wondering all over the place," the monster laughed.

"Rose!" Dustin gasped.

Rose tried to shake them off, but they were too strong. "LET HER GO!" Hunter shouted. He put his staff away and pulled out his blaster. "CRIMSON BLASTER!" He shouted. The monster flew back and Hunter went to fight the monster while Dustin went to fight the kelzaks off Rose.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she replied.

Dustin looked up to see Hunter fighting as hard as he could. "HUNTER!" He shouted. Hunter looked over to see that Dustin had saved Rose.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Hunter shouted.

"Right," Dustin answered.

The monster laughed. "I don't think so," the monster sneered. The monster used a shield and blocked the rest of the Ninja Rangers, but Dustin was able to move out of the way before the shield could get him too. Rose looked up in horror just as the monster threw Hunter back, but aimed it's blast at him.

"HUNTER!" She screamed.

Dustin looked up just as the blast was fired. "NINJA STREAK!" He shouted. He ninja streaked over to Hunter and stood in front of the blast.

"DUSTIN!" The Rangers shouted.

Dustin de-morphed and nearly hit the ground, but Hunter grabbed him before he fell. Hunter looked at his side to see that the monster's blast went through the Ranger Uniform. His Ninja Uniform was burned. "Banged myself up pretty good didn't I?" Dustin asked with a grin.

"NINJA SWORD!" Shane shouted.

He used his Ninja Sword and broke the shield around him and his friends. Blake and Cam blasted the monster away before going over to their fallen friend. "Dude, that wasn't meant to hit you," Hunter insisted.

"We Rangers have to stick together right?" Dustin asked.

"Right," Hunter answered.

Tori held Dustin's hand. "You going to be okay?" She asked.

"I'll be fine," he replied.

Dustin looked at Hunter. "I've got to apologize to you, bro. Never meant to betray you," Dustin insisted.

"Don't worry about it," Hunter answered.

Hunter looked up at Rose before back at Dustin. "Just take care of her okay?" He asked.

"You know it. Now go beat that thing," Dustin answered.

"Right," the Rangers answered.

Rose looked at Hunter as he walked by her, but she kneeled by Dustin and held him. "Should see me on my better days. I can totally kick butt," he commented. Rose laughed and she hugged him gently while being aware of the injury on his side. Dustin used his free arm and wrapped it around her back to hug her back.

**(After the Fight)**

The Rangers came down to see Kimberly sitting by the computer. "Where's Dustin?" Tori asked.

"I had Rose take him home. Don't worry, the burn on his side wasn't major, but he's not able to morph for the rest of the day," Kimberly replied.

"The rest of you go and rest as well," Sensei instructed.

The Rangers nodded and went to leave. "Not you, Hunter. I would like to talk to you," Kimberly informed. Hunter walked over to Kimberly and stood in front of her. "What you did was a brave thing," she commented.

"And what's that?" He asked.

Kimberly stood up. "For seeing the truth," she replied. Hunter nodded.

"I still felt something for her, mom. It still hurts," he answered.

Kimberly placed a hand on his face. "I know it does," she assured him. She hugged him. "I know it does," she replied. Hunter hugged her back and let out a sigh.


	26. Goobye Rose

Chapter 26: Goodbye Rose

The next day, Hunter came to Storm Chargers to find Dustin working on a bike in the back. He walked over to him. "Hey, Dustin," he greeted. Dustin looked up.

"Oh hey, dude," Dustin answered.

Hunter saw the bruise on Dustin's jaw from yesterday. "How are you feeling?" He asked. Dustin shrugged.

"A bit tweaked, but I'll live," Dustin replied.

Hunter nodded and leaned against the working bench. "What about your jaw there? I seem to remember knocking you off your feet yesterday," Hunter commented.

"Bruised, but like I said, dude, I'll live," he answered.

Dustin wiped off his hands. "Dude are you like stalling for the next big question? Or we just going to sit here and ask about my injuries?" Dustin asked. Hunter grinned.

"Just one question and I'll leave it at that. Why?" Hunter asked.

"Why what?" Dustin asked.

"Why did you and Rose have to sneak?"

Dustin let out a sigh. "Dude, we really weren't sneaking. We just got together when Blake caught us. I can see why Rose meant something to you. Rose makes me feel…different. Like how Marah did before she broke my trust," Dustin explained.

"Now that was a disaster," Hunter commented.

"And Dude, I've been paying for my mistake everyday,"

Hunter nodded. "Wasn't your fault, dude," he assured him. Dustin nodded.

"Yeah, how weird. I go from crushing on the enemy to crushing on my best friend's girlfriend," Dustin commented.

Hunter chuckled. "Ex-girlfriend. Rose and I broke up yesterday right before the fight. It was over a long time ago," Hunter assured him. Hunter looked up when Rose came in. "Just take care of her dude," he added. Dustin looked up just as Rose came in. "I'll talk to you later," Hunter informed.

"Right," Dustin answered.

Hunter walked into the back just as Rose came up to Dustin. "Hey," she greeted. Dustin set his tools down.

"Hey, Rose," he greeted.

Rose hugged him with a sigh. "You scared me yesterday," she told him.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he answered.

Rose didn't want to let him go, she just continued to hug him. Dustin then suddenly heard her let out a sob and pulled back. "Hey, hey, if it's about what happened yesterday I'm fine. A bit sore but I'm fine," Dustin assured her. Rose shook her head.

"It's not that," she answered.

Dustin placed his hands on her face. "What is it?" He asked. Rose bit her lip and sat down on the counter.

"I…um…won the ice skating competition yesterday," she informed.

"That's great, Rose," he commented.

Rose nodded. "But there's more," she stated. Dustin stared at her quizzically. "Dustin, I've been asked to be trained and to compete for the Olympics," she informed.

"But that's good isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes, but Dusty. I'm trying to tell you that I'm leaving," she replied.

Dustin then got very quiet…too quiet for Rose's liking. "Oh…" was his only answer. He walked over to the bike he was working on and started working again.

"I leave in a few days," she added.

"Well, I wish you luck on your training."

Rose realized that he was avoiding her, because when she told him she was leaving, she could see the hurt on his face. "Dusty," she called to him.

"What?" He asked.

"Please don't shut me out."

She had him turn and look at her. "Dusty, things won't change between us," she assured him.

"Rose, you're moving far from here," he answered.

"So, this could still work. I'm not going to let you give up on us when we just started."

Dustin let out a sigh and pressed his forehead against hers. "This can work," she assured him. Dustin placed his hands over hers. "We'll stay in contact," she added.

"Right," he answered.

Rose smiled and kissed him. Dustin wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her close to him while being careful with his side.

Hunter was working in the back when he saw everything.

Afterwards, Rose got up and walked over to Hunter. "Hey, Hunter," she called. Hunter looked up.

"Yeah?" He answered.

He walked over to her. "Listen. If you want to and if you don't want to it's cool. But I'm inviting everyone to my last show next week before I leave. I was wondering if you would like to come," she answered.

"Yeah, of course I'll go," he answered.

He hugged Rose with a sigh.

**(A Week Later)**

Hannah looked around in amazement. "Wow! Mom this is amazing!" She commented. Kimberly smiled and wrapped her arm around Hannah's shoulders.

"Where's Dustin?" Tori asked.

"He's in the back wishing Rose luck," Hunter replied.

Hannah smiled as she walked over to her brother. Hunter smiled as they walked over and sat in their seats. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome for the last time, Miss Rose Dulcina," the announcer announced. Rose skated out into the middle of the rink. Just then _Girl Power_ by the Cheetah Girls started playing. Dustin walked over and sat next to Kimberly. They watched as Rose started doing her many spins and many other amazing moves that convinced everyone that she deserved to be the winner. Towards the end of the song, Rose got down on one knee and struck a pose. Everyone stood up and cheered for her.

"WAY TO GO ROSE!" Dustin shouted.

Kimberly smiled and looked over at Hunter to see the smile on his face.

**(After Party)**

Rose walked over to Kimberly during the party. "Kimberly, can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Yeah of course," Kimberly replied.

Kimberly set her drink down and walked over to an isolated spot with Rose. "What's up?" She asked. Rose let out a shaky sigh.

"I--I don't know if I can go, Kim," she replied.

Kimberly looked at her confused. "How come?" She asked. Rose bit her lip and looked over at Dustin.

"I can't leave him, not now," Rose replied.

Kimberly sighed. "Rose…Dustin will be okay. This has been your dream," Kimberly assured her. Kimberly sat Rose down.

"I know, I know," Rose answered.

Kimberly sat across from her. "You remind me much of myself," Kimberly commented. Rose looked at her with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Kimberly smiled. "I was a great gymnast. I was training in Florida for the Pan-Globals," she answered.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

Kimberly let out a sigh. "That's when I was attacked," she replied. She looked over at Kylie. "And that's when I found out I was pregnant," she added.

"Oh…" Rose murmured.

Kimberly nodded and she looked at Rose. "But, Rose, you're a great skater. Dustin has his dreams too. He's going to fulfill them once this is over. He'll fulfill his dreams and he'll stay with you. Your relationship won't turn out like mine and Kylie's father," Kimberly explained. Rose was confused. "Kylie's father believes in a bunch of lies in a letter that I didn't write," Kimberly informed.

"Ouch," she commented.

"Yeah, but I don't regret anything in my life. But I'm going to tell you this Rose. Don't give up your dreams, because that's what you will regret."

Rose nodded and she smiled. "Thanks," she stated. Kimberly smiled and hugged her.

"No problem," she answered.

**(Departure)**

Rose let out a sigh when she was at the airport. She looked over at her friends and let out a heavy sigh. "Well, I guess this is it," she commented. The Rangers nodded. Rose said goodbye to her friends one by one. When she reached Hunter, she bit her lip.

"Good luck with your training," he told her.

Rose nodded and she hugged Hunter. "Take care of yourself and I hope you can be with the girl you truly love," she whispered. Hunter nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Take care, Rose Dulcina," he answered.

Rose smiled and she walked over to Dustin. The others looked at each other and they left. Rose held onto Dustin's hands. "I don't want to have to say goodbye," she told him. Dustin gave her a sad smile.

"Then don't. Let's just say until we meet again," he answered.

Rose hugged him tight with tear-filled eyes. Dustin hugged her back and let out a heavy sigh. "Here, I've got something for you," he stated. He pulled back and pulled a chain out of his pocket. Hanging on the chain were two charms. One charm was a pair of ice skates and the other charm was a motocross bike. "Just a way for you to think about us," he commented. Rose took the chain with a smile and she put it around her neck. Then she pulled him down for a kiss. Dustin kissed her back.

"Flight 487 is now boarding," the announcer announced.

They pulled back and Dustin looked up. "That's you," he commented. Rose nodded her head slowly. "Till we meet again," he told her.

"Till we meet again," she answered.

Dustin watched her go on the ramp and let out a sigh. Kimberly walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

Kimberly patted his shoulder. "Come on," she murmured. Dustin nodded and he left the airport with his friends.


	27. Help from an Old Friend

Chapter 27: Help from an Old Friend

Kimberly was fast asleep in bed while the house was quiet. However, while they were sleeping, Kylie's bedroom window was unlocked and opened. "Time to get rid of the mistake," the person hissed. Kylie's eyes shot open and she screamed.

"MOMMY! HELP ME!" She screamed.

Kimberly jumped out of bed and ran into Kylie's room. The person had disappeared through the window. "Sweetie what happened?" She asked. Kylie held onto Kimberly.

"That scary person came back again," Kylie sobbed.

Kimberly held her daughter in her arms and let out a sigh. "I'm scared mommy," Kylie sobbed. Kimberly kissed the top of her head.

"I'm here now sweetie," Kimberly whispered.

Kimberly sighed. "I need some help," she murmured. Hannah came running in.

"Mom what's going on?" Hannah asked.

"Someone came in here again," Kimberly replied.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know Hannah!"

Kimberly sighed. "Sorry. Listen could you hand me the phone, I think I know someone who could help me," she replied. Hannah went to get the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Mom it's four in the morning," Hannah commented.

Kimberly picked Kylie up and handed her to Hannah. "If I know Billy Cranston he's up working on an experiment," she answered. Kimberly walked out on the patio and bit her bottom lip. "Please be up," she whispered.

"Hello?" Billy answered.

"Billy it's me."

"Kimberly? What's wrong?"

Kimberly then started getting upset. Before she knew it all her words became one. "Someone'safterKylietheysnuckintoherroomandtriedtokillherforthesecond time," she said really fast.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Kimberly, slow down an try to tell me again," Billy answered.

"Someone's after Kylie, they snuck into her room and tried to kill her for the second time," she repeated.

Billy was silent on his end. "Have you called the police?" He asked.

"Yes, but they won't do anything," she replied.

"Okay, what do you think we should do?" He asked.

"I need you to take Kylie."

Billy was once again silent on his end. "Kim…I have no idea how to take care of a kid," he insisted.

"I'm not going to bother Jason when he has JJ to look after. You're just as close to me as anyone," she stated.

Billy sighed. "Kim, I don't know," he answered.

"It's not for me, Billy. It's for my daughter, please. I need to get her out of this city, until Lothor is defeated I can't take the chance of it happening again," she explained.

Billy started to give in. "Okay. I'm on my way there," he informed.

"Thank you so much, Billy," she answered.

They hung up and Kimberly let out a sigh.

**(Few Hours Later)**

Kimberly got up to answer the door. "Billy," she murmured. She hugged her best friend tight and Billy hugged her back.

"Everything's going to be okay, Kim," he assured her.

"I don't know what to do. I need to get her out of harm's way now."

"You're right."

Billy had Kimberly sit down. "Kim. Are you sure you trust me with Kylie? I mean like I said on the phone I have no experience with kids," he commented.

"As long as you have something for her to eat, sleep, and to have fun, you're fine. Kylie's seven now remember that," Kimberly reminded.

Billy sat back. "Wow…I remember when Kylie was just a tiny thing," he commented.

"I know," she agreed.

Kylie then came downstairs. "UNCLE BILLY!" She shouted. Billy smiled as he embraced Kylie.

"Kylie sweetie, I have something to tell you," Kimberly informed.

Kylie let Billy go and looked at Kimberly. "Sweet heart. After what happened earlier, I think it's best if you stay with Uncle Bill," she informed.

"Why?" Kylie asked.

"To keep you safe," Kimberly replied.

"But I don't want to go."

Kimberly sighed. "Look, Kylie, your mom doesn't want you to get hurt. It's only for a few weeks. You'll be back here before you know it," Billy assured her. Kylie sat there and thought about it for a minute. "What do you say?" He asked.

"Okay," Kylie replied.

Billy watched as Kylie went upstairs to get some things ready. Kimberly looked at him with a grin. "What?" He asked.

"I think you'll be just fine with her," she replied.

Billy grinned. "She'll be back before you know it," he assured her. Kimberly nodded and let out a sigh.

"I have to do this, Billy, her life's in danger when she stays here," she answered.

Billy hugged her gently. "I know," he reassured her.

Later on that afternoon, they got Kylie's things into Billy's car. Kimberly hugged Kylie tight with a sigh. "You listen to your uncle okay?" She asked.

"I will," Kylie answered.

Kimberly kissed the side of her head and pulled back. She got Kylie into the car and she hugged Billy. "Drive safely," she told him.

"I will," he answered.

He kissed her cheek. "You just keep training those Rangers, Kim," he instructed.

"You've got it," she answered.

Kimberly stood back and watched as Billy got back into the car and drove back to Angel Grove. She lowered her head slightly and tears fell down her face. "Who's trying to kill my baby?" She asked herself. That's the one question she's asked, and the one question that couldn't be answered.


	28. Good News

Chapter 28: Good News

Kimberly was sitting in the park reading one of her favorite books. She did many things to keep her mind off what happened to Kylie a couple of weeks ago. She missed her baby girl dearly and was still confused on who would try to kill her child. While Kimberly was reading her book, she didn't notice someone coming up behind her. However, when the person grabbed her shoulder, Kimberly quickly dropped her book and swung the person over her shoulder. She stood up in a guarding stance. "Well, this is a nice surprise," the person mumbled. Kimberly gasped.

"Cole!" She gasped.

"One and only," he replied.

Kimberly helped him up from the ground. "I told you not to sneak up on her," a voice scolded. Kimberly looked over to see Alyssa walking up to them.

"Hey, Alyssa," she greeted.

"Hey, Kim."

The two women embraced right before Kimberly jumped into Cole's arms with a laugh. "I'm so happy to see you guys," she commented.

"Well, I surely hope so," Cole answered.

Kimberly laughed. She then felt something…different. "Wait…" she instructed. She looked over at Alyssa and she gasped. "You're pregnant!" She shrieked.

"What gave that away?" Alyssa asked.

Kimberly laughed again and hugged Alyssa. "I'm so happy for you. Congratulations," she told them. Kimberly let her go. "How far along are you?" She asked.

"I'm three months," Alyssa replied.

Kimberly looked over at Cole. "What?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Do you have any plans of getting married?" She asked.

Cole rubbed the back of his neck. "Not yet," he replied.

"No, but I am," a voice put in.

They looked up to see Taylor there. "Taylor, you're getting married?" Kimberly asked. Taylor held up her left hand.

"Commander Eric Myers didn't put this on my finger for nothing," she replied.

They congratulated Taylor just as Hunter pulled up to the park on his motorcycle. Hunter came down the hill with a smile. "Hey, mom," he greeted.

"Hey, Hunter. You remember, Cole, Alyssa, and Taylor right?" She asked.

"Of course I do," Hunter replied.

Hunter greeted the three of them. "Still racing?" Cole asked.

"When I can," Hunter replied.

"Where are your brother and sister?" Kimberly asked.

"I just took Hannah to her gymnastics class and Blake's at the track," Hunter replied.

"Hey, didn't you have another child running around here?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah where is Kylie?" Cole asked.

Kimberly bit her lip. "Guys, sit down, because it's a long story," she replied. She sat them down and explained everything.

"I can't believe this," Alyssa murmured.

"Someone's trying to kill Kylie?" Cole asked.

"Yes," Kimberly replied sadly.

"And the person disappeared both times when you went in there?" Taylor asked.

"Yes," Kimberly replied.

Taylor wrapped an arm around Kimberly's shoulders. "I sent her to stay with my childhood friend, Billy Cranston. You guys met him. He came to give me the life energy that was taken from me when Master Org kidnapped me," she explained.

"Smart choice," Cole commented.

"Now I'm just trying to concentrate on training these Rangers for the biggest battle yet," Kimberly informed.

Hunter looked at Kimberly with a puzzled look. "Mom?" He asked.

"Trust me, you'll know when it's the big battle," Cole assured him.

Hunter nodded. Alyssa decided to change the subject. "So, Kim. What do you suggest for when I have this baby?" She asked. Kimberly laughed slightly.

"One thing's for sure. Let the doctor give you an epidural because natural childbirth is a pain," Kimberly replied.

"Okay, I think it's time for us guys to step out," Cole commented.

The three women laughed while Hunter and Cole walked over to Hunter's motorcycle. "How long were you labor with Kylie?" Alyssa asked.

"Oh gosh…let's see. My water broke at five thirty in the evening. I gave birth at two thirty. So about nine hours," Kimberly replied.

"Wow…" Alyssa murmured.

Kimberly looked over at Taylor. "And you lieutenant marrying the one person that you couldn't stand," Kimberly teased. Taylor laughed slightly.

"Well, after you get passed his stubbornness and pride. He's a great man," Taylor answered.

Kimberly smiled. "I'm glad you're happy. Actually, I'm glad you're all happy," she commented.

"Well, pretty soon it'll be your turn," Alyssa stated.

She let out a sigh. "I sure hope so," she answered. She bit her lip and lowered her head. "I just really miss Kylie," she added.

"She'll be back," Taylor assured her.

"I know…but still."

The former White and Yellow Wild Force Rangers nodded. They both knew that Kylie was the main reason why Kimberly didn't give up living after the attack. Now, all they had to do is find out who's trying to kill Kylie and why they were doing it.


	29. Can Never Replace

Chapter 29: Can Never Replace

Kimberly was sitting in Ninja Ops looking over some status readings for the zords. "How's it coming?" Blake asked. Kimberly looked up with a smile.

"It's going pretty well. I'm surprised they're still intact after your battle against the last monster," she replied.

She then looked up at Blake. "Have you seen your brother? I've been trying to contact him all day," she informed.

"No, can't say that I have," Blake replied.

Kimberly looked back at the computer when it started beeping. "What's going on?" Cam asked.

"Not sure yet," she replied.

She then brought up a chart with energy readings. "Wow, there's a lot of radiation right here," she informed. She pointed to a spot on the map next to the chart.

"I'll go check it out," Cam answered.

"Be careful," she cautioned.

Cam let out a sigh. "I wish people would stop telling me that," he mumbled. Kimberly shook her head as she went back to the chart.

"This is weird. The last time the radiation was this high off the charts was with the gem of souls," she commented.

"But the gem of souls was destroyed," Blake pointed out.

"I know, but you heard what Sensei said. The gem is still powerful even though it was in pieces."

"Right."

Kimberly sat back and let out a sigh. "I'm a little worried, Blake," she stated.

"I'm sure everything's fine," he assured her.

"It's not just the radiation, it's Kylie. I mean, I wish I knew who was trying to kill her."

Blake placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mom, I'm sure Billy's taking good care of her and protecting her from whoever it is that's trying to kill her," he told her. Kimberly nodded and she played with her ring.

"Miss Hart, I'm getting closer to the radiation surge," Cam informed.

"Alright," she answered.

"Just be very careful," Sensei put in.

Kimberly lifted her communicator up to try to contact Hunter again. "Hunter, come in, it's me," she informed. Just then, Cam came over the intercom.

"Miss Hart, dad, I found Hunter and he's found Zurgane's saber," he informed.

"Okay, bring it back to ops," Kimberly instructed.

"On our way," Cam answered.

Kimberly cut the transmission and stood up. "I think it would be wise to contact the other Rangers," Sensei informed.

"Right," Kimberly agreed.

She called for the other Rangers and looked up when Hunter and Cam came down. "Where have you been?" She asked.

"Sorry, I've had a lot on my mind," Hunter answered.

Kimberly saw that he was distracted, but she would talk to him about it later, for now they had to find out what happened to Zurgane. They found out that Vexsecus had destroyed Zurgane to gain power. They knew they had to get the ninja students back from the ship. "But the force field around the ship is powerful. I don't' know if I have enough energy to get them out," Cam informed.

"Leave that to me," Hunter informed.

"I'm going with you," Hannah put in.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Kimberly objected.

"She'll be safe with me," Hunter assured her.

Kimberly watched them go and bit her lip, hoping that they would be okay.

Hannah ran up the hill with Hunter and watched as her brother started digging something up. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Getting the power source that Cam needs," Hunter replied.

Hannah's eyes widened when she realized what he was holding in his hand. "Hunter…is that…" she trailed off.

"So my readings are correct," Vexsecus commented.

Hunter stood in front of Hannah. Hannah gasped when a huge black bird monster landed beside Vexsecus. "Meet Condortron an ingenious creation if I do say so myself," he laughed.

"Hannah get out of here," Hunter insisted.

"No way," she answered.

"What are you doing here?"

"I suspect the same reason you are."

Hunter placed the bag into Hannah's hand. "Hold onto this and don't let Vexsecus take it," he instructed.

"Okay," she answered.

Hunter looked up when he was about to throw a blast. "LOOK OUT!" He shouted. He pushed Hannah to the ground. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Get out of here now please."

He stood up and looked over at Vexsecus. "I have more important things to think about right now. THUNDER STORM RANGER FORM!" He shouted. Hannah shrieked when Vexsecus grabbed her arm.

"Hand over that bag," he ordered.

Hannah glared at him and kicked him in the stomach. "Not in this lifetime," she answered. She stuck the bag into her pocket and got into a fighting stance. Her eyes widened when he pulled out his sword. "No," she whispered.

**(Ninja Ops)**

Kimberly bit her lip when she saw both of her kids fighting the enemy. "I'm going with you," she informed. The Rangers nodded and morphed.

**(Battlefield)**

Hannah gasped when she saw that there was no ground left behind her. "Hand over the bag," he ordered.

"No," Hannah answered.

She quickly spun around and did a front flip off the cliff's edge. However, she felt a burning pain go through her shoulder when she hit the ground. "HANNAH!" Hunter shouted. She heard a motorcycle and she gasped when someone grabbed her.

"Easy, easy, it's me," Kimberly assured her.

Hannah sat up with her mother's help and hissed in pain. "Shoulder's dislocated," Kimberly informed. She looked up as the Rangers fought Condortron and put her attention back to Hannah. "This is going to hurt just for a second," she informed. Hannah nodded her head slowly and closed her eyes tight. Kimberly put Hannah's shoulder back into place. Kimberly held her daughter and looked up when Hunter called for his glider bike.

"FLIGHT MODE ENGAGE!" Hunter shouted.

"Mom, I have to give you something," she murmured.

"What is it?" Kimberly asked.

However, before Hannah could give Kimberly what was in her pocket, Hunter crashed into the side of the cliff. "HUNTER, NO!" Blake shouted. Kimberly stood up.

"HUNTER!" Kimberly and Hannah screamed.

They got up from the ground and ran over to him. Kimberly made it over to Hunter first she helped him off the ground. "Hunter!" Blake called.

"I'm okay," Hunter assured them.

Hunter looked at Hannah. "You okay?" He asked.

"I'll live," she replied.

Kimberly watched as the Rangers started to fight Vexsecus. "Hannah stay hidden," she instructed. Hannah nodded.

During the fight, Kimberly was looking around when Vexsecus disappeared. "Where did he go?" Shane asked.

"MOM!" Hannah shouted.

Kimberly gasped when Vexsecus grabbed her from behind. "LET GO! LET GO OF ME!" She shouted.

"LET HER GO!" Blake shouted.

"Give me the gem and I'll let her go," Vexsecus answered.

"Don't do it," Kimberly insisted.

Kimberly fought against Vexsecus. "When you hand over the gem I'll return your mother," he laughed.

"MOM!" Hunter shouted.

"NO!" Blake shouted.

They ran to attack him, but they disappeared. "NO!" Hunter shouted.

**(Lothor's Ship)**

"Let go of me you big fish," Kimberly snapped. She struggled against Vexsecus as he tied her arms to a pillar.

"Let's see if your precious sons can save you now," he laughed.

Kimberly glared at him as she jumped up and kicked him in the chest. She winced in pain when he punched her in the face.

**(Ninja Ops)**

Hannah's arm was in a sling until her shoulder was healed. She looked at Hunter with disappointment on her face when he revealed that he had the gem of souls. "I was hoping that if we kept the gem of souls that it would bring mom's powers back. I mean, she's helped us so many times I just hoped there would be a way we could help her. It was my fault that her powers are all gone," he explained.

"I understand that you want to help your mother in anyway possible. But the draining of your mother's power energy is done and they won't come back," Sensei informed.

"I know…" Hunter answered.

He handed Cam the gem pieces. "I'm going with you onto Lothor's ship to get her back. I'm going to make things right," he informed. Hannah bit her lip. She couldn't believe that after all this long time that Hunter still blamed himself for the loss of their mother's powers.

"Alright," Cam answered.

"Be careful, Hunter," Tori told him.

"Same to you, Cam," Sensei put in.

They nodded and went off to save the ninja students and Kimberly.

Once they were able to get on the ship, Cam looked over at Hunter. "You go find your mother, I'll handle things here," Cam informed.

"Right," Hunter answered.

Hunter ran through the ship. "MOM!" He shouted.

Kimberly looked up. "Hunter?" She whispered.

"MOM!" Hunter called again.  
"HUNTER, I'M IN HERE!" She shouted.

Hunter ran into the room and found her tied to the pillar. "CRIMSON BLASTER!" He shouted. He shot the restraints and caught her before she hit the ground. She was pretty beaten up. "They hurt you," he murmured.

"Nothing I can't handle," she assured him.

Hunter picked her up. "I'm sorry mom," he apologized.

"Leaving so soon?" A voice asked.

Hunter looked up to see Vexsecus standing there. "Hunter you must return immediately, the Rangers need your help," Sensei informed.

"On our way," Hunter answered.

Hunter pulled out his Crimson Blaster and held it up. "Stay away from my mother, my brother, and my sisters," he snapped.

"And your little blaster will stop me?" Vexsecus asked.

Hunter then aimed the blaster above at the ceiling and fired. Hunter ran towards the exit when the ceiling fell on top of Vexsecus. "Sensei, I'm on my way and I have mom here," he informed.

**(Ninja Ops)**

Hunter ran into Ninja Ops and set Kimberly down. "I'll be fine just go," Kimberly insisted.

"Right," Hunter answered.

"Cam is already out there," Sensei informed.

Hunter ran out of Ninja Ops to help his friends defeat Condortron for good.

**(After the Fight)**

Hunter was sitting out on the rock looking out at the quarry. "Anything else you'd like to tell me Hunter?" A voice asked. Hunter looked over to see Kimberly walking over to him.

"Hey, didn't Sensei tell you to take it easy?" He asked.

"I'll be fine. I've been through worse beatings," she assured him.

Kimberly stood next to him. "Blake and Hannah told me how you blame yourself for what happened to me on Lothor's ship," she commented. Hunter let out a sigh.

"It feels like it was my fault. I didn't listen to you when you told me it was a trap and now you're powerless," he answered.

Kimberly sat next to him on the rock. "Hunter, I was unconscious on that ship the whole time I don't remember much. I do remember that it wasn't your doing. I wouldn't say I'm powerless," she told him. Hunter looked at her confused. "I have the greatest power of them all," she added.

"Oh what's that?" He asked.

"The power of fulfilling the greatest dream ever."

"And what would that be?"

Kimberly wrapped her arm around Hunter's shoulders. "Becoming part of something big and having the for greatest kids that a parent could ever ask for," she replied. Hunter smiled and Kimberly's face turned serious. "Hunter, don't ever think that anything that happened to me was your fault, because it wasn't your fault. Do I miss having my powers? I would be lying if I said I didn't. But I would never, ever put my powers in place of any of your lives. You four mean the world to me and losing you would break me," she explained. She brushed the hair out of his eyes with a smile. "I love all four of you more than anything in this world," she added. Hunter nodded.

"And we love you too," he answered.

"We will get those ninja students out of there, I promise."

"Right."

Kimberly hugged him and let out a sigh. "Don't blame yourself for what happened to me, because it was never your fault," she assured him. Hunter hugged her back and silently agreed.


	30. Not Taking Sides

Chapter 30: Not Taking Sides

Kimberly drove up to the track when Hunter and Blake walked up to her. "What took you so long?" Blake asked with a grin.

"Sorry, Kylie called just as I was walking out the door," she replied.

"Yeah? How is she?" Hunter asked.

"She's doing great. Billy just loves her," she replied.

Kimberly got out of her truck and she walked to the back to get their bikes out of the back. "MOMMY!" A voice shouted. Kimberly turned around and gasped to see Kylie running up to her.

"Kylie!" She gasped.

She grabbed Kylie and hugged her tight. "What are you doing here, shrimp?" Hunter asked.

"She insisted on having me see you two race," Billy replied.

Kimberly smiled and hugged Billy. "Thank you for taking care of her so far," she told him.

"Hey, I love your daughter," he put in.

Kylie placed her head on Kimberly's shoulder as they walked with Hunter and Blake through the track. "So, this is the racetrack," Billy commented.

"Yep, we come here a lot," Kimberly answered.

"What you ride?" Billy asked.

"Oh yeah, ever since Hunter and Blake got into this. I like to ride to give them a bit of competition."

They laughed and Blake wrapped an arm around Kimberly's shoulders. "Yeah, she likes to keep us challenged. We haven't been able to beat her yet," he commented.

"I bet not," Billy agreed.

"Well they will try," Kimberly put in.

They came up to the gate. "Well good luck you two and fair racing. This isn't about nationals, this is about fun," she instructed.

"Right," they agreed.

Kylie smiled as she kissed both Hunter and Blake on the cheek before they walked behind the fence. Kelly walked up to them. "Hey, have you guys seen Dustin?" She asked.

"No, can't say that I have," Kimberly replied.

"Hmm, this is weird, Dustin never misses a race," Kelly commented.

"He'll show."

"I hope so."

Kelly walked away and Kimberly shifted Kylie to her other side. "Which one's Dustin?" Billy asked.

"He's the Yellow Ranger," she replied.

"Since when do they have guys become Yellow Rangers?" He asked.

"Times are changing my friend."

"I'll say."

Kimberly watched as her sons raced around the track. "WAY TO GO GUYS!" She cheered. Kylie cheered along with her mother and Billy smiled to see Kimberly so happy. She watched in disbelief as for the first time ever, Blake beat Hunter.

She went to go see them when she came in on their argument. "What was that? You totally high sided me!" Hunter snapped.

"No I didn't. You came under me," Blake answered.

"That's ridiculous!" Hunter snapped.  
"Besides you wanted to race, I was racing."

"Do you realize this means I don't make nationals?"

"So what? You said you can't go anyways."

Kimberly walked over just as Hunter was walking away. "HEY!" Blake shouted. Hunter stopped walking and looked back at him. "You know what I think? I think you're just mad, because you got beat by your little brother. If it was any of the other guys it would've been a clean pass, but because it was me…" Kimberly cut him off.

"Hey, you two," she called.

Kimberly placed her hands on Hunter's shoulders and pulled him back a bit. "Just walk it off, Hunter. Walk it off," she instructed. Hunter walked away and kicked a chair.

"Mom…" Blake started.

Kimberly held her hand up. "Let it drop, Blake. Its different because it's usually Hunter that wins," she commented.

"What are you taking his side?" He asked.

"No, I'm not."

"You're on my side?"

"No, I'm not."

"Who's side are you on, mom?"

Kimberly crossed her arms over her chest. "Blake, I'm not going to choose between my two sons. I'm on no one's side," she answered.

"What do you mean you're on no one's side?" He asked.

"I don't pick sides, Blake. Unless it's on a battlefield, I _never_ pick sides," she replied.

Kimberly walked over and placed a hand on Blake's shoulder. "Just cool it okay?" She asked.

"Yes," he replied.

Kimberly touched his face with a comforting smile. "I'll go talk to him," she assured him. Blake nodded and watched her leave.

Kimberly walked up to Hunter. "HUNTER!" She called. Hunter looked over at Kimberly.

"Can you believe that, mom?" He asked.

"Believe that Blake won? Yes, I can believe it."

"What?"

"He was riding fair, Hunter."

"What? How could you say that?"

"Because it's true. I understand that you're upset."

"You're taking his side.

"No, I'm not on anyone's side."

"Right."

Hunter started walking away. "HUNTER HART!" She shouted. Hunter turned and looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't you walk away from me."

"I think I can, since you seemed to like Blake better.

"That's not true."

"Why are you taking his side."

Kimberly let out a sigh. "No, I'm not. I'm not on anyone's side," she snapped.

"Right," he answered.

"Hunter, you two have to work things out," she insisted.

She turned and walked away. She picked Kylie up and Billy wrapped his arm around Kimberly's waist as they walked away.

While at Ninja Ops, Kylie was playing with Hannah when they saw Kapri starting to attack. "I'll contact the Rangers," Kimberly informed.

"Right," Cam agreed.

Kimberly contacted the Rangers and watched as Hunter came first then Blake followed him. Once all the Rangers were there, they told them what was going on. "Let's go," Shane insisted.

"Hunter, Blake, wait," Kimberly called.

They looked back at her. "Whatever differences you have right now, you must put them aside while performing your Ranger duties," Sensei instructed.

"I will if he does," Blake answered.

"Don't worry about me, dude," Hunter put in.

Kimberly let out a frustrated sigh and Billy placed a hand on her shoulder while they went to fight Kapri, Marah, and Shimazu.

**(After the Fight)**

Kimberly walked up to her boys once they came back. "There's only one way we can find out who was really right during the race," she informed.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Hunter asked.

Kimberly held up their helmets. "A rematch," she replied. She gave them their helmets and smiled.

"Think it'll work?" Hunter asked.

"Hopefully so you two could stop acting like your five and four and start acting like you're nineteen and eighteen," she replied.

They went to the track and Billy was standing there with their bikes. "Now five laps first one through the finish line wins," Kimberly informed.

"Right," they agreed.

Kimberly stood by Billy while she watched the rematch. "Pretty…morphinaminal," Billy commented.

"What is?" She asked.

Billy looked over at her. "Look at you, Kim. You came from a valley girl from Angel Grove to a Power Ranger mentor and a mother of four. You grew up from a needy teenager to a beautiful and responsible woman," he replied. Kimberly smiled.

"I want to thank you, Billy," she stated.

"For what?" He asked.

"You saved me. In more ways than one. You saved me from being alone when I had my baby. If it weren't for you for helping me, I would've given up a long time ago."

Billy wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You're my sister, Kim, and I love you very, very much little sister," he told her. Kimberly placed her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, big brother," she answered.

They watched as once again Blake beat Hunter, but they heard what they said once they stopped on the hill. "Today may be better, tomorrow might not be. But we'll always be bros. Gotta remember that," Blake stated. Kimberly walked over to her sons with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad to see that you two see that," she commented.

"Yeah," they agreed.

Kimberly hugged her sons with a smile on her face.

Later that evening, Kimberly watched once again as Billy and Kylie went back to Angel Grove. Kimberly promised Kylie that as soon as the last battle is finished, she'd contact Billy and he'd bring her home.


	31. Times are Changing Part I

Chapter 31: Times are Changing Part I

Kimberly was sitting at Ninja Ops concentrating on the screen in front of her. "What's going on?" Hannah asked worriedly. Kimberly let out a sigh and looked at the screen.

"Lothor's ship is growing stronger and I think I know why," she replied.

Sensei looked at Kimberly confused. The former Pink Ranger continued to stare at the screen. "Just as I thought," she whispered.

"What is the problem, Kimberly?" Sensei asked.

"My old Ranger powers are powering Lothor's ship…for a deadly attack."

Kimberly ran her fingers through her hair and let out a sigh. "What are you going to do?" Hannah asked. Kimberly stood up.

"I'm getting my powers back," she replied.

"Mom no!" Hannah objected.

"I have to sweetie. Lothor will destroy Blue Bay Harbor if I don't get them back."

Kimberly kissed Hannah's cheek. "Tell Hunter and Blake that I have to do this," she instructed. Hannah nodded and watched as Kimberly ran out of Ninja Ops.

**(Lothor's Ship)**

Kimberly looked around the ship and felt a shiver run down her spine. "Not many good memories here eh Kimberly?" A voice sneered. Kimberly gasped and looked over her shoulder to see Vexsecus standing there. She got into a fighting stance.

"Stay away from me," she ordered.

"Why would I do a thing like that?"

Kimberly did several back flips before she saw the machine that held her powers. She gasped when he grabbed her throat and pinned her to a wall. "What are you doing here anyways?" He demanded. She gasped for air and grabbed onto his wrist.

"She came for her powers," Lothor laughed.

Kimberly struggled against Vexsecus's grasp and glared at Lothor. "Let her go, I think she'll want to watch as we destroy Blue Bay Harbor with her powers," Lothor laughed. She fell to her knees when Vexsecus let her go.

"Y--You t--tried to kill me…and my sons," she hissed.

"Yeah well, that's the beauty of being evil my dear," Lothor laughed.

Kimberly glared at them. "Such fun to know that an old Ranger will be part of my plan," Lothor laughed.

"What are you going to do with me?" She asked.

"I'll have your precious sons and the rest of the Rangers hand over their powers," Lothor replied.

She shook her head. "No…they know I would die first before I let them give their powers to you," she snapped.

"That can be arranged. I nearly killed you before," Lothor laughed.

Kimberly closed her eyes and bit her lip. She got up and she ran for safety. "AFTER HER!" Lothor shouted.

She hid behind a wall and closed her eyes when they ran by her. She held her communicator up to her lips. "Sensei come in," she called.

"I can hear you, Kimberly," Sensei answered.

Kimberly looked at the machine. "Sensei, I found the machine that's holding my powers. I'm going to free the Ninja Students before I do what I have to do," she informed.

"What are you about to do, mom?" She heard Hunter asked.

Kimberly felt tears press against her eyes. "I---I can't let Lothor use my powers for evil. I'm going to destroy the machine and hopefully it'll destroy the ship," she informed. She heard silence on the other end.

"Mom, don't do it," Blake insisted.

"I have to. I don't have much time, I have this one chance."

"Mom…don't…" Blake was cut off.

"Do what you have to do, mom. We love you," Hunter put in.

She lowered her head. "I love you too, remember what I said to you Hunter on the hill after the gem of souls incident," she reminded.

"I remember," Hunter answered.

"And I mean every word of it. Goodbye."

She cut the transmission and she ran into the room where the Ninja Students were being held. "I'm letting you out," she informed. She freed the students and sent them back. "You, give me your weapon," she instructed. The ninja student handed her a weapon. "Thank you now go," she instructed. She watched them escape and let out a shaky break.

Kimberly snuck into the room and she saw kelzaks in the way. She fought them off and she made her way to the machine. Tears fell down her face as she raised the staff high above her head. She tapped into the little bit of ninja energy she had left. "NINJA CRANE POWER!" She shouted. She brought the staff down onto the machine.

"NO! STOP HER!" Lothor shouted.

The machine then blew up and Kimberly flew back and hit the wall.

**(Ninja Ops)**

The Rangers watched in shock as the ship blew up, with their mother, friend, and mentor inside. "MOM!" Hannah screamed.

"No…" Blake whispered.

Hunter lowered his head and tears pressed against his eyes. "She can't be gone…Miss Hart can't just die," Dustin insisted. Hunter walked a bit and he kicked the nearest wall. Tori wrapped her arm around Blake's shoulders and they watched as the Crimson Ranger kicked and punched the nearest wall. Hannah walked over and embraced her brother with tears falling down her face. The computer started beeping and Cam brought it up on screen.

"I hate to say it you guys, but we're not out of the woods yet," Cam informed.

They looked at the screen. "Lothor and his goons survived," Tori whispered angrily.

"Is there any sign of Kimberly?" Sensei asked.

Cam scanned the area. "Nothing," Cam replied. They all felt their hearts go into the pit of their stomach. Hunter got up from the floor.

"Well, you guys. Ready for one more? For mom?" He asked.

"Right," Blake agreed.

"I'm with you," Tori replied.

"No way I'm going to let her death make us lose this fight," Shane put in.

"Miss Hart would want us to fight," Dustin agreed.

"She would've wanted us to move on," Cam stated.

Hunter took a deep breath. "Ready?" Shane asked.

"Ready," they replied.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!"

"THUNDER STORM, RANGER FORM!"

"SAMURAI STORM RANGER FORM!"

Sensei watched as the Rangers left, and while they were gone, he was able to put himself back into his human form, thanks to Kimberly's help. She and Billy had developed technology to turn him back, but it just took time. Sensei lowered his head sadly. "Good luck, Rangers," he murmured as he watched them run out of Ninja Ops.

**To Be Continued…**


	32. Times are Changing Part II

Chapter 32: Times are Changing Part II

**(Last time on _Ninja Storm Revealed_)**

_**Kimberly goes onto Lothor's ship to stop Lothor from using her powers to defeat Blue Bay Harbor. However, she made a great sacrifice, leaving her children and friends heartbroken. Will the Rangers be able to defeat Lothor without Kimberly's guidance?**_

**(Now the Conclusion)**

The Rangers arrived where the Action Games were being held to see Lothor standing there. "Are the poor little Thunder Rangers sad that their pathetic mother died an honorable death?" Lothor sneered. Hunter took a step forward.

"We're taking you down, Lothor once and for all. Your tyranny is ending right here," he snapped.

"Well, then you and your siblings will join your mother," Lothor laughed.

Monsters surrounded the Rangers and the Rangers looked around. "Now try to defeat all these monsters at once," Lothor laughed.

"Gladly," Blake answered.

Just then, the ninja students that Kimberly had released came. "Mom set them free," Blake whispered.

"We're with you all the way you guys," a ninja student informed.

"Right, let's do it guys," Shane told them.

"Right," they agreed.

They started charging and fighting their monsters. Lothor watched them with a sneer and he walked up to Hunter, grabbed his arm and flipping him onto his back. He slammed his foot onto the Crimson Ranger's chest. "HUNTER!" Blake shouted.

"You know, I'm kind of sad that your mother died, but she was only in the way," Lothor taunted.

"My mother was an honorable woman. She'll always be a Ranger and she'll always be here," Hunter snapped.

"I doubt it."

Hunter reached down and grabbed his Crimson Blaster. "CRIMSON BLASTER!" He shouted. He blasted Lothor off him and he stood up holding his chest.

"Hey, bro, double team him," Blake suggested.

"Right," Hunter agreed.

Both Hunter and Blake tried fighting Lothor, but soon, they were thrown up against a ramp and their powers were taken away. "NO!" Blake shouted. They watched as one by one their powers were taken away. Lothor laughed at Shane, Dustin, and Tori.

"I have your Ranger powers now," Lothor laughed.  
"We may not be Power Rangers, but we still have power," Shane answered.

The Wind Rangers tapped into their Ninja Powers. "This is for Miss Hart," Dustin snapped.

"POWER OF AIR!" Shane shouted.

"POWER OF EARTH!" Dustin shouted.

"POWER OF WATER!" Tori shouted.

"NINJA POWERS!" They shouted in unison.

Hunter, Blake, and Cam watched as Lothor was thrown into the Abyss of Evil. "Way to go guys!" Cam cheered. They ran over to their friends with smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, you guys beat Lothor," Blake congratulated.

"Oh Rangers!" A voice called.

They looked up to see Kapri and Marah. They got into a fighting stance. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy you guys," Kapri insisted.

"Yeah, we're good now," Marah put in.

"Yeah, last time you said that you made me look like an idiot," Dustin snapped.

"Okay, do you want us to prove it?" Kapri asked.

"Would be nice," Tori replied.

"Well, you six are going to be very happy with us," Marah announced.

Kapri nudged her. "Go on," she hissed. Marah nodded and she walked over behind a ramp. She came out from behind the ramp. Their eyes widened in shock and smiles were on their faces. Kimberly Ann Hart was alive and well. She was dirty, tired, and a bit beaten. Hunter and Blake ran over and she hugged their mother. She hugged them back with every ounce of strength she had left.

"We thought you were gone forever," Blake commented.

"I thought I was a goner too, but…" she trailed off.

She gestured over to Kapri and Marah. "But they were able to pull me out of the explosion," she finished.

"That's why I couldn't pick up her energy signature. Since she was already weak to begin with the computer wouldn't be able to pick her out of the crowd," Cam commented.

Kimberly smiled and she hugged her sons again. "I'm so proud of you two. Prouder than any parent could ever be," she told them. Shane and the others smiled at their friends to see that they really hadn't lost their mother like they all had thought. Kimberly's communicator went off. "What's going on, Sensei?" She asked.

"First, I want to welcome Kimberly back. I'm happy to see that you are alive and well," Sensei informed.

"Thank you," Kimberly answered.

"Second, everyone come back to the Ninja Academy," he instructed.

"On our way," Kimberly answered.

She looked at her friends and family with a smile. "Well, come on," she insisted.

**(Ninja Academy)**

Kimberly was cleaned up and she was back in her ninja uniform. She watched as one by one, the now former Rangers had graduated. However, she had another surprise waiting for one of her Ranger friends.

After the graduation, she walked up to Dustin. "Dustin, I have a surprise for you," she informed.

"Really, what?" Dustin asked.

Kimberly gestured over by Hunter. Dustin looked over and his eyes widened. "Rose?" He asked. Rose smiled as she ran over and hugged Dustin tight.

"I'm so proud of you!" She shrieked.

Dustin hugged Rose tight with a smile on his face. "Oh, and mom, we have a surprise for you too," Blake informed. Kimberly looked at them confused.

"Miss Kimberly Ann Hart," Sensei called.

Everyone stopped and looked over at Kimberly. She walked up to Sensei and kneeled down in front of him. "I have a gift for you that you have really deserved," he informed. He held up a medallion with a smile on his face. "This medallion was designed by not just the Ninja Rangers, but all the Rangers you had mentored during the past seven years," he informed. He placed it around Kimberly's neck. "For your service to the world," he added. Kimberly smiled and stood up. She hugged her friend with a sigh.

"Thank you for everything, Sensei," she told him.

"You are truly welcome," Sensei answered.

"Mommy," someone called.

Kimberly looked over to see Kylie running up to her. Kimberly picked her daughter up and kissed her cheek. "Uncle Billy said I can come home now," she announced.

"He did?" Kimberly asked.

"Well, I think it would be fair," Billy replied.

Kimberly smiled as she hugged Billy. "Congratulations, Kimberly. You deserve this," Billy commented.

"The medallion's just a bonus. I've already gotten my thanks just by seeing the evil gone," she answered.

Billy kissed her cheek with a smile. "Hey, mom," Blake called. Kimberly looked over at Blake. "Um…I got an offering by Factory Blue to race for them," he informed. Kimberly gasped and she hugged him.

"That's great," she told him.

"Yeah, and I'm going," he added.

She pulled back and placed a hand on his face. "Blake, I'm really proud of you. You're following your dreams like I've always wanted you to," she commented.

"Well, thanks to you," Blake answered.

"Yeah and I also have good news. Sensei Omino wants me to teach at the Thunder Academy," Hunter put in.

Kimberly set Kylie down. "Wow! So much for someone to take it," she commented with a laugh. They laughed before she hugged them both. "You two take care of yourselves," she instructed.

"We will," Hunter assured her.

She let out a sigh as she hugged them. "So moving again, mom?" Hannah asked. Kimberly pulled back and shook her head.

"No…I don't think there's a reason to move. Haven't had anymore warnings of danger," she replied.

She picked Kylie up again and ticked her stomach lightly. "I think…we've finally found a home," she added.

"So we're staying?" Kylie asked.

"Yep, we're staying," Kimberly replied.

Kylie smiled and hugged her. Kimberly hugged her back and let out a sigh.

**Author's Note: One more chapter and that's it. Makes me sad I loved this story too. Btw, IMPORTANT! Kimberly's not part of Dino Thunder. DinoThunder Ninjetti takes place a year after the Dino Thunder Series. I just wanted to clear that up. Okay, review please.**


	33. What Now

Chapter 33: What Now?

Hunter was getting his things ready to go to the Thunder Ninja Academy when his phone rang. "Hunter," he answered. He heard a little bit of sobbing on the other end. "Hello?" He asked.

"Hunter…it's me, Tori," the caller answered.

"Tori? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Could you meet me at the beach? I need to talk to you."

"Sure, I'll be right there."

Hunter hung up and he went to the beach to see what was going on with Tori.

When he came to the beach, he saw Tori sitting on the sand just staring at the water. "Tori, what's wrong?" He asked. Tori stood up and looked at him.

"Blake dumped me," she replied.

"What?"

She nodded her head. "H--He said he didn't want any attachments while he's riding for Factory Blue," she replied.

"Tori…I'm sorry," he apologized.

Tori shook her head and she let out a sigh. Hunter saw that she was hurt by this and was upset that Blake would do something like this. "Come here," he murmured. He walked over and pulled her into his arms in a friendly embrace. She buried her head into his chest and cried.

When Hunter got home after dropping Tori off at home, he called Blake. "Hello?" Blake answered.

"How could you do that to Tori?" Hunter asked.

"Hunter?" Blake asked.

"Yeah. Tori called me she sounded upset. How could you breakup with her like that?"

"I already told her and I'll tell you. I don't want any attachments while I'm riding for Factory Blue."

"Dude, that's just an excuse. You crushed her."

"She'll find someone better. Look, bro, I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

Before Hunter could put another word in, Blake hung up. Hunter let out a frustrated sigh and hung the phone up. "Hunter, is everything okay?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, mom, everything's fine," he replied.

Kimberly laughed lightly. "Hunter, you know very well that you can't lie to me," she reminded. Hunter let out a sigh knowing that she was right.

"I got a call from Tori. It seems that Blake dumped her," Hunter informed.

"Yeah, I know."

Hunter looked at her confused. "How on Earth could you know that?" He asked.

"I was at Storm Chargers when it happened. Blake called Tori's cell-phone and told her," she replied.

"Why didn't you do something?"

"Hunter, I can't change Blake's mind once he's made it up. Besides, I think your brother's old enough to make his own decisions."

"What about Tori, mom? She was so crushed."

Kimberly placed a hand on Hunter's shoulder. "Just be a friend for her. She'll be okay, she just needs time to heal," she answered. Hunter nodded.

"Look, mom, I have to get to the academy," he informed.

She nodded and smiled. "Just remember, Hunter, Blake's old enough to make his own decisions," she reminded.

"Right, I'll see you sometime, mom," he told her.

He kissed her cheek before grabbing his bag and leaving. Hannah watched through the window as Hunter got into his car and drove to the Thunder Ninja Academy. "Mommy, will we see Hunter and Blake again?" Kylie asked.

"Of course we will, Kylie. They have to come by and visit sometime," Kimberly replied.

That night, Kimberly was sitting in the living room when she found herself looking at the pictures of Blake and Hunter. She let out a heavy sigh and she closed her eyes.

**(Flashback)**

_**Kimberly sighed as sat on a swing in the park watching her daughters play. "Be careful," she cautioned.**_

"**_Don't worry, mom," Hannah assured her._**

"**_I have to worry, sweetie, that's my job," Kimberly laughed._**

_**Kimberly then looked up when two boys were walking towards them.**_

_**One had sand-blonde hair cropped short, brown eyes, he was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, and a red t-shirt.**_

_**The other boy had black hair, brown eyes, he was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, and a blue t-shirt.**_

_**Kimberly stood up when Hannah ran over to the boy in red and hugged him. Kimberly stood up, picked Kylie up, and walked over to them. "Who are you?" She asked.**_

"**_Mom, this is my brother, Hunter," Hannah replied._**

"**_Hunter? You're the child your mother took and left your sister here," Kimberly observed._**

"**_I am," Hunter replied._**

"**_Mom, where's our mom?" Hannah asked._**

_**Kimberly saw the sad look in the boy's eye and had Hannah take Kylie. She kneeled in front of the boy. "Hunter, what happened to your mother?" She asked.**_

"**_Mom jumped off the balcony of our apartment a year ago. I've been going from foster home to foster home ever since then. This is my brother, Blake," Hunter replied._**

_**The boy nodded to her. "How did you find us?" She asked.**_

"**_Well, if I know Hannah, which I do, I know that she'll drag you to the park to play," Hunter replied._**

_**Kimberly smiled at his comment and nodded. Hannah did practically drag her to the park that day. "Please, ma'am, don't tear me away from my sister again," he insisted. Kimberly stood up and placed her hand on Hunter's shoulder.**_

"**_I won't tear you away from your sister, Hunter," she assured him._**

_**Hunter smiled and then Kimberly led the children back to her house.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Kimberly closed the book and she got up and went to bed, knowing that she raised her sons to be great men that follow their dreams.

**(Preview to _Ninja Storm Soul Mates_)**

_**Kimberly looked at Tori with a sigh. "Do you love my son?" She asked. Tori fidgeted with her hands.**_

"**_Hunter's a great guy and he's fun to be with," Tori replied._**

"**_That's not what I asked. Tori, do you love my son?"_**

_**Tori bit her lip and she let out a sigh. "Yes…but I just don't want him to hurt anymore," Tori replied. Kimberly placed a hand on Tori's shoulder.**_

"**_Tori, the moment you rejected Hunter's heart is when you hurt him," Kimberly pointed out._**

"**_What do I do?" Tori asked._**

"**_Tell him before you lose him forever, trust me, I've been there. Don't make the same mistake I did."_**

**(End Preview)**

**This story is due July 31st, 2006.**


End file.
